Red
by KorKor11
Summary: What if Korra had been kidnapped and raised by the Red Lotus? How different would her personality be? The Avatar is forced to go to Republic City to learn airbending. At the same time the equalist movement is at large and Korra is tasked to stop it. The only thing she wasn't prepared for was Asami Sato, Amon's trusted lieutenant.
1. Chapter 1

"Come along Korra." The man instructed as he led the little girl to the ice covered pond. The four year old, dressed in a thick parka and boots stumbled clumsily after him. Her small feet fought furiously against the large snowbanks as she clambered after the man. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as they came to a stop and the man faced her.

Dark brown eyes looked at her stoically,"You are rather...strong in the elements...aren't you?" He mused to himself while Korra just stared up at him enthusiastically. Her dark, brown hair was covered by her blue hood and her tiny hands reached out to him earnestly.

"Up!" She demanded as her brow furrowed and a pout covered her smile.

The man just stared down at her with a raised brow,"No, Korra. I expect you to show me your firebending, at this moment." He said sternly but she just stared at him, completely unfazed.

"I said, UP!" She yelled as she stomped her foot and glared at him expectantly. Her eyes flashed with irritation and she looked up at him demandingly.

He looked at her in anger before crossing his arms over his chest. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pulled into a frustrated scowl as she scratched his cleanly shaven head. He looked up at sky, praying for the spirits for strength, before rolling his broad shoulders in a calming motion.

He then looked back down at the girl,"Korra! No! Show me what P'Li has taught you, now!" He snapped as he glared at the dark skinned girl. Suddenly the man was struck in the face with snow and he yelped in shock before wiping the painfully, cold snow off his face.

"Pick me up!" Spirits! What was wrong with this girl! He thought angrily as he balled his hands into fists.

"You little brat-" Water struck his face again as did various amounts of tiny pieces of ice. He growled as he batted them away and reached out to grab the girl. He wouldn't be made of fool of by some four year old child. Korra looked furious as she punched the air and fire erupted from her fist. The man's eyes widened as he twisted away from the flames with ease and glowered at the girl.

"I'm the Avatar! And you gotta deal with it!" She roared and the young man bristled, knowing full well Ghazan had taught her that saying,"Now pick me up!" Her hood fell down revealing her brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Lose strands of her chestnut hair got in her eyes but she made no move to brush the hair aside as she looked at the man challengingly.

"Korra, what did I say about firebending at Zaheer?" A new voice asked and she whirled around to see another man with a black mustache and long raven colored hair. He was broad and stood tall as he smiled down at her in amusement while she beamed up at him.

"Only do it if you're there." She lowered her guard before running to the man and jumping in his arms excitedly.

He laughed before hugging her closely,"That's right! Only beat up mean, grumpy Zaheer when I'm around!" He pulled away and in unison the two stuck their tongues out at the scowling nonbender.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Ghazan, but I'd appreciate it if you took this seriously." The bald man huffed and the lavabender merely smiled at him cheekily.

"Aw c'mon! She's just a kid-"

"She's the Avatar, master of all four elements, she's started her training and I expect her to learn some discipline. I don't care how old she is." Zaheer growled and his companion rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know what P'Li sees in you sometimes. She adores Korra, in fact, you're the only one that doesn't." He commented as he set the girl down. Korra noticed a penguin and began chasing it excitedly.

Zaheer stared at her blankly before looking up at his friend with a frown,"She's a mission. And I don't plan on getting attached. You all would do well to listen to me." He grumbled and Ghazan snorted as he closely watched the girl tackle the penguin and laugh triumphantly.

"I'm the Avatar! ROAR!" She yelled at the squirming penguin and Ghazan chuckled at her aggressiveness.

"I'm telling you, you should really utilize the position you're in, Korra looks up to you. Especially because she see's you and P'Li together. Take the father role like P'Li took the mother one!" He suggested with a shrug,"I know you're all about business and whatnot but she'd be much more loyal in the future if you actually tried to spend time with her and claimed to be her father. For example I'm uncle Ghazan, the fun one! And Ming-Hua is aunt Ming, the sarcastic one! You can be the grumpy dad." He pointed out and Zaheer paused and began to contemplate what the lavabender said to him.

Ghazan was right. Korra would be extremely essential to his success in the upcoming future. Especially is she saw him as a father rather than some random teacher. Korra would be his little weapon...Ghazan wasn't typically the brains of the Red Lotus but his idea was brilliant. Over the years of the Avatar nearly all remained loyal to family. Korra would be no different, she'd be immensely powerful and bring the spirits back, then she'd cause chaos. It'd be perfect. If he filled Korra's childhood with happy memories, and she ever discovered the truth about how she was kidnapped from her original family, she'd be much more hesitant to retaliate against them. It was genius.

Zaheer forced a smile before nodding and looking back at the Avatar's bubbly form,"You're right." He mused as he walked over to the blue eyed girl and scooped her into his arms. She squealed in delight as he swung her upon his shoulders. And for the first time in four years, the nonbender grabbed her small hands in his large ones, and Korra giggled uncontrollably as Zaheer walked over to the smug lavabender.

Ghazan smirked,"I usually am. I'm telling you, you won't regret this." He promised, Ghazan had grown surprisingly close to the Avatar. He was her playmate, her friend, her 'uncle', her mentor. Ghazan was always one for fun, and everyone else was so serious, and then they kidnapped baby Korra. The child had loved fun, Ghazan had always been the one to sit with her and make funny faces, or tickle her, and he'd do whatever it took to make her laugh. Ghazan was the easy going one in the Red Lotus. He had been the only one who hadn't complained that he, Zaheer, P'Li, and Ming-Hua had to remain in the North Pole to continue Korra's waterbending training. Ghazan was adaptable and fairly laid back.

Zaheer was rather indifferent about Korra's appearance. She was a mission and that was that. He couldn't deny that she was a cute kid, with her pudgy belly, brilliant blue eyes, chocolate colored hair, and smooth dark skin. She was defiant, rebellious, powerful, she was going to make a great Avatar and he knew that. He just wasn't much of a...kid person. He was just supposed to be training Korra in the art of hand to hand combat, not become some father figure to her, but that's what it had suddenly come to. Zaheer was the best at such fighting skills due to his lack of bending. He was a formidable foe and that's why the Red Lotus assigned him to the Avatar.

"Fine." Zaheer muttered,"But for the mission's sake."

* * *

"Mom look what I can do!" The six year old cheered as she opened her mouth and fire erupted from lips. The flames dissipated in the air the raven haired woman smiled warmly at the child. Her amber eyes softened as she reached down and picked the girl up. The combustionbender kissed the girl's forehead making her giggle.

"Good job Korra! Did you show daddy?" P'Li was absolutely in love with Korra. Everyone knew it. The woman adored the child and was extremely protective of her, just like she was extremely protective of Zaheer.

Korra lowered her head bashfully,"No." Zaheer was a stern father. He rarely smiled or laughed or played games with Korra. But he held her and fed her and was beginning to teach her how to fight with her fists rather than her bending. He was strict but P'Li knew that the man somewhat cared for Korra though he'd never admit it.

"I hope you're happy P'Li, because of you, Korra is late to her waterbending practice." Korra perked when her armless aunt appeared in their cozy igloo. That's right, igloo. They still hadn't left the North Pole, but they would when Korra turned seven. They'd go to outskirts of Ba Sing Se so that Ghazan could properly teach Korra earthbending and lavabending. Korra could practice firebending and waterbending practically anywhere but the North Pole was the best place for such waterbending training. Korra was set down and P'Li gave Ming-Hua an apologetic smile.

The raven haired, sarcastic waterbender smiled as Korra ran to her. The woman had water for arms, so her disability wasn't so difficult for her. She scooped Korra up and smiled brightly at her.

"Are you ready to learn bloodbending today!" The woman asked with a grin and Korra looked at her in confusion while P'Li bristled.

"Absolutely not-"

"She needs to be able to use all forms of bending appropriately." A new voice cut in and they turned to see a dark skinned man in water tribe clothes. Dark hair splayed down in shoulders and some strands were wrapped in tribal blue beads. He stood proudly and smirked at P'Li's and Ming-Hua's scowls.

Korra merely wiggled out of her aunt's arms and ran to the man,"Uncle Unalaq!" She gushed as she wrapped her tiny arms around his legs in pure excitement. P'Li and Ming-Hua despised Unalaq, he wasn't a trustworthy man, rather a smooth talker and manipulative liar. He'd do anything to get what he wanted. He didn't come around much due to him being the leader of the Northern Water Tribe, which was why the Red Lotus members resided there for safety, but when he did visit he always brought Korra gifts.

Unalaq had helped capture Korra from his brother, Tonraq and his brother's wife, Senna. He was actually the uncle of Avatar Korra. He didn't care at all for Korra, he was much too concerned with figuring out a way to bring the spirits back.

He smiled down at the girl while patting her back with one hand instead of picking her up like everyone else did,"I brought you something I figured your father would approve of." He grinned as he pulled out a watertribe knife. It's blue handle was engraved with waves and the blade was a bright silver with the word, _Warrior,_ etched on it.

Korra's blue eyes widened in awe as she took the knife from him,"COOL!" She yelled,"Thank you, Uncle!" She then proceeded in swinging the blade around excitedly, her first weapon! "Fear me! I am the Avatar!" She howled to her imaginary enemy as she stabbed thin air.

P'Li quickly snatched the blade from her,"I'll give this back to you when your father teaches you how to properly, and _safely,_ " She stressed,"use it." Her amber eyes darkened as she glared murderously at the smug Unalaq, spirits she hated that man. Everyone knew he didn't care about Korra, he only cared about his precious spirits and his position in the Northern Tribe.

Korra jutted out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest,"No fair! Mom! I didn't hurt anyone!" She whined and Ming-Hua chuckled before tugging gently on Korra's shirt.

"Your mother is right, come now, we must start your lesson." The waterbender soothed and Korra continued to pout as she and Unalaq followed Ming-Hua for the bloodbending lesson. P'Li glared at Unalaq the entire time while Korra bounced excitedly in the snow and chattered aimlessly to her amused aunt. She didn't trust Unalaq, he was much too smooth for her taste.

The waterbending trio travelled far, Korra in Ming-Hua's arms, and Unalaq walking beside them as they walked through the tundra. It felt like hours to Korra as she aimlessly asked questions or bent snow or shot fire from her fists in sheer boredom.

"Are we there yet!" She asked impatiently for the millionth time and Ming-Hua smiled before setting the girl down.

"Actually, yes we are." They were stopped outside of a massive cave and Korra looked around nervously,"Korra, we're going to teach you how to bloodbend. Inside that cave is a polarbear dog." Her aunt explained,"And we'll show you the true control of bloodbending." Ming-Hua nodded to Unalaq who stepped forward. He let out a loud yell and within moments a giant, white beast appeared from the cave, it was roaring savagely as it bared it's sharp teeth.

Korra yelped and leaped backwards in fear. The large animal had massive front paws and a dog head, it's floppy ears stood up in defensiveness, and it's massive claws made the girl want to run home. What was Unalaq doing! She wondered nervously as he stood calmly in front of the beast.

The full moon shone brightly overhead and all waterbenders felt unimaginable strength surge through them. Korra felt as if she could run forever if she wanted to as she twitched slightly. She was far too scared to jump around and bend like she usually did on a full moon.

Unalaq let out a breath and raised his hands in the air. The beast suddenly jerked and stiffened, it yelped in pain as it was forced to bow down to Unalaq. Korra looked at her uncle in horror. The polarbear dog whined in terror as the waterbender raised it into the air with ease.

Korra's eyes widened and she ran to Unalaq,"Stop! You're hurting it!" She begged but her uncle didn't listen as he twisted his hand sharply. The beast's neck snapped and Korra screamed in fright as it fell to the snow with a thud.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran to the dead animal. If that was bloodbending then she wanted no part of that. It was too much, the way the animal had cried out in pain, the way it's body trembled in fear, the way it's neck snapped at the flick of a wrist and it was killed just because she had to learn a new form of waterbending. Bloodbending was scary. She didn't want to bloodbend if it hurt animals like this.

She let out a small cry as she buried her hands into the polarbear dog's thick fur,"I'm sorry." She whispered and Unalaq was taken back by the girl's large amount of compassion. He knew that Zaheer had given Korra the, no mercy, talk. Zaheer was training Korra in the ways of being relentless and merciless to the enemy. He was stunned that Korra was so heartbroken about the death of this animal.

Ming-Hua whirled on Unalaq furiously,"That wasn't part of the plan you fool!" She spat as she looked at Korra's distressed state in anger. "We were going to show her bloodbending! Not scar her for life!" She roared as she brutally shoved him away and ran to Korra's side. She knelt down and wrapped a water tendril around the girl's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

Korra sobbed shamelessly into her aunt's shoulder at the inhumanness that had just taken place,"Shhh, it's okay Kor," Ming-Hua whispered as she rubbed the girl's back soothingly,"I know that was scary. Unalaq won't _ever_ do that again." She snarled fiercely as Korra continued to ball into her shoulder.

The animal hadn't done anything, why did Unalaq do that? She wondered miserably as she looked at the limp beast somberly.

Korra jumped away from her aunt at the sound of a small whimper in the cave and turned to see a baby polarbear dog slowly emerge. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at Unalaq, worried that he'd try to bloodbend the pup. He just stood there and looked at her expectantly much to her relief. She crept towards the polarbear dog who was whining at the sight of it's mother.

At the sight of Korra approaching the pup snarled and snapped it's jaws defensively. But Korra continued coming towards the animal anyway.

She hesitantly stuck her hand out and stopped just before she reached the pup's nose,"It's okay." She soothed,"I won't hurt you." She sniffled and the polarbear pup's dark eyes watched her warily as she closed her eyes and waited. She felt a cold nose touch her hand and jumped in shock before smiling widely at the beast. The white furred animal slowly approached her and sat in between her legs, it's ears perked and it's tongue lolled out of it's mouth, it's tail wagged and Korra grinned excitedly as she scratched behind the animal's ears. She curiously glanced underneath it's belly and her grin broadened.

"Hi girl! I'm Korra...I'll call you Naga!" She decided and the pup barked in agreement before giving her a giant kiss with her bright pink tongue. Korra laughed and Ming-Hua grimaced, there was no way they were keeping that beast with them!

She and Unalaq approached the two but Naga tensed when she saw Unalaq and began growling. She backed away and bared her teeth at the man making him stop. Ming-Hua shot him a smug look that said, _that's what you get for being a jerk,_ before she crouched next to Korra and Naga.

"Korra, you can't expect us to seriously keep Naga. She's a wild animal. She's huge! Even as a pup she's almost as large as you!" Ming-Hua attempted to reason with the six year old but Korra merely glared at her.

She picked up the large pup in her arms, it was almost as big as she was, before jutting out her bottom lip,"I'm keeping her." She then turned on her heel and walked away from the two. The giant lump of white fur in her arms looked around in confusion as her new friend carried her away.

Ming-Hua smirked after her,"She's a feisty one, much more of a backbone than Aang ever had." She chuckled before following Korra,"You should go, Unalaq." She said over her shoulder,"I think you've helped us quite enough." She snorted sarcastically before the two left Korra's steaming uncle behind.

Ming-Hua knew that she owed Korra the polarbear dog after what the girl had seen.

* * *

"Focus, Korra! Attack! Show no mercy!" Zaheer snapped as he threw a hard punch at her face. The ten year old ducked with ease as she brought her two fists up to block the furious blows from her father. Sweat beaded down her forehead and her arms strained with effort as she lunged at her father.

Zaheer narrowed his eyes and attempted a high kick at her midair form. Korra had easily predicted this and grabbed his foot and twisted it as she landed on her feet. The bald man fell on his butt and rolled out of the way from Korra's incoming punch. He was on his feet again and they both stared at each other intensely, daring the other to make the first move.

Zaheer charged and Korra waited till the last minute before sidestepping his attack and throwing out her foot. He tripped and slammed into the ground making Korra laugh triumphantly. Zaheer was a sore loser. He didn't like losing in a fight, and at the moment, though he was going easy on Korra, he was furious.

"Korra! Zaheer! Dinner is ready!" Ghazan called from the small house the five shared. Korra perked and began to run inside but Zaheer wasn't finished with her yet. He was miffed about Korra, ten year old Korra, being able to knock him down. Though he was proud that she was doing so well he was still angry about her getting a hit on him.

Pulling out his dagger he brought the blade down where her head was. Her blue eyes widened in shock as she fell backwards. The knife had grazed her, the blade had run struck her eyebrow and barely missed her eye before running down the length of her cheek. She yelped in pain as blood gushed out of the wound.

Zaheer's eyes widened in shock when he had realized what he had done as he rushed to the Avatar's side. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of control. He just wasn't ready for the sparing match to be over. When he lost battles of any kind he grew irrational and frantic. He couldn't help it, like Ghazan he was extremely competitive. But that wasn't an excuse for what he had done.

Ghazan was hovering over the girl and snarled when Zaheer got closer,"What is wrong with you!" Korra laid in his arms and was fighting back tears as she cupped her eye in sheer pain. Blood gushed through her fingers and she was breathing rapidly at the agony that consumed her face. She curled up and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep from crying out in pain. It felt like her face was on fire and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she withered in Ghazan's arms.

"It hurts!" She screamed and Zaheer panicked. Over the years he had grown rather fond of the watertribe girl. She was an affectionate child. The girl always insisted on cuddling even when he didn't want to be around her, which was the majority of the time. He'd pick her up and play games with her on occasion but it was difficult. As the years went by he found himself being charmed by the young Avatar.

Her personality was developing quite nicely, she had acquired Ghazan's laid back personality and humor, Ming-Hua's sarcasm, P'Li's fierce loyalty and protectiveness, and she had gained his charisma and smooth speaking. Though she was a rather fiery girl with a rebellious nature, she showed immense compassion, she hated bloodbending due to it's harm on innocent creatures. Korra continuously strived to make him proud and he noticed this, he was impressed with her development

"Korra! I'm sorry!" He stammered, he never lost his cool, but knowing that he possibly blinded Korra worried him immensely. She was the Avatar, she needed to be at tip top shape, and being half blinded would slow her down. He felt little guilt and more panicked due to the probability of slowing down the Avatar's bending progression. She had mastered water, she was extremely close to perfecting her firebending, and she was currently learning earthbending. Being half blind would make her duty as the Avatar and future Red Lotus member much more difficult.

"Korra!" Ming-Hua and P'Li were out of the house and sprinting towards the girl they had all come to care for so deeply. Zaheer stood back as his flustered form was replaced with his usual calm one. He didn't know how to improve the situation and he had already apologized, he'd just sit back on this one.

Ming-Hua quickly took Korra from Ghazan and rushed her into the house to heal her. Korra clung to her aunt and let out a small sob as the woman pulled her hands gently from her face and looked at her niece in relief. Two teary, sky blue eyes looked back at her in utter pain. The knife had just missed her eye and Ming-Hua's water tendrils began working to heal the future scar on Korra's eye. It was rather deep but luckily it wouldn't require too much healing.

"You're so strong." She said kindly as she smiled sympathetically at the girl who was doing everything she could to fight back her tears. Azure eyes met her dark black ones and the Avatar's, already rather toned arms, hugged herself as she struggled to maintain her scream while her aunt healed her.

The armless waterbender sighed as she used her free water tendril to wipe up the blood from Korra's wound. The scratch went from her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek.

Naga bounded into the house and Korra smiled as her furry companion nuzzled Korra's chest with her large snout. She whined softly at her master's pain and looked up at Korra sadly while the watertribe girl buried her hands into white fur.

Naga had grown to be gigantic during the three years the Red Lotus had remained on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. It was a big move for Korra, she had to change clothes and get used to the different climates, she was taken from the only home she had ever known and she had been bitter at first. The North Pole was her home. Ba Sing Se could never compare.

Ghazan walked in while P'Li and Zaheer were in the middle of a heated argument. When the lavabender saw Korra he smile widely at her,"Hey Kor Kor!" He sat next to her and grabbed her hand comfortingly,"How are you feeling?" He asked gently and Ming-Hua stopped her healing to examine Korra.

"How do you think she's doing, moron." She grumbled and Ghazan snorted.

"Must you always be so sarcastic, you big fun sucker." He muttered and Ming-Hua merely smirked at him before returning to her healing.

Korra sighed in relief as the pain began to subside,"I-I'm feeling better now." She stammered as she smiled at Ming-Hua and Ghazan assuringly. She then turned her attention to Naga and focused on petting her large friend. She knew her father hadn't meant to cause her pain, he just wanted her to be in good shape, like her mother she held unyielding loyalty to her loved ones. She'd give up anything for her family in an instant. Her father just wanted her to be prepared for the worst and he was only trying to help her.

Korra was often confused by her father. Half the time he seemed indifferent about her, the other times he'd be willing to play games with her, and take her out to do fun things. He was either annoyed with her or happy at her presence. There was no in between.

Ming-Hua pulled away and looked at her work. The once, bloody scar was replaced with a bright, white scar that contrasted with Korra's dark skin. The scar didn't look too bad on her and Ming-Hua sighed in relief. Korra was alright and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"I'm not going!" The seventeen year old snarled as she stood toe to toe with her father. Her hands were balled into fists and her bright, blue eyes sparked with rage as the two got in a staring contest. Both were too stubborn to look away.

"Korra!" Zaheer snarled,"You're going! You've mastered all the elements! Even metal and lavabending! You need to master airbending, do you understand? How can you be the Avatar if you can't airbend!"

Korra gritted her teeth,"I'll teach myself-"

P'Li gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder,"Korra, you haven't gotten any progress with airbending, you need to find Tenzin in Republic City!" She insisted and Korra scowled before jerking away from her mother. Betrayal flashed through her eyes, her mom wanted her gone too? Why did she have to leave? She was already powerful in all the other elements? What would airbending cost her!

"Mom! Dad! I don't want to go! Why can't I just stay with you guys! Who cares about airbending?" She spat in utter rage as she felt her fist heat up in anger.

Ghazan jumped in,"What if we wait-" He didn't want Korra to leave them.

Ming-Hua interrupted,"We've waited long enough." She reminded,"Korra, you can even take Naga-"

"Why can't you all come with me then!" She challenged and they all looked at each other nervously except for Zaheer who regarded his daughter calmly.

"We're needed here."

"In the Fire Nation?" She threw her hands up incredulously. Her blue eyes darkened as she glared at her father. Korra was a rather restless spirit, if she wasn't pulling pranks with Ghazan or playing with Naga or sparing with her dad, she was bending the elements. She loved to keep busy, she loved bending, and she loved moving around.

Airbending was not ideal, the thought of sitting there and meditating sounded horrid. Having to sit still and only breathe for hours sound miserable. She had to run, to bend, to fight! She didn't want to be peaceful! She wanted to be active, beat up bad guys, be the Avatar. Did she really need airbending?

"Yes. The Red Lotus requires us to remain here." He spoke calmly and was obviously sure of himself as he stood up a little straighter. Korra knew little about the Red Lotus, only that they wished to create a bridge to the human and spirit world so everyone would be connected. That's all Ming-Hua had told her and she never questioned them about the Red Lotus.

She did question her family about her heritage, seeing as she didn't look like any of them, apparently she was abandoned as a child. They found her in a cave in the North Pole and saved her life. She was indebted to them. They actually treated her like family rather than the orphan she truly was and she appreciated that. And knowing she'd be away from the only family she'd ever known, pained her, it frightened her. She had travelled the world with them as they trained her in the ways of bending, and now she'd be traveling alone. She knew she had to learn airbending, but spirits she didn't like the idea of going out on her own and knowing absolutely no one.

"B-But...I don't want to be away for so long...afterwards I come home right?" She pressed and Ghazan laughed.

"Of course! You're family!" He winked at her and the Avatar grinned widely before embracing her uncle. After all the hugs and goodbyes were given, Korra and Naga took off on a ship to Republic City.

Korra laid awake throughout the entire ride, anxious of meeting Tenzin though she had rehearsed what she'd tell airbender when he questioned her whereabouts.

She was halfway to Republic City and she was already homesick. She wanted to challenge Ghazan to an lavabending contest, she wanted to hear Ming-Hua's outrageous stories, she wanted to be held by her mother, she wanted to listen to probending matches with her father while making fun of and critique the players. She just wanted to stay with her family.

* * *

"Watch where you're going!"

"Then get out of my way, moron!"

Republic City was...intense to say the least. Korra had never been surrounded by so many buildings, cars, and people before. Her family had always stayed on the outskirts of towns, or in wooded areas, or farms. They were never big on meeting new people or settling down in a bustling city.

The teenager sighed as she walked around on top of Naga,"It's really pretty here...but it's so loud." She muttered to her polarbear dog and Naga barked in agreement as they watched cars zoom by and people chatter loudly to one another. There were many different food stands and the smell caused Korra's stomach to growl.

She was rather grumpy, she was hungry, irritated by the noise, and annoyed by the looks of awe and shock people gave her. Maybe it was because she was sitting on top of a polarbear dog, or maybe it was the giant white scar that ran over her eye and down her cheek, or maybe it was because she didn't look like she belonged in Republic City.

She was wearing a black, leather Fire Nation jacket that her mother had bought her. The jacket had red flames etched onto the sleeves and were various shades or red. Underneath her unzipped jacket she had on a blue tank top given to her by her aunt. The tank top was made in the North Pole by Unalaq's people, and Ming-Hua had acquired it for free. It was nothing special but it was one of Korra's favorite articles of clothing.

Her pants were a dull grey and went down to her ankles, her footwear consisted of black shoes given to her by her father. It was the first and only gift he had given Korra and they were her favorite. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail with two tribal beads that held two thick strands of hair framing her face.

Though it wasn't visible, Korra had one watertribe armband on her bicep and another armband on the other bicep that was from Ba Sing Se. Ghazan had wanted her to have earthbender pride so he went to the market and bought her the armband. It was a dull green color and etched onto it was the great wall, the great wall was a bright green so it contrasted with the darker color.

In Korra's pant's pocket she harbored her knife given to her from Unalaq, just incase she couldn't use her bending to get out a situation, her father had told her to keep it on her at all times just in case. But she knew that she would probably never use it.

"Excuse me, can you please direct me to Air Temple Island? I believe I'm lost." Korra asked a man that happened to be walking by her. His brown eyes assessed her greedily as she slid off of Naga.

"Sure, only if you let me buy you dinner first." He waggled his eyebrows and she snorted.

"It's fine. I'll just go ask someone else." She muttered before walking away.

"C'mon! Don't be like that!" The man called after her and she blushed furiously as she gritted her teeth and kept walking away. During her time with her family she hadn't interacted with people her own age. It was strange and unfamiliar. She wasn't sure how to respond to being...flirted with...and while it was flattering she certainly didn't like it. Especially from that guy.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders!" A voice shouted and Korra jumped. She turned to see a man gesturing wildly and speaking of the evils of bending,"Join Amon's cause! He'll make equality, a reality." The man thundered and Korra frowned as she told Naga to stay where she was and slid in amongst the crowd.

"Excuse me, out of natural curiosity what have benders done?" The Avatar was genuinely curious. She hadn't met many people and she didn't know how people were treated in Republic City. Her father had always told her to think rationally and to always ask questions before speaking against something she didn't believe in.

The man looked at her with a frown,"Benders rule this city! And abuse all of us who can't bend!" He explained heatedly,"The council abuses us, the triads, and even the probenders flaunt their power and look down on us! Benders are cruel people..." He trailed off once he saw her various amounts of bending clothing and sneered,"I take it you're a bender, or a bender supporter?" He spat and the whole crowd turned on her expectantly.

She shrugged,"Yes, I'm a bender. But I don't see why it's a big deal, especially if I'm listening to your complaints, if anything wouldn't it be good that I'm taking your words into consideration? I'd like to know of anything I can do to make life easier for...so many unhappy people." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as people looked at her with a mixture of irritation, relief, awe, and gratefulness. She was the Avatar, her duty was to bring peace, and by the looks of it these people were not happy by the lack of peace caused by benders in Republic City.

And maybe she was far more openminded to nonbenders because her father couldn't bend. He had always told her that the life of a nonbender was a difficult one, in certain situations he had lacked the ability to help his friends and he felt powerless. He admitted that in defeat he got reckless and irrational. And not being able to bend sometimes made him feel left out. He was an astounding fighter but he knew any of his Red Lotus companions could kill him without a second thought. He had confessed that his powerlessness scared him at times, but to make up for that he trained even harder.

Korra knew these people felt powerless and she wanted to help. Especially if a bunch of benders were running around acting wild.

The speaker against benders all but gaped at her,"Erm...uh yeah." He stammered before nodding at her in appreciation,"Thank you. Maybe if we had more benders like you this wouldn't be necessary." He grumbled and Korra smiled slightly before bowing her head respectfully.

"I hope you all can get the equality you deserve." She then turned and with her faithful companion the two continued to seek out directions to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors today, what's your name?" The bald airbender asked as he looked at her quizzically and stroked his beard. His hazel colored eyes examined the dark skinned girl before him and he absentmindedly adjusted his robes. The two stood near the sea and out behind the Air Temple, the girl looked at the scenery in awe, while also feeling a bit irritated about being here. Ugh, sitting still for hours meditating sounded horrible.

Korra smiled and stuck out her hand,"I'm Korra, the Avatar, and I need to learn airbending-"

Tenzin's face turned a bright red,"The Avatar! Don't be silly! I don't have times for your childish games. The Avatar has been missing for years and you aren't the first to make such a bold claim-" She rolled her eyes, knowing that she'd have to demonstrate all her power. Spirits was it that difficult to believe that she was the Avatar? As Ghazan would say, she was awesome!

Tenzin paled the earth rose up beneath the girl, putting her on a rocky pedestal, the waves crashed violently against the rocks holding up the island and water flew to the watertribe girl's free hand while fire danced on her other palm. Azure eyes brightened and a smirk appeared on her lips as she looked down at the stunned airbender.

"I'm the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it!"

 **First time writing an Avatar fanfic. Dang. And Salami will be in the next chapter so don't worry. Besides I'm total Korrasami trash so how can she not be. Review and whatnot. Hope this didn't suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Asami are you listening to me?" The masked man growled and the girl jumped before nodding slowly. The Avatar had been found in Republic City and now Asami was tasked with getting close to her and exploiting her weaknesses.

"Yes." The two stood in one of Hiroshi's underground tunnels. A single lightbulb illuminated the room making the masked man barely visible as he stood proudly with his chin cocked rather arrogantly.

"And you know your mission." Asami stared into the eyeholes of the mask stoically. She, had a slight fear of Amon, but a healthy one. She was undoubtably loyal to the man. Benders needed to pay for their oppression on those with no power. She was Amon's lieutenant for spirits sake, she kept everyone in line, and her father provided the weapons for the equalists.

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest,"Of course I do, Amon. You made it perfectly clear before you began your crazy rant again." Jade green eyes flashed with maliciousness as a smirk decorated her lips,"And you said I could get to her anyway I wanted?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest,"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

Ruby lips broke into a full out grin as she examined her nails carelessly. She'd toy with the Avatar just like that firebender did to her mother.

 _"Mommy!" The eight year old shrieked in horror as the woman was shoved to the ground by the hooded man. Asami could only stand there, frozen in shock as her mother was roughly kicked by the man. The woman cried out in pain as she slammed into the dresser, various amounts of objects fell off the ground and to the floor, Asami took a step towards her mother._

 _"No! Asami! Get out of here!" The woman pleaded and the man only spared a glance at Asami before laughing cruelly._

 _"Get up!" He roared and her mother complied. She shakily clambered to her feet. The once calm, collected, pristine, and lighthearted Yasuko was now a sobbing mess. Blood pooled from an open gash in her forehead. She clutched her side in pain as she leaned onto the dresser for support._

 _Dull, green eyes found Asami's and when she saw her child crying she swallowed down her sobs and stood a little straighter._

 _She sniffled before glaring at the man,"Just take what you want and go! Nothing will come from killing me!" She begged before looking at her traumatized daughter,"Baby girl, please go!" Her mother pleaded before giving her a brave, watery smile,"I'll be right behind you, okay?" She spoke softly and Asami nodded slowly as she let out a small sob._

 _"Y-You promise?" She stammered as she felt her knees tremble, it became hard to remain standing, her entire body was shaking as she watched her mother suffer._

 _Yasuko gave her a large grin,"I promise. I'll always be right behind you, and when I come for you, I'll sing to you like I always do. Okay?" She promised and Asami let out another sob before scrambling out of the room. The eight year old peeked out from other room so she could assure her mother kept her promise._

 _The man chuckled darkly before shrugging casually,"Well, you promised your daughter you'd be there. Get out of here before I change my mind!" He snarled and Yasuko nodded as tears of relief poured down her cheeks._

 _"Thank you so much." She breathed as she began to leave the room quickly. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and the pinned to the wall. Asami nearly screamed but kept quiet as she watched the scene in horror. No, mommy is supposed to come sing to me, she's supposed to be okay, Asami thought desperately and began breaking down. She didn't know how to help._

 _Yasuko squirmed as her back was slammed into the wall,"Please-"_

 _"Your husband put me out of work! I work for the Triple Threats now! And you're just the revenge I need, well, I thought about using precious little Asami." The man sneered before smiling wickedly at her,"But I figured that, he could always conceive another child with the woman he loves. But...if he didn't have said woman...then...oh man would his life be torn apart." The man laughed hysterically,"And the best part is, I get to see Hiroshi suffer, just like I suffered when my wife took our children and left me." His amused voice changed into one of bitterness. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he glared at Hiroshi's wife in disgust,"Do you know what that's like? Being abandoned by the people you love the most?" His voice cracked and Yasuko no longer struggled as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes._

 _Yasuko looked at him compassionately,"For what it's worth...I hope you find happiness again. I'm sorry this happened to you." She whispered before opening her eyes and smiling softly at him,"I'm sure despite the crime you're planning to commit, you're a good man underneath all the pain." The man froze and hesitated before letting out a choked sob._

 _"I-I'm so sorry...I have to. This isn't just about revenge. The Triad is making me...I...I'm sorry." He croaked,"How are you still so kind to me." He breathed as he stared at her in awe._

 _Yasuko gave him a trembling smile as she lowered her gaze in acceptance,"No person is born evil. The world we live in is a cruel one...just don't touch my daughter." She pleaded and the man nodded somberly before clenching his jaw._

 _"You have my word." He then...lit her aflame. Yasuko screamed in agony as he released his grip on her throat._

 _"MOMMY!" Asami screeched as she raced towards the woman,"NO!" She looked for water, for anything to put the fire out. But they were in her mother's bedroom and there was nothing she could use to distinguish the flames. The hooded man had raced out of the room and Asami thought she'd faint at the sight of her mother withering in pain due to the fire._

 _Yasuko let out another scream as her flesh started burning off and she looked at Asami sadly,"D-Don't look ba-baby." She hissed before facing away from her daughter,"L-Love you." Yasuko breathed before going still. Asami let out a strangled scream as she fell to her knees and wailed at her mother's flaming corpse. Vomit spewed from the child's lips at the smell of burning flesh. She couldn't bear the sight of her mother dying, especially in such a gruesome way._

 _"M-Mommy. Come back." The girl cried before she passed out._

"I'm going to play with her...and see how she likes being burned." Asami snarled as she squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. She shakily turned on her heel and ran from Amon, tears cascading down her cheeks, she bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping in the echoing tunnel. She'd never forget the cruelness of the benders. She'd get her justice, and she'd get her mother's justice.

* * *

"Korra, Bolin, this is Asami. My girlfriend, Asami." Mako introduced and the heiress smiled brilliantly at the two. She mostly ignored Mako's brother and looked at the Avatar. To her utter surprise the girl was stunning. Sparkling, azure eyes sized her up curiously, long brown hair cascaded down her back, the light blue dress complimented her perfectly, toned arms uncrossed from her chest, and a set of pearly white teeth made Asami blink.

The scar jumped out at Asami, the white scar contrasted against Korra's dark skin, and she was genuinely curious as to how the girl acquired the scar. Surprisingly the scar only added to Korra's appeal.

Korra's eyes traveled up and down the other girl's form briefly and Asami had to bite back a smirk. Oh this was too good to be true, did Korra...feel attraction towards her? Oh this was rich. This made the game even more fun, she'd have the girl eating out of the palm of her hand by the end of the month. And it'd give her a good reason to ditch Sharkbrows, she loathed firebenders, and the equalist would get a kick at her tricking the Avatar. This was perfect.

"A pleasure to meet you." Korra stuck out her hand,"Though, neither Bolin or I knew Mako had a lady friend." She waggled her eyebrows teasingly at the firebender who blushed. Bolin laughed, utterly smitten with Korra, before greeting Asami as well.

Asami forced a chuckle to escape her lips, she despised Mako in all honesty,"It's lovely to meet the Avatar, I've heard so much about-"

Korra waved her hand,"It's just Korra. Don't worry about the whole Avatar thing. I only use it to intimidate Bo here when he wants to be a punk." She teased the earthbender who rolled his eyes.

"You only freaked me out once." He muttered in mock grumpiness before grabbing her hand,"C'mon! Let's go dance!" He enthused and tugged a laughing Korra behind him. Asami watched Bolin and Korra dance crazily to the song, not even trying to be serious, and her eyebrows shot upwards in shock.

This was the Avatar? She expected a cocky jerk, flaunting her bending, intimidating world leaders and nonbenders. She didn't expect a rather down to earth girl who loved jokes more than her image.

"You didn't tell me she was so lively." Asami murmured, if Korra was naturally such a lively silly person then she'd have no problem garnering the Avatar's affection. This would be cake.

"She is, and she's a great addition to the Fire Ferrets, she sure knows how to fight. She's a lot like Bolin, I think she likes him." Mako shrugged and Asami laughed at the firebender.

"Oh sweetie, she'll friendzone him faster than you can say fireflakes." She chuckled and Mako frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a woman's intuition." Asami would have Korra wrapped around her tiny finger so easily. Bolin didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"You need to be the leaf-"

"BE THE LEAF! I'M THE AVATAR! NOT SOME INSIGNIFICANT LEAF!" Korra roared as she rammed her fist into the wooden panel. It looked like it was made of paper as Korra retracted her fist and huffed angrily while glaring at the hole she created. Like her father, she couldn't stand defeat. She was a fast learner when it came to the elements and now she suddenly couldn't generate a gust of wind! This was outrageous! She felt insulted! She also had no one to yell at!

"And I don't need stupid airbending to beat Amon!" She snarled as the earth trembled beneath her. Tenzin glared at her angrily while Korra continued steaming.

"Korra! You need to learn peace of mind before you can-"

Korra was too angry to listen,"Forget this! I'm going to get some grub. I'm starving." She muttered as she walked away from her teacher. Tenzin raced after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Korra! I'm your master and I'm telling you to meditate-" Korra whirled around and shoved the airbender away from her.

"Screw you, old man! Meditating didn't save anyone! And you, of all people, don't get to tell me what to do!" She snapped as her blue eyes darkened in rage. Tenzin's face was a bright red now and it looked like steam was coming from his ears as he towered over the defiant teen.

"I WON'T SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR RIDICULE! You grew up as an orphan! Never knowing your mother and father, and your caretakers obviously didn't know how to raise you properly-"

Korra cut him off by picking him up by his throat with one hand and squeezing harshly,"Don't you DARE sit back and talk about my family! Don't you EVER assume you know them!" She roared, and this was a perfect example of her mother's fierce loyalty.

Korra had told Tenzin that her alleged kidnappers were out of the picture, and that two kind people took care of her. She was told not to believe a word Tenzin said about her life as a baby and of course she listened to her family. Korra trusted her parents, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua with her life, she didn't trust Tenzin.

She dropped the airbender who spluttered while trying to regain his breath. He quickly leapt to his feet while rubbing his throat and looked at her with slight remorse,"Though...I don't agree with your violent tendencies...I apologize for talking about your...adoptive parents in such a manner. It was childish of me and I'm sorry." Tenzin was always the peacekeeper and Korra felt her anger slowly dissipate as she looked at her airbending instructor softly.

"I-It's okay...but I'm not sorry for reacting the way I did. How would you react if someone insulted your family?" She asked somewhat heatedly before turning on her heel and leaving the thoughtful man.

Korra felt unbelievably homesick as she laid on her cot in her room. She couldn't wait to just master airbending, defeat Amon, and return to her family. She missed Ghazan's jokes, her mother's warm hugs, her father's rare laughs, and Ming-Hua's unyielding sarcasm as she poked fun at Ghazan continuously.

There was a hesitant knock on her paper sliding door and Korra fought back a groan,"Yeah?"

The door slid open and there stood Meelo,"Hey Korra!" The bald, snotty nosed child yelled and Korra chuckled.

"What can I do for you Meelo?" She asked while sitting up and beaming widely at the child. She loved the air children. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were her stress relievers. Because of Ghazan's laid back and fun personality that had rubbed off on Korra, she loved children.

"Jinora, Ikki, and I are going to play air tag...erm I don't really know how you're going to play." He admitted sheepishly,"But we still want you to come play!" He enthused and Korra grinned wildly as she stood to her feet. She slung on her Fire Nation jacket as she raced outside with Meelo at her side.

"Hey Korra! Are you going to play! How can you glide if you can't airbend!" Ikki chattered excitedly and Jinora shot her sister a look for her insensitivity as Meelo grabbed a glider. Korra smirked and fire erupted from her bare feet and fists.

"I don't need a glider to beat you guys at tag!" She laughed as she flew after kids, who squealed in delight and urgency. Korra and the kids continuously played tag and Korra was far better at it. The reason being was that she had more control over her body than the children. But they gave her a run for her money because they were just as fast as her. If not faster.

Needless to say, when Asami arrived on Air Temple Island, she was quickly irritated. Korra flew through the air using firebending as she chased airbending children. Spirits she hated fire with every fiber of her being. She tried to bite down her annoyance as she walked onto the island.

"Korra!" She called out, waving her arms frantically until the Avatar saw her, Korra angled her body downwards. Asami's eyes widened as she flew straight at the girl. Thankfully Korra slowed and landed on her feet, the girl stumbled from the speed of her landing and ended up smacking onto the ground right in front of Asami. The Avatar collided with the heiress who landed on on top of her. Spirits that hurt, Korra thought as she blinked rapidly while staring up at the sky.

Raven colored locks tickled her hair and she looked down to see Asami laying on her chest. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks as she fought back a laugh. That landing was awesome!

Asami yelped when she found herself on top of the girl. She felt shaking and looked at the girl who broke and caused her fall, to see her laughing hysterically. She gently pushed green eyed girl off her as she rolled to her feet.

"Sorry bout that." Korra pulled the girl to her feet, still blushing furiously,"I didn't slow down early enough. What are you doing here?" She questioned as she eyed the girl quickly. She wore a red jacket that promoted Sato Industries, and black pants with black heels. Ruby lips smiled brightly at her, and Korra scratched the back of her neck as green eyes met blue, spirits Asami was beautiful. Korra mused before mentally smacking herself in the back of the head. Where had that come from?

Asami took Korra in. Grey, baggy sweatpants, blue tank top, and black leather jacket. Despite Asami despising fire, she couldn't deny that Korra looked really attractive. Her casual attire and slightly ruffled hair suited her.

"I just thought you and I could hang out today! I'd like to get to know you better." Asami smiled widely at the girl and Korra blushed once again before awkwardly shuffling her bare feet and looking at the ground momentarily.

"Erm sure. I'm not working on airbending at the moment anyway." She grumbled somewhat bashfully. Why was Asami so interested in her, she was probably just trying to be nice, Korra chided as she wet her lips and smiled back at the girl.

Asami's grin broadened,"Great!" This was far too easy. Soon she'd exploit Korra's bending extent and learn all her weaknesses. When Korra said goodbye to Tenzin's children the two went to Narook's, a nice little watertribe restaurant.

Once they ordered Asami looked at Korra earnestly,"So, tell me about yourself." She spoke softly as she coaxed the girl to come out of her shell.

Korra twiddled her thumbs before smiling sheepishly,"There's not much to tell. My father, mother, aunt, and uncle travelled the world with me to make sure I could bend all the elements. Now they're back at the Fire Nation while I'm here at Republic City. They wanted me to have an experience being off on my own." The girl shrugged and Asami felt a spark of jealously at the mention of Korra's family.

"So what all can you bend? You're a waterbender, can you bloodbend?" Asami questioned, knowing full well if she could that'd put a wrench in the equalist's plans.

Korra stiffened and her eyes darkened as she clutched the edge of the table,"I don't see why it matters." She snapped making Asami look at her in shock. She hadn't seen the easy going girl become angry before. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were balled into fists as she glared at the ground angrily. Obviously Korra had issues with bloodbending.

Asami hesitantly reached out and touched Korra's fist,"Hey, I'm sorry I brought it up. We don't have to talk about it-" Korra leaned away from her and her eyes narrowed at the gorgeous girl.

"Why do you care about what I can bend anyway?" She growled suspiciously and Asami tensed, crap, maybe getting information from Korra wouldn't be as easy as she thought. While the girl had seemed open and friendly, Asami was quite surprised by the girl's reserved attitude. She thought this would be an easy job, but Korra wasn't an idiot, she was an obvious skeptic.

So Asami did what she did best, channeled her inner sass,"Maybe it's because I want to get to know you." She growled as her eyes darkened in anger,"Isn't that what you benders like talking about? All the cool stuff you can do!" She hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Korra stared at her for a moment with wide, blue eyes before throwing her head back and laughing hysterically. Asami jumped at the noise as Korra's shoulders shook with laughter and her eyes looked at Asami filled with mirth.

The more she got to know Korra, the more she realized how unpredictable she was, she had no idea what to expect from the Avatar and she was infuriated. Asami was rather an intuitive, she could read people and emotions as if they were blue prints to create a car, but Korra was different.

Korra calmed as she grinned widely at Asami,"Ah, you sound like an equalist supporter." She became serious and lowered her voice,"Benders are oppressing tyrants who ruin everything because they were born differently, which they have no control of whatsoever!" She mocked Amon before chuckling once again and smiling at the shocked heiress again,"I love bending but I don't tell people about my...other talents." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Asami who couldn't help but laugh and blush slightly at Korra's silliness,"If I explain my other abilities, dad always told me that that would make me predictable." She explained before smiling sheepishly at the girl,"Sorry I blew up on you. Bloodbending is just...inhumane." Korra snarled under her breath. Asami wholeheartedly agreed, but just because Korra disapproved bloodbending didn't mean anything, many benders thought bloodbending was wrong.

Asami just laughed and waved her off,"You're fine, I understand." She really didn't understand how Korra...was like Korra. She was so strange, she was an enigma,"Tell me about your dad." Asami wasn't getting anywhere with Korra, so she'd take things slower, get to know her better before prying for the more in depth information about her life.

Korra's eyes brightened as their food was delivered before looking at Asami again,"My dad is a nonbender," Asami's eyes widened,"he taught me everything I know about fighting!" She picked up her chopsticks before grinning brightly at Asami,"What about you! Tell me about your family!" She enthused before stuffing her mouth with seaweed noodles. She slurped them up happily and Asami raised an eyebrow, Korra reminded her of a big puppy. Easily excited about the littlest of things, eager for food, content with little things in life.

"My father is the owner of Sato Industries," The woman frowned when Korra looked at her blankely before continuing,"My mother died when I was eight...a firebender...I saw the whole thing." She grumbled the last part, if she broke down some of her walls maybe Korra would break down some of her own.

Korra immediately stopped eating immediately and pushed her food aside,"Asami...I'm sorry. That's terrible...but if anything I think that's a testament of your strength." Korra wasn't very good at comforting people but she was good at finding the right words, just like her father,"After all that and here you are, dating a firebender and eating lunch with the Avatar?" She grinned broadly as Asami's saddened expression dissipated,"You're awesome! Mako is lucky to have you." Asami wanted to laugh.

She wanted to laugh at Korra's kind spoken words. She'd make Mako, Bolin, and Korra pay. She'd take her sweet time with Mako before making Korra suffer as well.

She could almost taste it, the look of betrayal Korra would wear when she realized that she played her, the way Korra would scream for mercy when Amon cleansed her. She couldn't wait to see the almighty Avatar trembling in fear as she was equalized. Asami's eyes brightened with excitement, no more firebending.

The death of her mother had caused her and her father to happily agree to join the equalist. As a child Asami had been traumatized and continuously had to go to therapy. Her father made her take martial arts so she would know how to protect herself. Everyone underestimated her, even the Avatar, and this was good. No one would expect the rich, dainty Asami Sato to be the lieutenant to the equalist mastermind, Amon. And now, her job was to flirt and get close to the Avatar, it would be challenging but she knew for a fact she could handle this.

Asami hummed before smirking at Korra,"I have to get going, it's been nice," She leaned forward so her lips were right next to Korra's,"but who said I really wanted Mako." She whispered huskily making Korra stiffen as the heiress backed away and flipped her hair behind her shoulder making Korra's entire face turn a bright red,"It's nice to have a girlfriend to spend time with for once." Asami winked at the stammering Avatar before exiting the noodle shop.

Korra gaped after her and shook her head vigorously. Asami had to be kidding...right? Korra paid for her noodles before leaving the shop as well. Asami Sato...spirits this girl was going to be her undoing.

* * *

Korra's walk home to Air Temple Island quickly went awry when three people appeared. Equalists. The three of them cornered her in an alley that she was taking to get back to her temporary home. They were all dressed in dark green clothes, black masks, and goggles. At the sight of them Korra laughed before taking off her Fire Nation jacket.

"I can assure you," Korra chuckled,"this'll be a lot more fun for me." The equalists pulled out their shock rods and they cackled with electricity. Korra smirked as the three ran at her. Korra let out a roar and fire spewed from her lips and the nonbenders slid underneath her flames. Korra flipped over them before the equalist man could land a blow.

 _"Remember, no mercy."_ She heard her father hiss and her determination to destroy them strengthened as she ducked an incoming blow. She drew water from one of the many puddles in the alley and made them cover her hands. They turned to ice spikes on her fists and her smirk broadened as she stabbed one of her spikes in the stomach of one of the equalists. The man wailed in agony as Korra ripped her spike out of his stomach and he fell to the ground. Blood pooled out of him and Korra found unimaginable pleasure at his pain and the sight of his blood.

The Avatar was a rather compassionate person...when she wasn't fighting. When she engaged in battle she fought like a woman possessed. She lost herself at the first sight of blood. She wanted to see more.

"Gahneh!" The woman equalist screamed at her fallen comrade before she rushed towards Korra. The Avatar swiftly dodged the chi blocker before landing a roundhouse kick on the girl's head. The woman flew backwards and Korra laughed cruelly.

"Obviously Amon didn't send his best fighters." She taunted as both the girl and her partner came at her again. Korra winked at them before jumping in the air and vanishing into the earth. The two looked around, frantically trying to find the Avatar, Korra appeared behind them and used the earth to crush the woman equalist. She made an equalist sandwich with the large rocks and crushed her with ease and the snapping of bones was heard before Korra turned to the last man standing.

Before he could blink the earth from the wall wrapped him up and trapped him. He struggled feebly and Korra just laughed at his pathetic attempts to escape as she let the ice on her hands turn back into water as she let it fall back to the ground.

Korra's fist became fire and she narrowed her eyes,"Why did Amon send you? Especially at this time of day? It's obvious that you three are new to this job. You didn't even land a hit on me." Korra interrogated as the man trembled, his face was still concealed but Korra knew he was crying.

"W-We were sent to get a better feel for your power...you weren't supposed to kill us...you're the Avatar. You should want peace...like Aang-"

Korra gritted her teeth,"I'm not Aang!" She roared, she was so sick of people comparing her to her past life,"So he sent you to scout me out? And you three really thought you could get away?" Korra chuckled darkly and the man let out a sob as he lowered his head submissively.

"P-Please." He breathed and Korra's fire dissipated making him sigh in relief...until she pulled out the knife given to her by Unalaq.

Korra smiled wickedly at the man,"I'm real tired of you equalists and Amon trying to force change like this. Violence won't get you anywhere! Especially with me!" She snarled before letting out a calming breath and smiled once again,"Since you hate bending so much, something I was born with and can't control, I'll just slit your throat. How's that sound?" She hissed and the man only cried harder in response.

 _"Finish him, no mercy."_ Zaheer snarled in her head and she nodded before ripping the man's mask off and slicing his jugular. Blood ran down his neck as his sobs were abruptly cut off. Korra sighed in satisfaction before making the earth drop the man. She wiped the blood off her knife, onto the man's corpse, and tucking the blade back into her pocket.

She checked to make sure all the equalists were dead before picking up her jacket and strolling out of the alley. There was no evidence that the Avatar slaughtered the equalist. For all anyone would know it was an earthbender. She had been meticulous to only leave physical signs of earth behind, she held back her firebending and no one could tell she used water to her advantage. Amon wanted to play? Good. The bloodshed of equalists would be on his hands, not hers.

 **Boom, Korra is** **merciless and as usual, hot headed. We have discovered the faults in her stars! So um review and what not. Hope you all liked Salami...or not because she's kinda evil...and Korrasami will happen gradually. Not all at once.**


	3. Chapter 3

Korra let out a triumphant laugh as she easily blocked the probender's earthbending with her arms.

"Korra! Red!" Bolin shouted and Korra smirked at the codename as she turned towards the earthbender and raced towards him. Mako's ears perked at the shout of Red and he covered Bolin as Korra ran to him. Bolin put his hands out and Korra leaped into the air and Bolin used his hands to propel her even higher.

While midair Korra fired water at the rival probenders, the Tigerdillos, and they dodged her blasts while returning fire. Korra blocked the elements thrown at her while Mako and Bolin fired fire and earth at the distracted probenders. They had struck two of the benders and they flew out of the ring.

Korra landed on her feet and rolled to ease the impact. The remaining Tigerdillo was a firebender and he focused all his energy on Korra.

 **"And what is this? It looks as though the Avatar is taunting Kodooko!"**

The announcer laughed as the resilient teen goaded the man. He shot fireball after fireball at her and she flipped and rolled with ease.

She smirked at him,"C'mon Kodooko! This is a competition!" She shook her butt at him mockingly and he screamed as he blasted more fire at her.

She did a perfect back flip over the blast and laughed,"If AHHHHHH is your way of asking me to dinner afterwards I'll have to decline, I'd rather date a real firebender." She mocked and the crowd roared in laughter and screams at her taunt. Kodooko fired two more fireballs in rage before he ran out juice.

Bolin and Mako had calmed their laughter before the three of them sent Kodooko into the water with their respected elements. The crowd cheered wildly as the three waved at them before walking out of the ring.

 **"ANOTHER WIN FOR THE FIRE FERRETS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!"** The announcer screamed in excitement making the crowd even more amped for the underdog team as they excited the arena.

"That was great! You're amazing Kor!" Bolin enthused when they got back to their box. The earthbender wrapped her into a bone crushing hug and Korra laughed while attempting to hug him back as best as she could.

"You guys did great too! Nice boost Bo! And Mako, Mr. Hat Trick! Way to cover for us!" Korra chuckled as Bolin set Korra down.

Asami sauntered into the room with a bright grin as she approached Mako and hugged him,"That was a great game guys!" She quickly pulled away from the hug with Mako and grinned widely at Korra,"And Korra! That was amazing! And funny, Kodooko needed to be knocked down a peg." Asami shrugged nonchalantly while Korra blushed and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she thought back to their lunch outing the other day. Asami must have been joking about not wanting Mako, Korra figured and let out a small sigh of relief, she didn't want to cause a rift in the team.

"Thanks...it was nothing really. The fabulous bending brothers were the real heroes of today." She muttered humbly while Bolin wrapped an arm around her and Mako snorted.

"You really should give yourself more credit." Mako commented though Asami noticed the way his eyes hardened at Korra and Bolin's proximity.

Asami held back a snort, spirits, was this really going to be a love rectangle? Well, she could care less about Mako and Bolin, she just needed to get to Korra. And she really didn't blame Mako for staring.

Korra had taken off her headgear and she was a ruffled, adorable mess. Her blue eyes pulsed with power and glowed with excitement, a brilliant smile lit up her lips, and her hair was a ruffled mess that either stuck straight up or clung to her face due to the sweat.

Asami smiled at all the benders,"Dad and I got you all new uniforms, they have our logo on them since we're sponsoring you, and we figured that you guys could get better equipment." She mused as she examined their uniforms, they certainly could be upgraded, they were ripped and worn and far too baggy. The new uniforms were guaranteed to make the Fire Ferrets move swifter since they'd be tighter than these baggy disasters.

Mako slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek,"That's great babe, thanks." He pulled her closer and her eyes widened as he kissed her forehead and she fought back a cringe. Firebending scum. She played her part and kissed the corner of her mouth, oh this was repulsive, before he dove to kiss her on the mouth. Someone just kill me, she thought miserably as she moved her head slightly so his lips hit her cheek again. He looked at her funny and she pretended not to notice as she attempted to look interested in the next bending match.

"Boo! Get a room!" Bolin yelled and Korra laughed.

"Yeah! We're being scarred over here!" The two looked at each other before laughing again at Mako's fiery red cheeks and Asami's sheepish smile. Spirits Mako needed to get off her or she'd flip. He was sweaty, smelled terrible, and she didn't like him. He was so overbearing with affection.

Mako glared at the two before smiling at Asami,"Um...I wondered if tonight you wanted to go out for dinner?" He asked and before Asami could think of declining Bolin spoke up.

"Korra! You, me, and Pabu! Victory dinner at Narooks! What do ya say? Then afterwards we can just hang out?" He grinned widely at her and Korra chuckled before nodding. Mako and Asami bristled at this. Mako was irritated because he had the smallest crush on Korra and Asami was irritated because Bolin was making it harder for her to spend alone time with Korra and woo her.

"Of course Bo! I could never pass up food!" She enthused before waving at Mako and Asami,"We'll catch you guys later. We're off to be idiots!" She grinned mischievously and Bolin mimicked her troublemaking smirk.

Mako ran a hand through his hair,"Have fun...but if you end up in jail again I'm not bailing you out." At the sound of this Bolin and Korra both deflated.

"That was one time! Not my fault Bo can't hold his alcohol!" Korra whined and Mako laughed heartily before rolling his eyes.

"He may have been drunk but you tried to help him rob the candy store...with a banana." Mako sighed and face palmed as Bolin and Korra laughed rambunctiously. Tenzin had given her hell for that! It was awful! He made her meditate for all of the airbending lesson! And he knew she hated meditating.

"I was drunk too!" Korra poorly defended as she and Bolin leaned on each other for support while they clutched their stomachs. Grass green and sky blue eyes lit up in mirth as they looked at each other knowingly.

Asami spoke up while looking at Mako,"C'mon Mako this is a team victory! We should all celebrate together. Let's go with Bolin and Korra." She pointed out and she saw Bolin momentarily pout while Korra nodded slowly as did Mako.

"Makes sense I guess." Mako shrugged and Asami held back a snort, he just wanted to so that Korra and Bolin wouldn't be alone together. But if Asami could get Korra drunk then maybe she could exploit her weaknesses more easily.

* * *

After the four ate at Narooks they were in a small, secluded bar. Bars like this never played the probending matches on the radio, they were on the outskirts of town, and they barkeepers never attempted to mess with politics. So this bar was a good place for the famous Fire Ferret brothers, the heiress, and the legendary Avatar because no one would recognize their faces.

They all sat at the table and were surrounded by shot glasses. Korra had taken off her leather jacket because the room was rather hot and Asami was using all her willpower not to stare at the girl's arms because spirits they were impressive.

She despised the Avatar, but she wasn't disgusted with herself for finding the bender attractive, who didn't find the carefree and easy going girl good looking? And just because she was ogling and flirting with the brunette didn't mean she was emotionally invested. Quite the contrary, actually.

"So..." Korra started as she stared at the shots,"Are we just gonna wing it or-"

Bolin jumped to his feet excitedly before grabbing Korra's hand,"Kor, we have cause shenanigans first!" He all but pleaded and they both shared a trouble filled smirk as they slid out of their seats,"You guys have to watch this." Bolin snickered as he and Korra went to opposite sides of the bar.

The music changed and became more upbeat and the few people in the bar began to dance. There had to be at least twenty people in the building. And Asami watched as Korra grabbed a random man's hand. He smiled at her and spun her around as they both danced wildly to the music. He leaned closer to Korra and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush.

Suddenly Bolin stormed forwards and yanked Korra away from the man,"How dare you harbor a fugitive! I'm detective Pabu and you two are under arrest! This woman, Naga, is under arrest for murder and you're under arrest for protecting her!" He roared and everyone looked at them in shock while Korra pretended to be outraged.

The man put his hands up in defeat,"Sorry man, I didn't know-"

Bolin sneered,"Didn't know! Yeah right! How couldn't you know who the most wanted criminal in the Southern Watertribe is!" He huffed in disbelief and Mako chuckled at his two, unbelievably silly, teammates.

"Look! I-I didn't mean...I didn't know! Surely there has to be something I can do!" He whimpered as he looked at Bolin, or Agent Pabu, helplessly,"I can't go to jail again! My wife will kill me!" He begged as he got on his knees and gripped Bolin's shirt tightly.

Bolin narrowed his eyes,"Why did you go to jail the first time?" He growled menacingly and Asami tried not to laugh at Korra's adorable, dubious expression.

The man gulped and looked down at his shoes in shame,"These two drunk idiots came into a candy store I was in with masks on and bananas in their hands threatening to shoot if they didn't get free candy! I'm just a person buying candy! So I went to them and tried to diffuse the situation and the manager came out...and the drunk guy yelled that I was an accomplice! And Lin Beifong arrested all three of us!" The man yelled angrily and Korra and Bolin shot each other wide eyed looks.

Korra was fighting to hold back her laugh while Bolin paled and looked utterly guilty as he watched the man closely. Mako was nearly in tears, so that's the other guy who was arrested!

"Just...what can I do to make this go away?" The man asked pleadingly,"It's not my fault that I wanted to dance with a hot girl in a bar-"

"You have a wife...what were your intentions with Naga?" Agent Pabu snarled and the man grinned sheepishly.

"Thought I'd get lucky." He admitted and Korra...or Naga, bristled before crossing her arms over her chest. Get lucky...this married moron can get lucky with his wife! Not her!

"Oh please! I used you! And you couldn't even help cover me! Agent Pabu, this man is an accomplice of mine! If I'm going down, so is he!" Korra/Naga yelled and Bolin/Pabu nodded while cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"First a candy store, now harboring Naga? People like you make me sick!" Bolin roared in mock anger and Korra nearly lost her composure then and there. Bolin's face was like a tomato from yelling so much and his single, perfect curl bounced back and forth on his forehead as he moved his head around wildly.

The man whimpered,"No!" And he began...he began crying. He sobbed shamelessly in front of everyone at the bar. Bolin and Korra looked at each other wide eyed and Mako bit back a laugh. Those two goofs should have known this would backfire.

Bolin leaned forward and whispered,"Fifty yuans and this'll all go away. Naga doesn't take partners so I know you're innocent." Did Bolin feel terrible? Yes he did. But the man was a rich one and anyone who looked at him could see that. He was wearing a satin colored robe, and had gold chains hanging from his neck, he was a prissy rich guy if Bolin had ever seen one.

The earthbender knew the type, he saw plenty of them when he and Mako were on the run. The man forked over fifty yuans as if he was handing out candy instead,"Now get out here!" Bolin growled and the man got up and bolted out of the bar. The people of the bar slowly went back to dancing now that the issue was seemingly resolved.

Korra laughed before turning on her heel,"You'll never catch me now, Agent Pabu!" She yelled as her blue eyes sparkled with mirth and excitement. She loved playing pranks with Bolin and running around and being a goofball with him. He was the most fun person, besides Ghazan, that she had ever encountered. And maybe she did have the smallest crush on him, but she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, it wasn't worth it. What they had was amazing and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Bolin started to chase her,"That's where you're wrong!" For about ten minutes the laughing Korra and Bolin ran around the bar. They slipped through people and dove behind chairs, it was quite a humorous sight when Korra caught Asami's vivd chartreuse colored eyes on her...and tripped slightly. That was all Bolin needed to catch up and tackle her to the ground. The pair rolled as they laughed hysterically and slowly clambered to their feet.

The two walked back to Mako and Asami,"I can't believe you conned the man out of fifty yuans. And then ran around like children." Mako stared at them in disbelief as Korra grinned widely and kissed Bolin's cheek.

"Well me and Agent Pabu, AKA my partner in crime, have no other way to make money! With you and Asami, we all know she's the bread maker." Korra grinned and Bolin chuckled while blushing from Korra's kiss on the cheek.

Asami smiled slightly before looking at their untouched shots,"Are you guys going to drink or not?"

An hour later the three benders were completely plastered. Asami was the only sober one seeing as she volunteered to be the designated driver and get everyone home.

Korra was leaning on Bolin drunkenly,"Asssssssssssssaaaammmmiii!" She slurred and Asami looked at her in amusement. Yes she still despised Korra, but that didn't mean the Avatar's drunken state wasn't hilarious.

"Yes?"

"Are you," She hiccuped,"gayyyyyy?" She asked as she looked at the girl with half lidded eyes. Mako wasn't listening to the conversation as he stared at the ceiling in wonder. His weird eyebrows wiggled about as he thought about spirits knows what.

Bolin laughed,"Not as gay as you...Kor!"

Korra pouted and jutted out her bottom lip,"I'm not gay! Girls are hawt! So are guys!" She grumbled and Bolin leaned close to Korra.

"Am I hot?" He asked as he looked at her through clouded green eyes. Korra nodded and he grinned,"Is Mako hot?" Korra nodded again,"Is Asami hot?" Korra smiled broadly and her nod was a little more vigorous. Asami smirked, oh goodness, Korra was going to be SO easy to manipulate drunk!

Korra then turned back to Asami,"Are you gey?" She mumbled as she leaned towards the engineer. She rested her chin on her hands and smiled dopily at her.

Asami rolled her eyes slightly before shrugging,"Bi." Though she preferred women rather than men in all honesty. And she didn't mind telling them her sexuality seeing as they were utterly drunk. But they could all hold their alcohol rather well, they could still speak in complete sentences decently well and Asami was rather surprised. She was a lightweight when it came to drinking, she needed her mind to stay sharp and focused, so she usually never drank.

Korra's eyes widened as she groggily leaned forward and stared at Asami with droopy eyes,"Where are you go-going?" She mumbled and Asami chuckled before Bolin looked at Korra.

"Korrraaaa!" He all but yelled and she looked at him slowly. Her blue eyes squinted as she looked at her partner in crime. Why was he so blurry? She put her hands on his shoulders momentarily to make sure he was still there. He was! She thought in relief before sighing and putting the palms of her hands onto his cheeks, she squeezed them and giggled, he was making so many weird faces! She pulled her hands away and then grinned.

"Whattttttt!" She yelled back before the earthbender smashed his lips onto hers. Korra sat absolutely still as Bolin kissed her and he pulled away before slumping back in his chair and falling asleep.

"WHOA!" Korra screamed as she slammed her hand onto the table,"Asami! Did you see that! Ass..." She trailed off and Asami gave her an amused grin before Korra jolted upright and spoke again,"Assamiii! Bolin tried to kill me...with his lips! Oh spirits! I thought he was my friend!" Her eyes became teary as she looked at Bolin angrily who was snoring,"Traitor!" She hissed before erupting into a giggling fit while Asami pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Next time she was going to get drunk, screw rationality, she hated having to suffer through so much stupidity.

Mako scowled at his sleeping brother and looked at Korra angrily. His eyebrows were furrowed and he leaned closer, over the table to the waterbender. Korra looked back at him leaned back lackadaisically in her chair as she ungraciously let out a burp and cracked her knuckles carelessly.

"Wha-What? Are you a witch? Did you poison Bolin! Can I kiss you!" Mako slurred and Korra shook her head and smiled droopily at him.

"Nope! I'm a virgin! And you have shark eyebrows! It would never work!" Asami fought back a laugh at Korra's drunken state.

Mako snorted before turning to Asami,"Can I kiss you?" Asami narrowed her eyes at him, of the three benders she despised Mako the most. He was rather dull with half their conversations, he was rude to others, he always worried about her wellbeing, he tried to shelter her when he had no right to do so, he was very possessive, his scarf was tacky, and he always had to touch her. It was infuriating!

"No. Now come on guys. We should get going. It's late. Korra, you can stay at my house because it's too late to get you back to Tenzin." Asami prodded and Korra looked at her with raised eyebrows. Mako huffed angrily before staring back up at the ceiling, he felt so rejected.

"Asammmmii! Are you trying to seduccce meh?" Korra asked suggestively while waggling her eyebrows. Asami stood to her feet and smirked at the watertribe girl.

She ran a single finger underneath Korra's chin and the Avatar's breath hitched,"How ever did you find out?" Asami purred as Korra watched her in fascination and undeniable lust. Asami chuckled before leaning back,"Now get up, you and Mako need to help me get Bolin out of here."

As the four exited the bar Mako stopped Asami,"Asami! Asami!" He yelled urgently and she raised an unamused eyebrow at him. Korra kept walking until she had shoved Bolin into the back of the car. Then she stumbled back over to the two and leaned heavily on the sober Asami. The green eyed girl tried to ignore the Avatar, who was literally breathing down her neck, and looked back at Mako in annoyance.

"Yes, Mako?"

"Asami I-I think I'm pregnant...I swear you're the father!" Mako was teary eyed as he held his stomach and Korra's eyes widened as she ungracefully tripped over to Mako.

"Oh my! Mako! Can I touch your stomach?" Korra asked giddily and Mako nodded as the Avatar placed her hand on his stomach. She perked,"I felt a kick! Oh spirits I felt a kick!" She laughed and Mako let a couple of tears fall down his cheeks.

"This is amazing, Korra, will you be the godmother?" He asked and Korra hugged the man.

"Of course I will buddy!" Korra enthused,"I'd be honored, I'll teach the ki-kid not to get pregnant like you did." She slurred as she put her hand on his stomach again,"I th-think it's a boy! He kicks so hard." She mused to herself while she glanced up drunkenly at Asami. She hoped her friend didn't feel overwhelmed with suddenly having to take care of the child. Asami did look rather irritated with the life growing inside of Mako's stomach.

He smiled warmly at Korra,"Thanks, that means a lot..." He turned back to Asami and lowered his eyes as she looked at him in utter disbelief,"I know this is scary, babe...but we'll get through this!" He promised her and Korra grabbed Asami's hand.

"Don't worry Salami, I'm here whenever you need me, I sweeaar!" She said solemnly and Asami rolled her eyes, Salami?

"Please...everyone just get in the car." She groaned in annoyance. She didn't peg Mako as an annoying drunk but she was wrong about many things.

The brothers sat in the back of the car and Korra sat upfront with the driving Sato. The car ride back was just as painful.

"What are you going to name him?" Korra asked and Mako shrugged as he patted his tummy affectionately.

"I want to name him...Kevin." Asami wrinkled her nose, Kevin? Drunk or not drunk, Mako was an idiot.

Korra laughed drunkenly,"That's stupid!"

Mako glared at her,"You're stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Asami! Mako called me stupid!" Korra screeched as she looked at the daughter of Hiroshi expectantly,"He's just mad that he has ugly eyebrows!" She yelled as she turned back and glared at Mako defiantly.

He gasped and tears filled his amber eyes,"T-Take that back! I'm pregnant! An-And very hormonal!" He screamed before he began bawling his eyes out,"A-And I'm fattttt!" He wailed and Korra grabbed his hand quickly.

"H-Heyyyyyy!" She slurred,"Y-You're not fat. You look great for a pregnant woman." She reassured him and he sniffled as he wiped his tears away.

"Do you mean it?" He asked quietly and she smiled widely at him.

"Of course I do. You're beautiful Mako, and being pregnant doesn't change that." She patted his hand affectionately and he blushed. Asami groaned at her drunk companions and debated on whether or not it'd be a good idea get in a car crash and kill all the bending morons in this car.

Once the heiress dropped the boys off at their apartment she looked over at Korra who was leaning out over the car door like a dog would. She howled happily into the night sky and Asami chuckled slightly.

"So Korra...what things can you bend?" Asami asked as she pulled into the driveway of her mansion. Her father would be out for a business trip for a week so she had the estate all to herself.

Korra smirked wildly at her as she stumbled out the car,"I'm an excellent...Satobender." Asami gaped at the drunk Avatar before heat rose to her cheeks, drunk Korra = horny Korra. That would have been lovely to know.

The manor felt utterly empty though there were several expensive decorations and furniture that filled it. Her home had always felt empty since the death of her mother. Her father had grown rather despondent after her mother's death and she didn't blame him. But he usually left her alone and wouldn't speak with her, this went on for ten years, he only spoke with her when he had to or when they were working on engines together.

When she had turned sixteen everything had changed. He talked to her about equalists, increased her self defense classes, and spoke with her happily about how they'd get revenge on benders. Asami wanted to make her once cold father, proud of her, she wanted to bring justice to her fallen innocent mother. When her mother died, Asami's world had crumbled, and the house lost it's warmth. It felt empty, like Asami did when she watched her mother burn alive.

She'd never forgive benders. She'd make them all pay, she'd make her father proud, she'd bring justice to her mother. Korra would suffer, Mako would suffer, Bolin would suffer, every bender who thought they could oppress the helpless would suffer!

"Korra," Asami tried again as they walked into her home,"seriously...what can you bend?" Asami was growing rather impatient with her lack of progress of opening the girl up. Even drunk, Korra wasn't making this easy.

Korra wasn't listening, she was humming contently to herself and twirling around in circles. Asami was surprised she could still stand, she drank more booze than Bolin and Mako had. Korra let out a small giggle as she twirled again and hummed even louder.

Asami's impatience grew,"Korra come on! I want to know-" She was cut off by the Avatar.

"Looosen up!" Korra laughed before grabbing Asami's hand and spun her. The heiress huffed in annoyance as Korra momentarily stopped humming,"Asami." She said seriously as she dipped the woman,"You need to sto-stop being so glum." Korra scolded and Asami rolled her eyes as she let the drunk, but surprisingly sturdy, Avatar lead her into a dance. It wasn't the most elegant dance, but for a drunk person it wasn't too bad.

Korra's hands were respectively on her waist and grudgingly Asami lifted her hands to the shorter girl's shoulders. Korra's blue eyes twinkled despite their fogged over look, and she grinned widely at the heiress.

"Y-You're pretty!" Korra stammered as heat rose to her cheeks.

Asami huffed,"Thanks...are we done now?" She asked irritably as she was dipped once again,"You're drunk you you need to get to bed." She chided and Korra's strong hands merely pulled raven haired girl closer to her. Asami felt heat rise to her cheeks at their proximity as Korra let out a small laugh.

Why was Asami so angry? Korra wondered, Asami's smile looked like sunshine and gumdrops! Gumdrops! Korra wanted gumdrops! She blinked before reeling herself back in, she wanted to see Asami smile first, then she'd get gumdrops. And maybe Asami would smile and eat gumdrops with her if Korra serenaded the daughter of Hiroshi! Then afterwards, Asami might give her a kiss! Asami, gumdrops, and kisses! This would be the best night ever!

Korra spun her around again,"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy! When skies are grey! You'll never know dear! How much I love you! Please don't take, my sunshine, awwayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Korra sang at the top of her lungs and Asami felt a sudden warmth erupt within her chest as Korra smiled widely and rested her head on her shoulder.

Her mother always used to sing that song to her. Before she tucked her in for bed she'd sing that very song so that Asami would remember that she loved her. The warmth quickly dissipated when she realized who had sung the song. The Avatar. Not her mother, but the bender, the Avatar's bending kind was the reason her mother could no longer sing to her. She felt bitterness swallow her once warm smile as she pulled away from Korra.

"Let's just get you to your room." The engineer grumbled and Korra looked at her dumbfounded as she followed the suddenly frustrated Asami to her guest bedroom.

The second they entered the room Korra grinned widely and ripped off her jacket and shirt with ease before tearing off her pants. Asami's eyes widened at Korra's muscular six pack and toned thighs as she stood before her in bindings and white panties.

The green eyed girl bit her tongue and forced herself not to rush over to Korra and take her then and there. It was out of attraction, Asami felt no love for this bending menace. But her jade colored eyes ran up and down the length of Korra's stomach, the taunt muscles looked like something from a dream, spirits she was so gay right now.

"Asamiii! Thanks for tonightt!" Korra sang as she took her hair out of it's ponytail but left her tribal beads in. Asami's face turned red, Korra looked like a primal hunter as her blue eyes gleamed with lust, her smirk made Asami's heart beat a little faster as she stalked towards the girl. Korra looked wild...and so utterly attractive that Asami felt her heart constrict.

"N-No Korra!" She stammered as she backed away from the predatory walk of the Avatar,"Down! Down! Bad Avatar! Don't come-" Korra pounced and grabbed Asami's waist before lifting her into the air with ease. She tossed the engineer onto the bed and was soon on top of her. She straddled Asami's hips and the girl beneath her withered in lust as she fought herself from giving into the Avatar.

"Hmmm..." Korra purred as she leaned down towards the girl and buried her face in her neck,"You smell good." She breathed and Asami wanted to slit her own throat for letting out a moan. This was humiliating! She felt Korra's lips kiss her neck and she arched into her in want. Spirits this was going terribly.

Korra paused before pulling away from the girl and her smirk broadened,"Not yet, Sato." She whispered huskily and Asami shivered in anticipation. Korra ran a hand down Asami's clothed torso and stopped when she reached the button of her pants. Asami's breathing increased as the two looked at each other lustfully. Asami's hands had found Korra's muscular shoulders and she griped them tightly as she looked at the girl pleadingly. She needed Korra to touch her, this was pure torture. The heiress felt like she was on fire and her neck tingled from where Korra's lips had been.

Korra let out a throaty laugh before leaning close to Asami's ear,"I am very drunk right now. And you, like the man in the bar, aren't getting lucky tonight." She breathed before completely ripping herself away from Asami and falling onto the bed beside her. Korra wrapped an arm around the aroused girl's waist and began spooning her before she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Asami laid there in utter shock and humiliation,"You asshole!" She hissed as she tried to calm her aching body. Spirits she hated Korra! She hated Korra so much! She tried to move from the girl's strong grip but to no avail, Korra's arm tightened around her and Asami let out an angry groan.

Maybe getting Korra to open up wouldn't be as easy as she thought. Even drunk, the girl wouldn't answer her questions. Asami wasn't getting anywhere and she never would if Korra kept quiet and kept making her feel so flustered.

* * *

The only thing Korra could remember from last night was being an idiot with Bolin, feeling Mako's stomach, and dancing with Asami. The rest was a blur. So when she woke up wrapped around the heiress she was more than a little freaked out.

Asami had her arm loosely around Korra's waist and her free hand was on her bare stomach. She was snuggled against Korra's chest and their legs were entangled together. Raven locks were splayed on the pillow and mixed with Korra's brown hair that was missing it's usual ponytail.

Then she felt it. The excruciating pounding against her head. She felt like her skull was going to split open and she let out a quiet whimper as she attempted to untangle herself from Asami. It was obvious nothing happened last night, Asami was still wearing her jacket and pants, there were no erm...marks on any of them and this caused Korra to sigh in relief. She had fallen asleep next to Mako's girlfriend.

Things could have gone terribly, especially because she was rather physically attracted to Asami. It was nothing emotional, she just found her very good looking. It kind of confused Korra, she didn't think she was gay...or bisexual seeing as she had developed the tiniest crush on Bolin as well as Asami.

She jumped when a loud snore erupted from Asami's lips. Korra's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she let out a small laugh. Asami, the rich, perfect, and beautiful engineer snored in her sleep! Oh! This was too good to be true! Asami snored loudly once again and Korra couldn't handle it. She laughed extremely loudly. She was shaking with laughter and Asami's eyes snapped open and she jumped when she saw their position.

She scooted away from Korra and frowned at her laughing state,"What!" Asami whispered angrily. She had been having a nice sleep! Despite her hating Korra, the Avatar was like a heater, and this manor was freezing.

Korra's laugh turned into groan when her headache returned to her,"Stop yelling!" She hissed before chuckling,"You snore in your sleep." The bender teased and Asami scowled.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You sound like a car!" Korra laughed again as she clutched her head. Asami smirked, good, Korra deserved a headache. Especially after the stunt she pulled last night. Ugh this girl was infuriating. Jade eyes flickered to the dry spittle on the side of Korra's lips and her smirk broadened.

"Yeah, well you drool in your sleep!" Asami taunted and Korra grinned cheekily. She wiped the dry saliva off of her face and Asami's eyes flitted quickly to her scar before meeting mischievous cerulean eyes.

"At least I'm not a snorer!" She jabbed and Asami huffed before smacking the laughing Avatar's shoulder. Asami was still irritated about last night, and now Korra was making fun of her sleeping habits?

Korra finally stopped laughing and frowned at the heiress,"How'd I end up here anyway? In bed with you?" She mumbled as she fell back into her pillow,"With no shirt and pants...Asami...were you trying to seduce me?" Korra waggled her eyebrows and Asami blushed but Korra spoke up before she could respond,"I knew I had more game than Mako!" She laughed before rolling to her feet and grabbing her shirt. Asami was always surprised at how laid back the Avatar was. And as she watched the nicely muscled girl slip back into her clothes she finally felt herself become able to speak.

"You were unbelievably drunk and it was late so I let you stay at my place...then you started cuddling with me." Asami grumbled,"Not my fault." It appeared Korra couldn't remember the rest of last night which was a good thing. She didn't need the Avatar teasing her about how she easily aroused Asami. If Korra remembered that...she'd never live that down.

Korra streched while smiling sheepishly at Asami,"Sorry about that. I like cuddling, ask Naga," Who? Asami wondered as she watched the girl's biceps flex involuntarily, spirits Korra needed to star wearing long sleeve shirts,"I didn't do anything...bad last night...did I?" Korra asked somewhat nervously and Asami bit back a scowl, _yeah, I almost had to get new underwear,_ she thought bitterly and her face flushed when she remembered Korra's predatory smirk and her lips on her neck.

"Nope." Asami said smoothly as she stood up and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Korra gaped momentarily, spirits that was hot, how in the love of Aang does Asami do that! Korra hadn't really taken time to examine Asami this morning up until now. Her hair was still flawless (which made no sense...Asami was probably an angel in disguise...or satin...yeah probably a really attractive satin), her lipstick had faded somewhat but still made her lips an attractive dark red, her mascara was slightly smudged from sleep, and her emerald color eyes were bright as they looked at Korra in amusement.

"See something you like, Korra?" Asami teased and Korra blushed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Erm...I see something I like as a friend!" Smooth, now shut up before you hurt yourself,"You're pretty and all," Shut up Korra,"like really pretty," Korra stop,"and yeah...Mako got a lucky catch!" Korra you sound so thirsty right now, chill,"Got a twin sister?" KORRA ABORT THE MISSION! The flustered bender kept rambling,"Kidding! I mean...you're not really my type...not that you're not my type or anything!" MAYDAY MAYDAY! GET OUT OF THERE SOLDIER! WE'RE GOING DOWN! WE NEED BACKUP!

"That made no sense...oh look at the time! I'm late for a meeting with Councilman Tarrlok..." Korra's eyes bugged out of her head when Asami started laughing at her stammering state. Her head tilted backwards and her shoulder shook and Korra nearly melted because her tinkling laugh sounded so beautiful and if Korra didn't leave soon she'd probably get a nosebleed or say something even more stupid. And she didn't know what it was about Asami that made her so flustered, she just...spirits Asami was hot. That's all she knew right now. She didn't even know the girl personally, all she knew was that she enjoyed her company.

Asami stopped snickering and then touched Korra's shoulder before giving her a gentle smile,"You're cute." Korra fought back a smile, _damn right I'm cute,_ she thought cockily, _Asami has good taste_ ,"Tomorrow we should go out and have another girl's day. Mako is kind of a downer and I would like to get to know you better." Asami wasn't lying when she said Mako was a downer.

Korra nodded in agreement,"Yeah...maybe we can talk about all the crazy equalist stuff or something? Have a good laugh?" She noticed Asami's gaze harden and she looked at her friend in confusion.

"What's so hilarious about the equalist movement?" Asami asked, she tried to look curious, but Korra could hear the strain in the girl's voice. Did she actually support that crazy crap?

Korra stood up straighter and crossed her arms over chest defiantly,"Oh besides the fact that Amon is forcibly stealing people's bending and constantly putting benders down for something we can't control, I also think it's hilarious that he generalizes the whole bending population and is turning nonbenders against us." She hissed,"He's a hypocrite, preaching about how benders treat everyone terribly, but look at how the equalist treat us!" She snapped as she waved her arms around frantically,"They jump us, terrorize us, take what we love from us, and beat us! How is that being treated equal!" She roared and in that moment Asami couldn't remember hating the Avatar more.

Korra didn't understand what it was like to be attacked, treated unfairly, and mocked because she didn't have bending to protect herself. She didn't have bending to protect her mother, neither did her father, and so they suffered the consequences for not being born with the great power of bending. They were treated like second class citizens.

Korra reminded her of the ocean. Unpredictable, wild, ferocious, gentle, untamable, outside forces heavily affected her, and she wasn't one to be restrained, so Korra wouldn't restrain from speaking her mind. And while Asami found some of these personality traits admirable, they were also infuriating.

The heiress bristled and balled her hands into fists,"I don't completely agree with what he's doing either," _Liar,_ "but take a look at our politics! You can't tell me there's not political biased for benders! You see what Tarrlok is trying to do! Recruit benders to break into nonbending homes, to invade nonbender's privacy to see if we support Amon! And if we do support Amon but we're not equalist, we're thrown in jail!" Asami snarled ferociously and they stood nose to nose as they glared at each other angrily.

Korra's eye twitched,"Why are you defending him!"

Asami's jaw clenched,"I'm not! I'm just saying he has valid points!"

Korra narrowed her eyes,"I'll admit, Republic City is politically corrupt and bending gangs are running rampant, but you can't just sit here and say Amon has a right to do what he's doing. He's hurting people. Bending is amazing." Korra said passionately as her blue eyes brightened at the mention of it,"I love everything about bending! How would you feel if we took your cars from you because not everyone had them?" Korra growled as she took a threatening step closer to Asami.

The nonbender froze at the Avatar's logical point but Korra just kept going,"Yes, I believe this city needs equality, but not the way Amon is attempting to deliver it. He's causing a rift between benders and nonbenders! Nonbenders aren't as strong physically, my dad is proof of that whenever he spars with my firebending mother." Asami narrowed her eyes, of course Korra's mother was a firebender,"But you nonbenders are strong in your own ways, we benders rely on bending, we don't know where we'd be without it. And I know you're still upset about your mom's death-"

Asami didn't know what got into her, she grabbed Korra by her shirt and slammed her into the wall, Korra didn't even blink as she glowered at the girl who towered over her. The atmosphere had gone so quickly from light and joyful to dark and angered. The tension was so thick Korra thought she was choking as she glared murderously at the girl who pinned her to the wall. Asami couldn't believe that this bender had the nerve to bring up her mother. It was unacceptable! She couldn't wait for Amon to take Korra's bending.

"Don't you DARE pretend you know what it's like to lose a mother! And don't you DARE try to speak my feelings for me! You don't know anything about my mother's death!" She slammed Korra into the wall again and the shorter girl bit back a snarl,"You don't get to just wake up and preach to me about how benders aren't treated with respect by equalist! You, of all people don't get to say a word about fairness when you've lived the perfect life. Loved and adored by everyone because you're the Avatar! You have uncles and aunts and parents who coddled you as a child. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOSS OR PAIN!" Asami screamed and her eyes watered in anger and sadness at the remembrance of her mother's death.

 **"You don't know anything about loss or pain."**

The words from Asami felt like a smack to the face.

 _"Korra you're expected to kill the bird. There is no mercy for those who have mistreated you." Her father snapped angrily as he paced in front of his daughter. The eight year old frowned as she held the poor, wounded bird in her hand, before looking up at her dad in disbelief._

 _"No! Dad, I can't just kill a bird for no reason!" The young girl argued, that'd make her no better than a bloodbender, and her father was quick to turn on her. He loomed over her with his fist raised and jaw clenched. His brown eyes pierced her blue ones with utter disgust at her weakness. Korra trembled slightly in fear. He wouldn't hit her...would he?_

 _"You have a reason!" He snapped,"The bird took your food-"_

 _"It's just a little food, dad, it's not big deal-"_

 _"Korra I expect you to choke that bird! Now! Or so help me I'll-"_

 _Korra stood to her feet and glowered at her father,"You'll what!" She snarled,"I'm the Avatar, remember!" She said cockily as she crossed her arms over her chest,"And I don't have to listen to anyone! Especially you! Because you can't bend!" The eight year old declared proudly and that's when her father snapped._

 _A large fist struck her face. Korra flew backwards and slammed into the ground, her eye hurt like crazy and it was hard to see, the only thing she could see were stars...and it was daytime. Tears seeped from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Her father had hit her...he hit her! She let out a whimper when a large hand pulled her up by her arm and dragged her over to the wounded bird._

 _"My goodness Korra!" Her father growled,"It appears I'll also have to humble you, too!" He the pointed to the bird who was chirping feebly,"Now, snap it's neck. No mercy." He growled and Korra, the ever defiant watertribe girl, glared at him the entire time through watery eyes._

 _The child's eye was throbbing painfully and it had swelled up immensely. Her eye was turning a purple and blue color and she felt so embarrassed that she was crying. Zaheer hated it when she cried. But his punches hurt like crazy and he obviously hadn't held back. He looked at her now, with hardened eyes and a sneer on his lips, he loomed over her menacingly but her glare from her good eyes never faltered._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered as she kept her glare on her father. She couldn't believe he hit her. She didn't want to kill the bird, she really didn't, but she also didn't want to see her father lose his temper again._

 _She hesitantly grabbed the bird's neck and it's body. It squealed in panic and tried to fly away from her. Her eyes filled with even more tears as she squeezed her eyes shut and tugged downwards. She flinched at the snap that was heard and looked at her hands again. Sticky blood oozed onto her palms and the bird had gone silent and limp._

 _She bit back a sob,"I'm so sorry." She breathed as she gently set the bird down and stared at it in horror. She killed it. She killed the bird and it had done nothing._

 _Her father let out a breath and bent down to his trembling daughter,"I'm sorry I struck you." He murmured remorsefully as he gently enveloped Korra into a warm hug,"I just want you to be prepared for the real world. Mercy will get you killed out there, Korra, I love you very much...you're too important...and I can't let you be weak and die." He explained quietly and the eight year old, too young to know any better yet too old to forget, bit her lip and nodded._

 _"I understand." She whispered, her dad was only trying to protect her...but her mom, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua never hit her when they got mad or tried to teach her and protect her. So why did her father?_

 _"I'm proud of your progress." She smiled tearily at his words, he never said he was proud of her, should she kill more things to keep making him proud? It sounded like that was what he wanted. If she could get him to hug her, smile at her, say he loved her more, and tell her he was proud of her...then she'd kill hundreds of birds. He rarely showed her affection but when he did it was the most amazing thing she ever experienced. She always tried so hard to make him happy...and just snapping the neck of a bird did so. No mercy, if it made her dad show her affection she'd happily show no mercy._

 _"Thanks dad." She breathed and he pulled away while beaming at her._

 _"Now, when the others asked what happened we say it was a training accident. You know, like when mom accidentally burns you during firebending training? You don't want them being mad at your old man for making a mistake, do you?" He asked as he jutted out his bottom lip like Korra did whenever she was in trouble or wanted something._

 _The girl giggled as she shook her head,"I won't tell! I promise!" She grinned widely at him and he kissed her forehead._

 _"Thank you, and I won't hit you again, I promise." But he lied. He would lash out when Korra showed any hesitance to do what she was told. When it was just the two of them sparing together, or when he was training her mentally, he'd go ballistic at times. And he said the same words to her over and over again,_ **I'm sorry, I love you, daddy made a mistake, I'm proud of you, just listen to me, don't tell your mother.** _And Korra had always kept her lips sealed, thinking she had deserved the pain her father inflicted on her._

 _As confident as the Avatar outwardly appeared, whenever she messed up she was an emotional mess. Her father had finally stopped hitting her when she was sixteen. He had began to ease up on the girl but he never stopped his verbal onslaught and critiquing of her hand to hand combat skills. Her insecurities devoured her whenever she screwed up and she became stressed easily and even more angrier. None of the other Red Lotus members knew why, they had tried to talk to her but she refused to tell on her father. He was just trying to help her._

 _His help, however, had consisted of dozens of scars on her back from weapons he had used on her when he got angry. Whether it be Korra defeated him, or she retaliated, or she mocked him, he would use whatever was nearby and strike her back. And she always believed she deserved it. He had told her it was for disciplinary reasons._

 _But she still had unconditional love for her father. Especially when he stopped hitting her. He taught her valuable skills and they had shared good memories together, not to mention her mother spoke so fondly of him and would always tell Korra of the first day she and Zaheer had met._

 _And throughout the years as Korra learned the no mercy lesson, like the blood that tainted her hands her innocence was stained as well. Stained in the color red._

Korra felt hot tears sting her eyes as she shoved Asami away from her,"You know nothing about me!" Korra snarled and Asami snorted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Korra snapped, she was surprised that Asami hadn't seen her scarred back. She supposed that the daughter of Hiroshi hadn't been able to see her back very well in the dark, nor had Korra faced away from her shirtless.

"Well then, why don't you enlighten me about your "hardships" as a child, tomorrow. You're right, I know nothing about you, so you might as well open up to me sometime. It's called friendship Korra! And it's a two way street!" Asami growled and Korra looked away from her angrily before stomping out of the room.

Asami smirked as Korra left, and score one for Asami Sato, Korra would sing like a canary to justify herself. Then, when Korra was vulnerable with her allegedly difficult hardships, Asami would dissect her. She'd learn what Korra's abilities were, she'd learn her biggest fears, and she'd pick apart the girl's brain and know everything that this enigma thought of. It was so brilliant.

But first, she'd have to make a trip at Air Temple Island and "apologize" for her rudeness, she blame her anger and harsh words on her traumatic experience with firebenders and boom, the adorkable Korra would forgive her.

 **AND SCENE! Woo! Sweet, so review and what not guys! Thanks for reading! And if you want to be tumblr buddies I'm KorKor11! I dunno, other authors have tumblrs and it seemed fun...so I gave into peer pressure. Drat. Anyway! Sweet! Hope this was a decent chapter.**

 **There will be fighting in the next chapter because Korra is bamf.**


	4. Chapter 4

"With all due respect Tarrlok, surely you see how ridiculous this is." Korra seethed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The watertribe man looked at Korra with his, as her father called it, deceit filled smile. Zaheer and P'Li always had stressed to her to never be swayed by politicians. They had taught her the ways of politicians and how to catch their lies.

Tarrlok was smiling pleasantly at her but she wasn't fazed. She saw the way the corner of his lips strained to keep himself in check. His dark, blue eyes showed no mirth as he continued to fake his smile at her, Korra glanced around at her surroundings, cameras, reporters. Of course he'd be pleasant here. This was the perfect way to get to Tarrlok, in front of the press, she'd try to get him to rationalize and he'd look like a menace trying to argue with her logical thinking.

"Oh? And how so, Avatar Korra-"

She waved her hand,"Again, cut the formalities Tarrlok, you need to shut down your Task Force." She said bluntly before berating herself. She would have to be smoother than this to get people to listen to her. Bluntness wouldn't get her anywhere.

Tarrlok wore a small, victorious smile,"And do you have a reason for me to stop my hardworking team? Do you have a reason that I should stop protecting benders?" He thought he had her,"I'm trying to take down these equalizing menaces! What have you been doing, Korra? And why won't you aid us in bringing peace like a real Avatar should?" He challenged and pretty soon all cameras were on the two. Microphones were thrust into the air and Korra fought back a smirk, checkmate.

She remembered Asami's words from yesterdays argument. Korra went over every point that the girl had thrown at her and was prepared to use them against Tarrlok's offense. Hearing complaints from a nonbender was helpful and she'd have to remember to thank Asami later. She had already brushed over a few points as to why the Task Force was pointless and counterproductive but Asami had given her more things to think about and more points to use against the man.

The press conference had turned into a debate and she was craving this heated argument. All eyes were on her, clicks of cameras made her slightly irritated but she brushed it off, she took a calming breath and became stoic as she looked long and hard at the councilman.

"This Task Force is no better than Amon's equalist." She paused as a gasp ran throughout the crowd and Tarrlok looked as if he was fighting back a laugh,"You're causing a greater divide between benders and nonbenders. Your silly Task Force is attempting to be the police, but I'm afraid you're failing miserably. And as for being the Avatar, it's true, I advocate for peace. But I don't advocate discrimination against nonbenders like you do."

She chuckled slightly before continuing,"You're mistreating nonbenders and giving them a reason to want all us benders to be equalized! You're abusing your power as councilman. I refuse to join this pointless crusade because I am the voice of all the people, not just benders, the police should be the ones locking up the equalist. Not your biased group of misfits, the police don't illegally search nonbending homes, and I want everyone to know that I don't support these acts of inequity." She spat heatedly as she banged her hand loudly on her wooden podium. There was complete silence in the room as they all looked at the Avatar in shock.

Tarrlok was clutching the edge of his wooden podium in anger as he glared at Korra murderously. His composure was completely gone as he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His somewhat haggard face was pulled into a complete scowl as he forced himself to relax and take deep breaths.

"Any comment to that, Councilman Tarrlok?" A reporter asked and Korra raised a challenging eyebrow. _Top that you political menace._

"I...I'm sorry you feel that way, Korra." He smoothed himself as he stood up straighter as he adjusted the buttons on his blue garbs,"And I'll take what you said into consideration-"

"What you should take into consideration," Korra interrupted,"is the voice of the nonbenders. Because if their cries for change were heard, we wouldn't be having this equalist uprising in the first place. What you need to take into consideration, is equality." She said loudly and Tarrlok looked like he was about to snap. However, years of political power had caused him to quickly regain his composure, but Korra didn't stick around long enough to hear his pitiful rebuttal.

She was followed out of the room by loud reporters, questions were fired at her, cameras clicked obnoxiously, and she squeezed her eyes shut as her irritation grew. She just needed to leave before she did something she regretted...like slit Tarrlok's throat...okay maybe she wouldn't regret that.

* * *

"Hi." Asami said quietly when Korra opened the door. The heiress was looking down at her feet shamefully and Korra knew it was because their conversation at Asami's house yesterday hadn't gone particularly well. Korra did nothing wrong...okay maybe she shouldn't have brought up Asami's mother and made assumptions.

"Hey." Korra responded as she let the girl in. They stood at the door silently and just stared at each other for a moment. Korra refused to look away from Asami's, brilliant emerald colored eyes, and she found that even if she wanted to she couldn't. Asami's eyes were such a beautiful shade of green and Korra had never taken this long to examine them. Goodness they were gorgeous. Her eyes looked so sharp as they contrasted with her porcelain colored skin. Her usual red lipstick complemented her pale complexion. And let's be real, when didn't Asami's hair look utterly perfect? It was unfair in all honesty.

It was Asami who spoke up first as she nervously bit her lip,"I'm sorry about what happened," She murmured as she hesitantly took a step towards the shorter girl,"I'm just frustrated with Tarrlok and...I didn't mean to snap at you...and I'm just really sensitive about my mother-"

Korra was still angry about yesterdays confrontation. But she knew she was insensitive for bringing up the girl's dead mother, Asami's words were spoken in the heat of the moment. The two didn't know each other very well, so Korra didn't feel as mad as she originally would have if they were closer to one another.

Korra cut her off,"I shouldn't have brought up your mother. I'm sorry." She genuinely did feel bad about her assumptions and bringing up the deceased Sato,"And I hope you know that today in the press conference, I brought up all your valid points against Tarrlok." She smiled triumphantly at the stunned raven haired girl,"And...I hope you know that I do support nonbenders..." She chuckled as she looked up at Asami with a small smile,"I just don't support Amon. Thank you for giving me your point of view. It was really helpful." Asami smiled brilliantly at Korra making the Avatar blush slightly.

Asami drew her into a warm embrace and Korra went rigid. She wasn't hugged by anyone but her family and Bolin, who kept it strictly bearhugs. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Asami's slender waist and tentatively rested her chin on the engineer's shoulder. The scent of jasmine filled Korra's nose and she slowly relaxed into the hug. The hug was unfamiliar but rather comfortable...it was different...but a good type of different.

Korra was blushing like a fool when Asami pulled away but held Korra's hands,"I'm glad I could help! Thank you...that means a lot...now c'mon!" She said excitedly as she dragged Korra by her hand and raced out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked and Asami smiled back at her. The girl's hair bounced, yet remained perfect as she ran and Korra thought Asami should be arrested, because no one should look that attractive all the time.

"You'll see!" Asami grinned as she led her to the ferry. Asami had decided that she wouldn't pry Korra for information today. If she was to get closer to the girl she'd have to take a step back. Firing off questions at Korra obviously wasn't the best idea, so today she'd keep it light. They'd have fun and wouldn't be serious whatsoever. She didn't want Korra to be suspicious of her and she knew that the way to the Avatar's heart was through fun and a good sense of humor. She'd have to stop prying, change tactics, and let Korra open up on her own.

"...No...way..." Korra breathed as she stood before a massive outdoor pool. Asami had known enough about Korra to realize that the girl wasn't awed by extravagance, she liked simple things, and bending. Korra was watertribe so obviously she'd love swimming.

"After this I have to show you the racetrack out back! It's pretty great." Asami enthused, she loved racing more than anything, the pool to Korra was the racetrack to Asami. It was a piece of freedom that both girls seldom had. What with Asami working on new weapons with her father for Amon, or helping keep the company afloat, or engineering, or creating, or cheering on the Fire Ferrets she had little to no time. These places were their escape from responsibilities.

"I-I haven't been swimming since I was in the North Pole...since I was seven." Korra breathed as she stared at the beautiful, blue oasis in awe. At Air Temple Island she had always planned to go swimming in the ocean but she never made the time between airbending training, stupid meditating, sleeping, eating, playing with the airbending kids, probending, fighting Tarrlok, fighting Amon, and trying to fully wrap her mind around her small crushes on Bolin and Asami the Avatar had been far too busy for swimming.

Asami looked over at Korra curiously,"Why were you at the North Pole?" She asked and Korra grinned as she took off her jacket and ripped off her tennis shoes. She took her pants off and to Asami's relief she wore shorts underneath them...why was she wearing shorts...oh spirits the girl was an unsolvable puzzle, she should just leave it alone.

Korra's Earth Kingodom and watertribe bands were proudly wrapped around each bicep and Asami was curious as to how she didn't see them before.

"To learn earthbending of course!" Korra snorted sarcastically and Asami rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. Before she could ask another word Korra had jumped into the pool.

The mocha colored girl closed her eyes at the feeling water surrounding her. She felt a wave of relief and power wash over her as she basked in the cold water. Her hair clung to her face as she burst out of the pool and laughed loudly. Asami looked at her with a smile and Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Are you getting in?"

"No, I'm not much of a-" A giant wave struck the heiress making her fall backwards onto her butt. She was soaking wet, her hair flattened, her mascara smeared slightly, her large peridot colored eyes blinked rapidly as she stared at Korra in utter shock.

Korra smiled cheekily as she threw her hands behind the back of her head and floated atop the water,"Sorry, guess my hand slipped." She said innocently as she drifted away from the side of the pool. Her eyes watched the cloudless sky in amusement when she heard a string of cuss words escape the daughter of Hiroshi. Suddenly there was weight on her stomach and she let out a yelp as she vanished underwater.

Pale hands held her down and as she laid at the bottom of the pool she could see the blurry image of Asami holding her down. She knew that the girl was laughing at her and this wouldn't stand.

Korra wiggled out of Asami's grip and went to the surface. Without a moments hesitation she lifted Asami out of the water with ease and smirked fiendishly at the, still clothed, rich girl.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck uncertainly,"Korra! Put me down!" She growled as her green eyes darkened menacingly.

Korra's smirk broadened as she used the water to launch herself out of the pool. Asami screamed in shock and held onto the girl even tighter as she bit her lip and glared at her.

"Korra! I mean it! Put me down!" She snapped and Korra smiled, Asami knew the smile was genuine by the way her eyes lit up, and how her scar shifted upwards. She honestly loved Korra's smile. It was somewhat...mesmerizing. Maybe it was that cooked grin of hers, or her sky blue eyes, maybe it was the way her nose scrunched slightly, or how happy the smile made her look. The smile was carefree, full of mirth, and remarkably generous and Asami would never get tired of it.

"If you insist, Miss Sato." Korra said formally before...throwing Asami into the pool. Asami scream was cut off by a loud splash and Korra bent over, laughing, she clutched her stomach for support as she watched Asami reappear, spluttering from being thrown. It was an impressive throw and went quite the distance.

The Avatar would never forget Asami's stunned facial expression. The way her mouth was agape, the way her eyebrows shot upwards, the way she stared at her in utter anger and disbelief. Needless to say that Korra was so focused on laughing and thinking about Asami's tragic position that she wasn't prepared for when a hand grabbed her by her shirt and tugged her into the pool as well.

Korra reappeared laughing jovially and soon Asami was too. To the equalist's surprise her laughter was genuine. She was actually enjoying spending time with Korra as the two splashed and dunked each other. Asami was vividly reminded that the last time she had this much fun was before her mother died.

"C'mon Sato! You call that a splash!" Korra taunted and Asami chuckled.

"You all yourself a waterbender! I bet nonbenders could make bigger waves than you!" Asami teased back and Korra grinned widely at her and Asami lost herself in the moment. She forgot that she hated Korra, she forgot that she was an equalist, she forgot she wasn't really friends with the girl. All she could think about was how she was regaining a piece of her childhood that had been ripped from her as a child.

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Korra screamed as the car sped on the track. Korra couldn't remember feeling such a rush from anything but bending. It was phenomenal. The adrenaline was nearly overwhelming as the wind hit her face and as Asami drove even faster. The world around them was a beautiful blur and if not for the goggles her eyes would be watering by now. The helmet on her head at first had annoyed her but now she barely noticed it as they raced to the finish line.

Asami crossed the finish line and skid to a halt while Korra cheered excitedly. The two leaped out of the car and Korra was buzzing with excitement.

"Whoa! That was...and you...GAH!" She gushed as she bounced happily.

Asami laughed as she took off her helmet and flipped her hair behind her shoulder,"Thanks, I take it you had fun?" She watched the elated Avatar nod furiously as she pulled her helmet off as well and ripped off her goggles.

"That was so cool! I never took you as much of a racing person." Korra calmed slightly as she beamed at Asami.

"Oh?"

Korra shrugged bashfully,"I always assumed you liked...I don't know makeup shopping...or something." She said truthfully and Asami gave her a forced smile.

"Oh."

Korra quickly backtracked,"I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you since we don't know each other well." She scratched the back of her neck, it was a nervous tick of hers,"But I'm glad I was wrong about you...sorry I judged." She shrugged and though Asami still didn't particularly like Korra, she appreciated her brutal honesty.

"It's okay...a lot of people do...but I don't blame them. Looks can be deceiving." She shrugged and Korra bit her lip uneasily.

"Yeah...still doesn't make it right though..."

"It doesn't...but I misjudged you as well. So we're even." Asami said flippantly as she smirked at the stunned Avatar.

"You did?" She asked curiously and Asami laughed.

"Yeah, turns out you're not as big of an asshole as I thought." Korra stared at her long and hard before bursting into laughter. Asami joined her, it was true, she had thought Korra would be an egotistical and overpowered bending menace. She expected the girl to readily join Tarrlok's force, but instead Korra refused to join them and was striving to find peaceful ways to put down the tyrant benders and appease the nonbenders. Asami was rather impressed, and maybe she didn't hate Korra as much as she originally did, but the Avatar was still a mission to her and that wouldn't change.

* * *

Korra's walk to the ferry had been more quiet than usual. With her hands were tucked into her pockets and she kept her head lowered as she kicked a pebble continuously while she walked. Today had been a fun day, she needed more fun days like that, and the best part was that Asami didn't try to be heavy with questioning like she usually was. They even got to swim! A small smile graced her lips before she heard a shout. Her ears perked and she ran to the direction of the yell.

When she rounded the corner she saw four benders in dark metal suits surrounding a small boy. Tarrlok's Task Force, who else would it be? The boy appeared to be from the watertibes with mocha colored skin, and shaggy brown hair. He was lean and he appeared to be no older than Jinora. People crowded around the benders and boy before one of the benders grew angry.

"Everyone leave! This is official Task Force business!" One of them shouted as he blasted fire from his fists at the crowd. People screamed in terror and bolted leaving the street empty except for Korra.

She stepped forwards and clenched her fists angrily,"What's going on here." She snarled lowly and all eyes turned on her.

The firebender stepped forwards and bowed slightly,"Avatar, a pleasure to meet you, now is not a good time. We're just showing this kid what happens when you try to take from probenders." The man growled and Korra examined the boy better, his clothes were ripped and faded, he was covered in dirt, and there was...a large bloody gash on his lip and his nose was dripping out blood.

It was obvious the boy was homeless and needed food and whatever other resources he could get his hands on. And now the Task Force thought they could beat up an innocent kid? Yes stealing was wrong but the look of fear in his eyes instantly reminded Korra of when she was a child cowering away from her angered father. His wide, blue eyes looked at her pleadingly as he tucked himself into a little ball to keep from being hit again.

Korra tensed and took a step forward towards the boy,"Did they do this to you?" She asked as she pointed at the boy's busted lip and nose. To her shock and irritation one of the benders stepped in front of her.

"You should be going, Avatar," She spat,"this is none of your business."

Korra's eyes darkened as she glowered at the woman,"This is my business when you're terrorizing a child and harming him." She snarled as she slipped her hand into her pocket and clutched her knife tightly,"Now get out of my way and I'll pretend this didn't happen." She hissed and the woman laughed mockingly at her.

"The almighty Avatar! Turning her back on her people-"

"My people?" Korra laughed cruelly before a growl erupted from her throat,"My so called people are harming children-"

"He stole from-" Korra felt a sicking wave of hatred sweep over her as she glared at the woman. She was trying to justify the abuse she inflicted on the boy?

"HE'S A CHILD!" Korra roared,"HE'S A CHILD, AND HE'S ALONE, AND HE'S HUNGRY, AND HE'S POOR! HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO DETAIN A CHILD! OR ARE YOU THAT INCOMPETENT, YOU NO GOOD, IGNORANT WASTE OF AIR!" Korra yelled and people started peaking out of their homes to look at the scene that the fiery Avatar had started. Korra was breathing heavily now, her face was red in rage, and she could feel fire burn at her throat as she attempted to hold herself back.

The woman was obviously offended as she shoved Korra backwards,"Just beat it!" She screeched but Korra stood her ground.

"I'm not leaving without him...so let him go...or else." She hissed and the woman merely snorted.

"I'll go with, or else, thanks."

Korra smirked sadistically at the thought of crimson staining her knife,"Do you have any children?" She asked quietly and all four Task Force member looked at each other in confusion before shaking their heads,"Good, you guys wouldn't be fit enough to care for anything-"

The woman slapped her. The slap echoed throughout the street and people gasped as they waited for Korra's reaction. The Avatar didn't even blink despite the pain her cheek was in. She couldn't start the fight or she'd be charged with murder. They had to provoke it. She shoved past the woman and reached for the boy only to be slammed into the side of a building. Korra grunted and kept moving towards the boy who looked at her graciously and was in awe of her determination.

"Hey traitor!" The woman shouted and Korra turned to see a fire covered fist coming towards her face.

Korra smirked as she ducked the punch. She brought her knife out and slit the woman's throat with ease. She looked at the fearful boy,"Run!" She barked before the rest of the Task Force began attacking her.

The firebending man screamed in rage as he hurled flames at her. Korra ducked and sent a roundhouse kick his way but he rolled away from her. The earthbender shot boulders at her but Korra was ready as she launched herself into the air. She landed atop the boulder and just as quickly jumped onto the earthbender.

She was about to impale him when she heard a shout of warning from one of the citizens.

She whirled around only to be struck in the chest with as sheet of ice. She flew backwards and slammed into the ground only to roll to her feet quickly. She was slightly winded as she honed in on the metal suits and smirked.

The firebender attempted to attack again but suddenly wasn't able to move. He screeched in agony as the metal began to close in on him and squeeze him to death. Korra manipulated the metal with ease as she crumpled the man into a ball and shot him outwards towards the sea.

Korra sheathed her knife as the earth and waterbender looked at her warily. But she refused to use their metal against them. No, she'd fight them fair and square.

"Well ladies," They were both men,"I'm waiting." She taunted and the waterbender attacked first. He sent a massive wave from the ocean after Korra. The Avatar snorted and stomped the earth making an earth wall appear, it shielded her from the wave and once the water stopped, Korra fired her earth wall at both the benders. They jumped out of the way and more ice was shot at Korra.

Korra was quick. The water in front of her turned to ice due to her command and her smirk broadened.

Korra raced towards the icicles that were aimed at her torso and face before sliding on her knees atop the ice she created. Her eyes were trained on the waterbender the entire time. She arched her back to avoid the lower icicles before curling into a ball, mid slide, and rolling. As she did so she forced the earth to wrap around her and she became an earth ball. She heard a satisfying crunch as she struck the waterbender with her earth ball.

She burst out of her earth ball and was instantly struck in the shoulder with sharp rock from the earthbender. She hissed in pain as it imbedded itself into her shoulder. She swayed on her feet momentarily at the blinding amount of pain she was in. Hot, sticky blood gushed out of her shoulder as she ripped the rock shard out of her body. She let out a gasp in agony before glaring at the earthbender who was racing towards her.

He didn't want to kill the Avatar and she knew that. If he killed her then he'd be dealing with a lot of trouble. And Korra let out a small laugh when she realized that the man was trying to detain her. So she waited as he made his move to tackle her.

He launched himself at her and Korra let out a roar. Fire shot from her lips and engulfed the man's face. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony before Korra used the sharp rock she still had in her hand, and slammed it into his skull. Blood shot out of the wound Korra had created and splattered all over her tank top. Great. She shakily stood up while clutching her wounded shoulder and looked at all the stunned citizens before her.

She smiled woozily before raising her bloodied hand in the air,"First I'd like to say that I was defending myself, they attacked me first." She said seriously before continuing,"To the nonbenders, I support you! I will hear what you have to say even when Tarrlok doesn't! I won't let him keep abusing you like this! Bending should not be used for intimidation but for protection! Us benders aren't all bad...I swear to you I'll stop this Task Force, and the equalists if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled passionately,"I will get you equality! Not Amon! Not Tarrlok! Me!" She bellowed and soon half the citizens were clapping wildly for the Avatar. They cheered and she smiled slightly despite the other half of the crowd that looked at her fearfully, some had even run away.

She knew her actions would have negative outcomes, but this was a message to Tarrlok, and if he didn't stop she'd take it up with him personally.

She glanced around and saw the kid hiding behind a trashcan. She smiled despite her painful wound and walked to him tiredly,"Hello...I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm Korra...you don't have to be afraid anymore." She murmured reassuringly as she gently touched his shoulder with her clean hand.

The blue eyed boy looked at her with wide eyes before looking down at his bare feet nervously,"I'm Kai...thank you but...are you gonna turn me into the police now? I promise I won't cause anymore trouble!" He yelped as he looked at her pleadingly. The blood on his lip and nose had dried up but Korra could see a black eye beginning to form on the boy. Her eyes widened and she thought back to when she was eight. The innocence of this boy was overwhelming as he looked up at her fearfully.

"No...after what you've been through...I'm not taking you to the police. Why don't you come with me to Air Temple Island?" Why was she offering this strange, thieving boy a place at her temporary home? Because she saw herself in him and it was overwhelming. He was homeless, he smelled homeless as well, and he needed guidance. Rest assured she wouldn't be the best one to give advice...that's why she had Tenzin.

The boy looked at her, stunned,"Bu-But I'm not a bender-"

"Doesn't matter...you look starving kid...now c'mon." She said gently as she held out her hand to him invitingly. Kai looked at her in shock before looking at her hand. Hesitantly he reached out and took it, no one had risked their lives for him before, no one.

"T-Thanks Korra." He muttered and she smiled at him as she dragged him towards the docs.

"Got any family Kai?" She asked as she looked back at him curiously.

He shook his head before scowling bitterly,"No...they abandoned me in an orphanage." He spat angrily and Korra chuckled dryly.

"Guess we're not so different, I was left in a cave in the South Pole." She grumbled and he looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

She shrugged halfheartedly,"Yeah...but I was found and taken care of. Now I'm here learning airbending...something tells me you'll love it here! Pema makes the best food...that is if you'd want to stay." Korra said uncertainly as she looked at him while she continued walking.

Kai bit his lip before looking back up at Korra,"Will you be there?" He asked sheepishly and she beamed brightly at him. Kai didn't know what it was about Korra but he trusted her. Maybe it was because she looked like him, or saved his butt, or because she was so welcoming of him into her little family.

"Of course I will be! And I can teach you how to fight! And you can laugh at me when I get my butt kicked by airbending! And there's kids there too! Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora! You'll love them! We play all the time! And Tenzin and Pema are their parents, Pema is pregnant so she's all cranky, and Tenzin is always cranky, and there's Naga and she's so cuddly-" Kai listened to the excitable, bleeding Avatar gush about how great Air Temple Island was and he smiled widely as he stopped lagging behind and walked next to her.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tenzin bellowed as he and Korra exited the home.

Kai was currently being fed by Pema and chattering excitedly with the kids. When she had brought the strange boy home he was welcomed warmly by the airbending nomads. He seemed so surprised to be hustled into the kitchen by the rather pregnant Pema and was stunned when all the airbending kids asked him questions and were so friendly to him. And he even looked...teary eyed as Tenzin patted his back and allowed him to stay at the island as long as he stayed out of trouble. Korra knew that Tenzin was still wary of Kai but any respectable parent would be suspicious of a stranger in their household.

Korra snorted,"Sorry, I thought I was loud and clear enough about the matter." Sarcasm, something dear old Ming-Hua had gifted her with.

Tenzin rubbed his temples warily and was breathing heavily in slight panic,"Korra! You can't just go around killing people! You're the Avatar and-"

"I was attacked, so was Kai, it was out of self defense. If they can't show a little boy mercy, than how can I show them mercy!" Korra snapped angrily as she narrowed her eyes.

Tenzin sighed as he calmed and rested his hand on her shoulder,"If it was out of self defense than we'll be able to smooth this over easier..." He wet his lips before shaking his head slightly,"Korra...as the Avatar you're supposed to bring peace. Killing those men will cause an upset in the media-"

Korra looked at her mentor defiantly,"I don't care what the media thinks of me! I'm just trying to show the nonbenders that I'm there for them...and that they don't need Amon for equality..." She trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut and ripped herself away from Tenzin. She felt no remorse for slaughtering Tarrlok's Task Force...she just felt like a failure of an Avatar if people didn't trust in her but rather a pathetic revolutionist.

"Korra, when Aang was alive-" Tenzin began and Korra broke as she took a step away from her mentor. Her eyes watered in betrayal and disbelief, Tenzin had been the only one who hadn't pushed her past life on her. Yet here he was lecturing her about being too Korra...she wasn't Aang enough for the world. Stress began to consume her and she felt like she was about to vomit. Everyone always told her about Aang and what Aang would do, what Aang would say, what Aang would wear, it was always about Aang.

People only saw her as the Avatar. She would always be Korra second. No...she'd be the Avatar first, Aang's reincarnation second, and Korra third. She was always compared to her successor and it hurt knowing that spiritually she didn't live up to him nor did she harbor his wisdom.

She'd never be spiritually strong like Aang was, she'd never be as merciful as Aang was, she'd never hold a candle to his wisdom, she'd never be as peaceful as Aang, she'd never be as kind as him, she'd never be...Aang. But everyone expected her to be just like the dead airbender. Everyone expected Aang to be living through Korra and were sadly mistaken when she opened her fat trap and spoke out against everything she believed, whereas Aang would be openminded and listen. She couldn't keep living in his shadow, it was absolutely maddening.

"AANG IS DEAD!" She roared and Tenzin froze as he looked at her in horror,"Don't you get that!" Korra hissed as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks,"I'm not Aang! I'll never be Aang! Why do you people always try to push his legacy on me!" She cried as she tugged at her hair in distress as her insecurities began to eat her alive. Would she ever be good enough for people to see Korra instead of Aang?

Without another word Korra sprinted to her room.

* * *

 **"Avatar Korra slaughters members of Tarrlok's Task Force!"**

 **"Avatar Korra or Avatar Kyoshi?"**

 **"The Avatar is completely unstable!"**

 **"The Avatar was seen saving an innocent boy and empowering nonbenders!"**

 **"Avatar Korra is a menace!"**

 **"Avatar Korra is a hero!"**

 **"Avatar? Or Agitator?"**

 **"The Avatar fights tirelessly for equality!"**

 **"Republic City's savior!"**

"Man the press really gives me headaches." P'Li muttered as she read the paper for Republic City. She skimmed over several quotes about her daughter and grew angered at the negative attention on the Avatar. From what she read and heard on the radio, those stupid Task Force members deserved it. They had beaten a young boy and Korra intervened, it said she gave them multiple warning to step down and she was attacked first. Self defense. P'Li smirked, her daughter was smart.

"Aw man! Korra kicked ass! My niece is amazing!" Ghazan exclaimed as he threw a fist in the air triumphantly,"Did you read about how she bent that guy's metal armor and threw him into the ocean!" He laughed gleefully as he sat down next to his friend.

Ming-Hua smirked,"That's our girl!"

P'Li sighed sadly as she placed the paper down on the table and crossed her arms over her chest,"I miss my baby girl." She murmured and her two companions grew somber as well. Without Korra with them things hadn't been as lively and fun. It was more serious and rather dull without Korra stressing to them about how much she desired to play games with them or cause mischief.

Ghazan, ever the optimist, perked instantly,"We should write her! And just not put our names in it!" He enthused and P'Li smiled widely as did the armless waterbender.

"That's a good idea!" P'Li agreed, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"You all do realize, that once Korra is done with her threat we need to carry on with our plans." A deep voice grumbled and they all looked up to see Zaheer standing at the entrance of their small house on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. He had his arms crossed over his chest and stared at them all blankly.

Ming-Hua snorted and looked over at P'Li,"He's your man...talk some sense into him before I beat it into him!" She snarled lowly as P'Li stood up and smiled at her partner. She wrapped her arms around his broad frame and kissed his cheek.

"We know, but we should write her, what's the harm. You can't deny you miss Korra just like the rest of us! Haven't you heard about the good she's doing in Republic City!" The combustionbender enthused and a small smile appeared on Zaheer's lips.

"I suppose...a letter wouldn't hurt...I miss our daughter." He mumbled the last part quietly and P'Li grinned widely before planting a chaste kiss on her lover's mouth and running to grab paper.

"Thanks Zaheer, it'll be nice to hear from Korra again." Ghazan smiled brightly at their leader. Ming-Hua nodded in agreement as she removed a stray, piece of black hair from her face. Her gaunt facial features had softened as a smile appeared on her lips.

Zaheer chuckled slightly as he sat next to his companions,"Yes it will be."

* * *

"Amon...the Avatar...she's helping us." Asami mused as she listened to how Korra stood up for nonbenders. Korra continuously surprised the lieutenant of Amon. She figured the girl would vouch for the benders and not attempt to help the nonbenders. But Korra was neutral, she believed both sides had plausible points, and she didn't tolerate either of the extremist, whether they be equalists or Tarrlok's Task Force.

The revolutionist appeared stoic due to the mask but behind the mask he was livid,"She's trying to make a fool of me! Sprouting lies about giving everyone equality! True equality will happen when I take everyone's bending! TRUE EQUALITY WILL HAPPEN WHEN I CLEANSE THIS IMPURE CITY!" He screamed as he slammed his bare fist into the wall.

Asami sighed at his anger, he usually always kept his cool,"Amon, if we're going to act we'll need to act now. We'll have to show Republic City nonbenders that the Avatar can't protect them...we'll have to defeat her in front of everyone." Asami strategized,"If she's defeated by a couple of nonbenders how will she save Republic City from evil benders?" Asami plotted deviously though a nagging thought in her mind made her hesitate to speak of this to Amon.

Today Korra had given her a piece of freedom and joy that she hadn't experienced since she was a small child. The good memory almost made her smile, the way Korra childishly played with her, the way she didn't treat Asami like glass, the way she laughed and joked around with the nonbender. Asami knew she was closer to exploiting Korra, but she couldn't stop thinking about that excited smile Korra gave her.

She couldn't stop thinking about how broad her smile stretched, the way her blue eyes pulsed with euphoria, the way her nose wrinkled slightly as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Asami! That's genius!" Amon broke her from her thoughts and she instantly felt disgusted. Korra was her enemy. The Avatar would forever be her enemy, and she'd do best to remember that.

* * *

 _"Erm...sir...excuse me?" Korra asked timidly as she approached the man atop the hill. The landscape around them was barren except for the lush grass that surrounded them and the large tree that stood above the man. As she got closer she noticed he had pulled out a picture of a young man and placed it onto the ground. He burnt incense and placed them next to the picture of the young man and he sat quietly as he watched the smoke vanish into the air._

 _He couldn't see her much to her confusion. This was much more than a dream. She decided to keep quiet and watch rather than try to garner the man's attention. This was obviously a tender moment._

 _The man was somewhat large and had a long, grey beard and grey hair, he appeared to be balding due to his older age. He had many wrinkles near his eyes and mouth showing he smiled and laughed a lot in his lifetime. But his dark, amber eyes showed the pain he had seen throughout the years. He sat on his knees and gazed at the picture longingly._

 _"Happy birthday my son, if only I could have helped you." He breathed in a deep, soothing voice. He hands clutched at the ground beneath him as his face twisted in anguish._

 _Tears streamed down his cheeks as he opened his mouth once again,"Leaves from the vine...falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam." He sang softly as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks,"Little soldier boy," He paused momentarily as he choked back a sob and his voice cracked,"come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home." He finally let out his sob as leaves from the tree above him floated gently to the earth._

 _Korra found herself in tears as she watched the man break down. Where was she? Why was she watching this man mourn over his lost son? It was such a beautiful and twistingly painful moment. The love the man felt for his son was so strong and that was the beauty of it, but the pain he felt was so unbearable that Korra couldn't comprehend what he felt in that moment. An ache appeared in her chest as she watched the man sob in utter heartbreak._

 _Would her father be in such a state if she died. For every one of her birthdays would he sing her a little song and cry about her death? Would he confess how much he missed her? Would he care as much as this man obviously did for his son? And she knew the answer. No. Maybe her father would shed a tear, but then he'd try to pretend she never existed so he could remain calm and collected, and the fact that she knew this made her heart twist uncomfortably as she held back her pain filled sob. Now wasn't the time._

 _"I'm so sorry. I'm here now...I won't leave you again...I promise." A new voice broke Korra from her musings and she looked up from the mourner to see a young man standing behind him. The man was the very one in the picture. His black hair was pulled tight into a bun by a Fire Nation hair tie. He had black sideburns and hunched over as he watched his companion cry in agony. It was as if seeing the man before him in such pain was excruciating to him. He wore black and red armor and his helmet was tucked under his arm as he knelt beside the man. The mystery man had a glow around him that made Korra blink in shock._

 _"W-Who are you?" Korra whispered and he looked up from the crying man._

 _His brown eyes were filled with sorrow as he smiled sadly at her,"I'm Lu Ten...the son of Iroh, who is this man, I'm a spirit now...you must be the Avatar if you can see me." He murmured as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder. The man had stopped crying and was smiling at Lu Ten's picture sorrowfully._

 _"Sometimes...it's like I can still feel you. I bet you're watching over me as we speak." The old man breathed before let out a heartbreaking sob,"I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Korra fought extra hard to keep the tears from falling. The love this man felt for his son was incredible. It was a type of love that Korra had not come to know from her father. It broke her heart. She felt emotionally exhausted as she watched their interaction, knowing full well she and her father would never be close like that._

 _"Dad...please don't cry! Please!" Lu Ten begged as he dropped his helmet,"I came marching home! I'm here!" His voice grew louder but Iroh obviously couldn't hear him as he buried his face into his hands. Korra couldn't bear to watch as she turned away from the two. She felt her chest constrict at the man's pleading and his father's mourn filled sobs._

 _She finally spoke up but kept her gaze averted,"Wh-What am I doing here." She murmured as she looked down at her feet._

 _Lu Ten didn't bother looking up at her,"I don't know...probably to learn a lesson...whatever you did it was bad if you're seeing this." He mumbled and Korra felt like she'd vomit from the depression of it all. It was too much. She felt overwhelmed as she watched the soldier cling to his depressed father._

 _"B-But I don't know what I did." Korra stammered and Lu Ten finally looked up at her._

 _"Are you fighting in a war?" He questioned and Korra nodded, she saw it as a war at least,"And...what do you do to those you take as prisoners?" Lu Ten asked and Korra frowned._

 _"I don't take prisoners." Mercy was for the weak._

 _Lu Ten smiled bitterly,"Ah...that's why you're here. You're here to learn compassion...and to learn why you spare every life you can."_

 _Korra shook her head vigorously,"I don't spare people. When I fight I go for the kill, always, or they'll end up killing me." She snapped as her father's aggressive and abusive lessons slammed into her all at once,"If I-I don't then I get in trouble." She squeezed her eyes shut at the memories of sticks and blades striking her back._

 _Lu Ten stood up and gazed at her angrily,"So you're too weak to show mercy?"_

 _"No! I'm too strong to show mercy!" Korra snarled with conviction and Lu Ten laughed cruelly as he looked back at his father with remorse filled eyes._

 _"I used to think the same way as you did. But look at me now...cursed to come back to see my father mourn my death every year, all because I didn't spare others...and I wasn't spared in the war for Ba Sing Se." He let out a small sniffle, because watching his father hurt like this was tragic and unbearable,"You're here to learn compassion, Avatar. Whoever sent you wants you to desperately to learn this."_

 _Korra mulled his words over momentarily before shaking her head,"I'm compassionate...just not in battles or fights-"_

 _Lu Ten sighed,"Avatar...look at my father. For every death you cause on the battlefield, you cause at least fifty more heartbreaks by family members-"_

 _"I can't spare everyone I fight!" Korra growled,"Sacrifices have to be made! That's why these people sign up for wars and revolutions! It's something they're willing to die for! Wars make it really hard to keep everyone alive-"_

 _Lu Ten cut her off,"I'm not asking you to spare everyone...I'm asking you to find it within your heart...to hold back. I'm asking you to be more...merciful." He said gently before watching his father pick himself up and look up at the tree with a forlorn smile._

 _"Remember when we'd play on this hill? And you'd always climb this tree." Iroh reminisced and Lu Ten smiled in anguish at his father as he stood beside him and let out a broken laugh._

 _"Yes, I remember, remember when we'd play tag? Or solider? You'd always let me win." He allowed tears to flow down his cheeks before turning to Korra,"You should go...remember what I said...you don't have to. But think about it." He then turned back to the tree and let out a mirthless laugh,"Dad, remember when I got stuck in the tree! And you couldn't climb up to get me because I went too high?"_

 _Iroh smiled faintly,"I remember so much...I miss you so much." Lu Ten wrapped his arms around his father._

 _"It's okay...I'm happy now...and I'll see you real soon. I promise." He whispered and Korra turned from the two and she was suddenly falling into a pit of darkness._

Korra jolted awake with tears in her eyes. She couldn't even comprehend Lu Ten's words as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. The love Iroh had so openly displayed for his son was something Korra could only envy for. Zaheer never showed her so much love and compassion. It broke her heart. The way Iroh had spoken about his son was foreign to Korra as her sobs were muffled by her hands. Her real father abandoned her and her adoptive father didn't love her as much as he claimed he did. Korra knew that. She curled up in bed, ignoring the worried head of Naga that stuck in her open window.

 **I KNOW! Poorly edited but I'm falling asleep and it's hard to edit. I'll go back and fix mistakes.**

 **By the way Korra isn't just going to stop kiling people.**

 **I wanted to give Kai blue eyes for special reasons...I love blue eyes...I can't remember if he had blue eyes or not. But eh it's not a big deal.**

 **So the last scene is Korra starting to get a bit more spiritual, haha not on purpose. And her change throughout the story won't be immediate. People don't just change lifestyles and break habits with the snap of a finger.**

 **Geez that last bit was hard to write. Iroh's song and...geez...I was listening to the song while writing the last scene and I was crying and I was a mess because I friggen love Iroh because he was the nicest character and all he wanted to do was help. And then his son is dead so he's depressed about it on his birthday and it's so friggen heartbreaking because I...oh Iroh. I need to hug him.**

 **So thanks for reading and review! Woo!**


	5. Chapter 5

"And where do you think you're going?" The boy froze with a bag slung over his shoulder and he was hanging halfway out of the window. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Korra who looked at him emotionlessly, as if she wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

Kai awkwardly slid back into the house and closed the window,"I-I didn't think you'd be up." Kai stammered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. He held the bag closer to him as Korra watched him.

It was dark outside, the moon shown brightly overhead and it was the only thing providing light in the small kitchen. Korra stood under the light of the moon and her blue eyes pulsed with energy. Her hair was down except for her tribal beads in front, and she wore a long, white t-shirt and black shorts. Her arms were crossed over her chest and Kai felt utterly terrified as the Avatar watched him silently. Her scar seemed to glow in the light and he swallowed thickly in slight fear of what she'd do to him for finding out that he was planning on stealing and vanishing.

She finally spoke,"I normally wouldn't be, but it's almost a full moon, I have a lot of energy." She explained quietly before taking a step forward,"You never answered my question, where are you going?" She asked again. Her tone of voice scared him, it wasn't full of excitement or sarcasm like it usually was, there was no sass that usually filled the Avatar. She appeared to be almost numb as she spoke in a monotone and Kai hated it. She didn't even sound angry, maybe she wanted him gone.

He sighed before gesturing to the bag,"I was just gonna...get going. I just packed up some food and clothes," _And money_ ,"and I was going to...erm...leave." He muttered and Korra's facial expression never changed. She wore a straight face and her eyes seemed to be staring into his soul, he squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, and he picked at the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Why? I thought you liked it here?" She murmured as she stared at him unblinkingly. He had lived with them for three weeks now and the family, Tenzin was still on the fence, adored Kai.

Korra treated him like a little brother, she showed him how to fight, took him on adventures around the city, she took Kai and the other kids to her probending games, and even let him ride Naga. Jinora and Kai had grown to be best friends, Korra knew they had little crushes on each other, and they spent a lot of time hanging out and playing board games. Ikki looked up to Kai and they gossiped about everything and made up crazy stories just for the fun of it.

Meelo was Kai's partner in crime, they caused chaos wherever they went. Pema coddled Kai and treated him as if he were her own, she fussed about his well being and how he needed to eat more, and would scold him for causing such a ruckus with Meelo. Tenzin, though still suspicious of the boy, always gave him guidance whenever he needed it. Why would Kai want to leave when he always looked so happy here?

He looked away as a wave of guilt washed over him,"Don't get me wrong Korra, I do, I really do." Ocean blue eyes once again met azure eyes,"But when I stay at places like this...with great people like you guys, something always goes wrong and I'm always burned in the process." He laughed bitterly as he recalled all the times he had been kicked out of homes for screwing up or being accused of theft,"I don't want to take that chance this time." He breathed as he looked down at his feet and waited for a response.

There wasn't one. Korra took a couple steps closer and sunk to her knees in front of him so they were almost eye level. Her hand gently grabbed his and he looked at her in surprise. Her eyes burned with sadness and her mouth twisted into a scowl as she tried to look angry. But Kai knew she wasn't. Her form was hunched over and she looked...defeated.

"You really think we'll leave you?" She whispered fiercely and Kai met her glare with one of his own.

"My own parents didn't even want me, why would you?" He turned away from her and fought back tears. Kai had run away from the orphanage at the age of nine, no one had adopted him, and it got harder everyday to see his friends leave him and go to good people who'd actually care about them. He had remained trapped in hell.

The orphanage was in a terrible state, the owner was cruel, and their living conditions were inhumane. But no one on the outside could possibly know that, the owner Ki Jong, always kept the meeting room and his office in pristine condition. No one from the outside world would know about how they slept on on dirty cots, or how there were holes in the roof so they got rained on, or how they were served one meal a day so Ki Jong could save money, or how they were forced to clean the place or they'd be hit. It would be rare if Ki Jong hit one of the children, everyone was already afraid of him, so he usually had no need for physical abuse.

 _"Your own parents didn't want you! Why would any stranger?"_ Ki Jong was abusive, emotionally abusive. He made the kids feel like nothing. He stripped away all of their self confidence and would yell at them until he was blue in the face. Kai had learned from a young age that being causing trouble wasn't a good idea. But he did so anyway. He was a young, rebellious, restless boy and was always causing Ki Jong problems. Yes, Kai had been slapped around a little bit, and he'd been told countless times he was nothing, and sometimes he even missed meals because of his rebellious antics. But that never stopped him.

Inwardly, no matter how strong he was on the outside, he was torn apart with insecurities and self loathing. He hated himself for things he couldn't control. He blamed himself for his parents leaving him for the longest time. He felt worthless, he felt like he didn't deserve to be loved, and it really beat down on him.

When he had lived on the streets for three years he met some thugs and they taught him how to steal and survive. It had been wonderful to have people look out for him. For a year they were there and they stole together and thrived.

Kai felt like he had a family, then one day he woke up and they were gone, they had taken everything. They took the food, the money, the spare set of clothes, and left Kai alone in the abandoned building they had been living in. Kai hated himself even more after that. They left him...and it was all his fault. Ki Jong was right, he was worthless.

And now it was only a matter of time before Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo abandoned him too. He was nothing special, Korra was the Avatar who saved the world and fought for peace. Pema was the loving mother who could cook and clean and she took care of everyone. Tenzin was on the council and a powerful airbender. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were the next generation of airbenders who were supposed to help repopulate the Air Nation. What was so special about him! NOTHING! He had nothing to contribute to the group and he hated that he couldn't do anything to help out.

He blinked away tears and looked away from the quiet Avatar. He was afraid that she'd come to her senses in that moment and laugh before sending him on his way.

Why would they want him to stick around when he had nothing to give?

"Kai, we love you. I love you." And it was the simplicity of those words that made Kai freeze entirely. His parents hadn't loved him, neither had the gang he stayed with, or the family after that, or the family after that, but Korra admitted that she loved him. No one had ever told him that, the word love was incredibly foreign to him, his heart constricted as tears blurred his vision.

"Y-You what?" He asked hoarsely and Korra finally smiled at him and pulled him into a warm hug.

"You heard me, you goof. I love you." She whispered again and he couldn't stop the dam from breaking as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. How could she love him? How? He was worthless, he was unwanted, he was unnecessary. He couldn't help her with her Avatar duties or repopulate the Air Nation or bend anything. How could someone like her, super powerful, super amazing, and super family oriented, love an unloveable kid like him?

"H-How!" He cried as he clutched onto Korra even tighter. She smelled of the sea and it smelled so familiar as he snuggled his face deeper into the crook of her neck. The smell of the ocean comforted him, Korra comforted him, and he couldn't find the strength to pull away from her or be embarrassed by his sobs.

The girl kissed the top of his head as she rested her chin on his shoulder,"Kai, you're family now, and I love my family. Your parents may have been too stupid to keep you, but I promise you, I'll _never_ leave you." She growled fiercely and Kai cried even harder at her words and he dropped his bag.

"I-I love you too. I won't leave you either." He breathed and Korra fought back tears of her own. It was obvious Kai hadn't grown up in the best situation. Korra could tell he had been verbally abused, he always looked so surprised when someone complimented something he did, and then he'd smile uncertainly as if it were a joke.

"You're amazing Kai...and I wish you knew that." Korra murmured gently and Kai broke. His knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor with his arms still wrapped around Korra's neck. She said he was amazing...she said he was amazing, not worthless. No one thought he was amazing. The amount of love he felt for Korra in that moment, was overwhelming, because now he knew she loved him. It was so bizarre, it was incredible, it was phenomenal. Someone loved him.

Kai had never felt happier than he did when he was on the floor of the kitchen, sobbing in Korra's arms.

* * *

"Hey Korra! Who's this?" Asami asked curiously as she looked at the boy Korra had on her back. He looked shockingly like Korra, his eyes were a dark blue and his skin was the same skin tone as the Avatar's, his brown hair was ruffled and he wore airbending clothing.

Korra nearly smacked herself. Of all the times she had brought Kai and the airbending kids to the probending games, she always had them sit in the front row of the arena, she had completely forgot to introduce him. She had only told them that Kai was staying with her on Air Temple island and left it alone, she didn't want to bring up the Task Force killings again.

When Mako, Bolin, and Asami had found out that Korra had slaughtered Tarrlok's men they had all acted very differently. Mako was furious that she had done such a thing, he didn't want this to negatively affect the Fire Ferrets and he had yelled at her for her actions. Of course Korra had yelled back and the two nearly got into a fight had it not been for Bolin.

Bolin was very kind about the ordeal. He didn't approve of her actions but he was understanding when she told him it was out of self defense. And after that he had quickly changed the subject and the two were laughing rambunctiously as always.

Asami fully supported Korra. Saying she had every right to take such action. Asami even seemed...excited that Korra had killed the men. Then she proceeded to ask for details about how she took them out and Korra was enthused to retell her victory with Asami. But she left out various amounts of details, such as the fact that she used metal bending to take out one of the men. Not yet, she'd keep her other abilities to herself for a while.

"This is Kai, he was the one boy I told you about who was attacked by Tarrlok's Task Force." Korra explained while she slid Kai off her back.

Asami's eyes brightened as she stuck her hand out,"Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Asami." She said kindly but Kai merely looked at her hand until she awkwardly retracted it.

"Hello." He said shortly and Korra raised an eyebrow at him, not sure as to why he was being so rude.

"Hey Kai! C'mon! Dad's all red in the face again!" Meelo yelled excitedly and Kai lit up like a Christmas tree as he turned and bolted towards the airbending boy.

"Bye Korra!" He called over his shoulder and Asami watched him with a small frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" She had no clue as to why Kai didn't like her. She hadn't even met the boy before and he had looked at her as though she was Amon himself.

Korra smiled lightly and waved her off,"No, you're fine. He just isn't friendly to new people." She lied, not sure what tell the heiress about the boy's strange behavior. Kai was a kind child, he was always skeptic of new comers, but he was never rude like he was to Asami.

Asami nodded slowly before smiling at the girl,"You ready to go?" She asked and Korra rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just standing here, completely dressed. Of course I'm not ready." She muttered sarcastically and Asami scowled as she followed the girl to the ferry.

"I was just asking!" She said defensively before Korra turned unexpectedly and swept Asami off her feet,"Korra!" She yelped in surprise but the Avatar merely smirked at her.

"We're taking my way today, no cars." She winked before running to the edge of the island. Asami's hands were clasped tightly behind Korra's neck and she was shaking as the Avatar launched them off the island and they began falling towards the sea.

"KORRA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Asami screeched in fear and Korra let out a laugh as fire shot out of her feet. The two rocketed into the air and Asami screamed even louder as she buried her face into Korra's neck. The girl was trembling in her arms and Korra fought back a taunt that threatened to escape her lips as she flew higher into the air.

"Asami you have to look at this!" Korra yelled and the green eyed girl hesitantly looked up. The two were soaring across an orange sky, the sun was going up and the clouds were painted a yellowish color. Various amounts of birds flew around them and Asami gaped in awe.

"It's beautiful." Asami breathed and Korra smiled at her though she knew the heiress wasn't looking at her at all. The way Asami's eyes lit up was beautiful, her mouth was open in awe and a tinkling laugh escaped her lips, the wind blew her hair into Korra's face and the dark skinned girl inhaled the jasmine scented raven locks. Asami looked so natural, so breathtaking, and it had caught Korra off guard momentarily.

She finally tore her gaze off her friend with a small blush,"Yeah...it's pretty awesome."

When the two landed outside of Narooks, it had become the hangout, they were greeted by a cheery Bolin and Mako. Of course, Korra thought in annoyance, Mako instantly went to Asami and kissed her. She didn't know why she was so irked by Mako and Asami being together...she didn't like Mako whatsoever. He was attractive, what with beautiful amber eyes, nice hair, broad shoulders, and a strong jaw. But she was not attracted to him. He wasn't someone she wanted to be with. Sure maybe she liked Asami a little...but she never dwelled on it. She ignored her irritation as she was wrapped in a large hug by Bolin.

It was so easy to have a crush on Bolin. He was strong, funny, nice, she liked his hair more than she liked Mako's (because let's face it, that single curl that drooped from his hair was adorable), and Bolin was so much fun to be around. Dating him would be easy and fun, but the moment she saw Mako and Asami's interlaced fingers she felt more irritation engulf her.

Bolin had grabbed her hand and dragged her into the restaurant. When the four were seated it wasn't long until Korra and Bolin were having a noodle slurping contest. Whoever could empty their bowl first was the winner. And...unfortunately...Bolin had beat her but just barely. They were in their own little world as they joked and pushed each other around playfully. Korra and Bolin were best friends and if they had been paying attention they would have seen the anger in Asami and Mako's eyes.

Mako was confused. He adored Asami but he also really liked Korra. He was conflicted and to calm himself he threw a hand around Asami's tense shoulders.

Asami didn't like Bolin and Korra's interaction. She was fine that they were friends but it was so painfully obvious that Bolin liked Korra. And when he was so close to her Asami felt...strangely annoyed. Bolin and Korra's small attraction to each other was like a fly was buzzing around Asami's head, it was annoying but she could ignore it. But it was a mild enough irritation that she slightly acknowledged it.

Asami ate her noodles quietly but she didn't miss the smiles Korra gave her. When Asami looked at Korra closer she noticed the dark circles around the girl's eyes. They were faint but still noticeable. Korra's eyes weren't as bright but rather a dim blue, she didn't laugh as much, and many of her smiles seemed forced as she struggled to keep her eyelids open during some of the crazy stories Bolin told her.

The friends continued eating and talking, mostly Bolin and Korra, and Mako attempted to converse with her and asked her to dinner tomorrow night.

"Can't, Korra and I are having a sleep over at my house." Asami responded and Korra looked at her in mild surprise before she quickly recovered.

"Yeah, sorry lover boy, but it looks like your girl likes me more. Not that any of us are surprised, right Bo?" Korra looked at her best friend for backup and the earthbender nodded in affirmation before Korra continued,"Listen Mako, get a tan, some eyes like mine, and a better personality and I'm sure Asami would actually like," Korra gestured with her hands at Mako,"all of whatever you've got there." Bolin was laughing hysterically and Mako rolled his eyes despite the smile that tugged on the corner of his lips while Asami laughed lightly. Korra wasn't wrong. She much preferred the Avatar's company to the firebender's.

"I don't see Asami kissing you." Mako teased back as he took a drink of his water and Korra smirked broadly.

She didn't miss a beat,"That's because what we do is illegal in public." Mako choked on his water at Korra's sexual innuendo and Bolin laughed even harder as he leaned on Korra for support. Asami's cheeks looked like tomatoes as she laughed as well. She didn't necessarily like Korra but the girl was funny, she'd give her that. Actually her hatred for Korra depleted as they spent more time together and that bothered Asami.

Mako was trying to regain his composure as he wiped up his water mess,"Erm...so Korra how's that kid doing? You don't talk about him much." He was trying desperately to change the topic and was clearly flustered by the thought of Korra and Asami having sexual relations.

Korra tensed slightly before speaking,"His name is Kai...and I've been meaning to introduce you guys but...I haven't...because I keep forgetting." She mumbled as she drank some of her tea.

Bolin grinned widely,"Kai! Sweet name! What can he bend?" Korra saw Asami scowl and she bit her lip.

"He's a nonbender, not that it matters...but I love that kid." She smiled faintly before drinking more of her tea,"Everyone really likes him, he's been an orphan for a while...but now he has a home with us. He could be a bend hair for all I care, any I wouldn't love him any less." She said proudly and Asami looked at Korra in confusion.

Korra was making it a little difficult for Asami to hate her. The kindness she showed the nonbending boy was...amazing. She had seen Korra's dim eyes brighten at the mention of Kai, and she knew that Korra really did love the child. Korra was nothing Asami had expected. Korra cared about everyone, she was logical, down to earth, hilarious, and...adorable without even trying.

And with these traits that Korra bore it would make it a little difficult for Asami to execute her plan tonight.

After lunch Korra and Asami were walking the streets of Republic City aimlessly. They were talking casually about their day and how their week had been and keeping the conversation extremely light. It was a nice chat and Asami decided to strike.

"Korra...are you okay?" She asked gently and Korra looked at her with a frown.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be!" Korra growled defensively and Asami gently reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You...you look tired." Asami murmured,"Have you not been getting good sleep?" The two had ended up in a park, it was rather vacant and the only plant that remained besides the lush, green grass was a giant tree. It was atop a hill and when Korra saw it she flinched and looked away from it angrily. It looked like the tree Iroh sat underneath when grieving his son.

"I-I've just been having nightmares...it's nothing." She muttered and Asami looked over at the tree again before grabbing Korra's hand. She led the reluctant girl to the tree much to Korra's discomfort,"Can we please go somewhere else?" She begged quietly but Asami didn't pay the Avatar any mind as she plopped down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Korra hesitated before sitting next to her friend.

Asami turned towards her,"Korra...you can't keep yourself so bottled up all the time." She looked at Korra intensely,"You really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She sighed as she looked away from the girl momentarily before glancing back at her. The Avatar looked at her hands as pain flashed through her eyes and she bit her lip before looking up at Asami helplessly.

"I-I keep having dreams about this man mourning his dead son. And then his son is there in spirit...and tells me to do something I don't believe in...and when I tell him no I'm suddenly being attacked by masked figures. They stab me repeatedly...and then I see my dad glaring at me and-" Her voice cracked as she turned away from Asami,"he helps them kill me." Korra looked terrified as she twitched slightly and buried her face into her hands,"I-I've been trying to stay up but I can't. I keep falling asleep and it's scary." She murmured and Asami looked at her in shock. Korra opened up to her.

She had known the Avatar for a month or so and she finally told her something personal. And while her dream sounded awful she was glad Korra talked to her about it. Soon she'd be able to ease the girl into telling her more information.

"That's terrible, what does the man want you to do? Why does your dad join in on stabbing you?" Asami pried gently and Korra just hugged her knees to her chest and looked away angrily. Asami sighed, knowing she wasn't getting any more information out of Korra, before scooting closer to the girl,"Well...you can try to sleep now if you want. Maybe sleeping near someone will help you sleep better." Asami suggested and Korra looked at her in surprise.

"You'd let me? Even though this is like...girl time or whatever?" Korra asked and Asami smiled.

"You're my friend Korra, of course you can sleep, staying up like this isn't healthy." The raven haired girl scolded lightly and Korra rolled her eyes as she laid her head down in Asami's lap.

"Okay mom." She muttered before smiling up at Asami,"Thanks...for being there." The Avatar closed her eyes and Asami, still playing her role, ran her finger's soothingly through Korra's hair as she took her hair tie out. She loved when Korra's hair was down, she looked primal and ferocious, but as the girl quickly dozed off Korra now looked younger as her worried lines vanished.

"Always." Asami watched Korra's breathing slow as the equalist leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. She continued toying with the girl's soft hair and closed her eyes as well. This was nice, quiet, intimate. They had crossed a small bridge, but nonetheless it was a bridge and Asami had never crossed one with Korra until now. This was a step closer to her mission and she was rather excited.

For the first time in weeks Korra had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You do realize tonight's the full moon, right?" Asami asked slowly as she put on her equalist mask.

Amon didn't spare her a glance as he continued scribbling away in a journal of some sort,"I know."

"...And you do realize that waterbenders-"

"Yes." Amon cut her off icily,"I know." He said slowly and Asami frowned as she pulled on her gloves.

"Care to elaborate." She grumbled as she looked at him expectantly. Amon hated not being in control. Of every situation he had ever been in his entire life, he was always in control. He used bloodbending to get what he wanted, he made people cater to his every whim, he chose his destiny and chose how every scenario would play out. His father had always taught him to never lose his control.

It was literally beaten into his skull, always maintain control. He controlled, people, animals, water, and blood for spirits sake. He was always calm and collected but when he had found out he was out of control with Korra's situation he had snapped. He had even screamed in rage. Korra was supposed to be predictable but she was far more than he expected.

He knew that Korra was a bloodbender. He was one, and it wasn't hard to sense others like him, such as his brother Tarrlok. Tonight if he could get Korra to snap with the overwhelming amount of equalists he'd send, then she'd no longer be seen as a savior but a monster, she'd be ridiculed for her illegal bending and her reputation as "savior" would be tarnished.

He would regain control.

"You'll see." Amon muttered cryptically,"Just...be prepared. You have to be willing to stand for this revolution with your life." Amon's smooth voice made Asami jump at the thought of her death. Korra never showed mercy, this worried Asami tremendously, she didn't want to die. Not yet at least.

Asami nodded hesitantly,"Of course."

Amon let out a sigh,"Asami, you're my most trusted lieutenant, you're the best fighter here aside from me. I know you'll come out of this alive." He didn't sound comforting but he sounded as though he was stating off facts rather than showing he believed in her,"Get the bait." Amon commanded and Asami nodded slowly.

"Yes sir."

* * *

It was a full moon that night and Korra was walking into the probending arena. The press surrounded her and she did her best to ignore them. Her energy levels were high and she was bouncing on her toes slightly as she neared the entrance of the arena. The nap she had had with Asami also helped energize her. She felt good and ready to kick butt!

"Hello Avatar." A chilling voice yelled from a megaphone and Korra whirled around to see...an equalist. But instead of being dressed in dark green the equalist wore a dark red suit. It was noticeable this equalist was a girl, and she had an electric glove on one hand and a knife in the other.

The press quieted and quickly moved out of Korra's way. But they stayed lurking behind other buildings or bushes so they could catch the action. Bystanders moved as well but wanted to see the fight take place. There were many people in the vicinity and Korra felt anger consume her.

"Look, I really don't have time for this, why can't you morons see that I'm fighting for equality same as you! I'm just not taking bending from people! And I'm not prejudice like you all are!" Korra snarled as the equalist woman tossed her megaphone aside and her shock glove cackled to life.

"There will never be equality until all the benders are stripped of their abusive power. I am the lieutenant of Amon and we're here to stop bending oppression." The mysterious woman's voice was masked with a...strange disguise of some sort. Her voice sounded low and raspy, almost like a man's, there was no way that could be the woman's voice.

Korra let out a groan as she tucked a hand in her pocket instinctively for her knife,"Can we reschedule this battle? You equalists really aren't worth my time. And I have a probending match coming up soon." Korra said in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly several other equalists appeared, there had to be about twenty, and Korra's eyes widened,"You guys are really stepping up your game!" Korra praised mockingly,"Good for you!" She stared into the vacant, green goggles of the lieutenant of Amon,"Just go away...or things will get nasty." Korra promised as she casually glanced at the ocean nearby and began strategizing.

"Heh, not a chance." The lieutenant chuckled and Korra grinned widely. She contemplated lavabending but immediately dismissed the idea, there were too many innocents, she'd end up causing mass destruction as well.

"Okay." Energy pulsed throughout the Avatar's body and her eyes brightened as she looked up a the full moon. The ocean below crashed violently before a wave appeared and wrapped itself around Korra. The equalist hesitated as the Avatar disappeared in the water, but scrambled when a wave struck where they had been.

When Korra reappeared from the sea's wave covered in the elements. Her left hand was made into a large icicle, her left arm was engulfed in ice and had large spikes on the side of said arm, earth was a chest plate for the Avatar and gave her a light armor, fire covered her right hand and she opened her mouth and roared except the flames that escaped her lips were blue.

Without a moment's hesitation Korra used the earth beneath her and launched herself into the air. Fire blasted from her hand and the equalists scrambled for cover except for lieutenant who dodged the flames with ease. But at the moment Korra was gone, she just desired to see the rich crimson colored liquid drain from bodies. Her bloodlust was overwhelming as slammed into the ground and made the earth beneath her trembled and shake violently.

The equalists that had been closest to her all screamed and fell on their butts. Korra pounced and stabbed the first one with her ice covered fist. At the same time she hurled water at the other equalists and got them completely soaked before shooting lighting at them. Her eyes danced with glee as they screamed in anguish and shook violently from being electrocuted before collapsing.

Korra whirled around to see equalists lunge at her. She blasted more fire at them and some dodged while others were hit and screaming at the pain. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and Korra felt invigorated.

The ones who avoided the blow were soon bombarding the girl. Korra instantly dropped her earth armor so she'd more agile and was hurling rocks at the enemy. A few equalists were hit but the majority stayed standing. Sweat rolled down the Avatar's face and she was smiling like a maniac.

A fist struck her face and she was seeing stars from the force behind it. She stumbled backwards and sloppily dodged the next blow coming at her. She wildly swung her ice covered arm at a nearby equalist and caught him in the chest making him scream as her spikes impaled his torso. He was stuck on Korra's ice spikes and she had regained her bearings. With the man still stuck on her arm she used him as a human shield as the lieutenant was poised to impale Korra's shoulder, instead she stabbed her fellow equalist in the chest.

Korra normally wouldn't be able to hold up this well on her own. The moon powered her like gas powered a satomoblie. Korra would have been tired out and overwhelmed by so many equalists if not for the strength the moon feeded her.

The man died instantly and Korra melted her ice arm so she was free of the corpse that clung to her spikes. She rolled away from the lieutenant's dagger and before she could move to strike there was a scream.

"Korra!" She froze and didn't notice the lieutenant slip away from the scene. She felt quick jabs to her legs and left arm. She yelped at the sudden spasm in her muscles and nearly fell to her knees. Damn chi blockers. Her other arm was dangling limply at her side as well, it was a decoy, she prayed to the spirits that they wouldn't notice her arm still carried bending.

Little did she know that they were instructed to make sure she could maintain her bending. That's why they had held back their chi blocking. They had to make Korra snap.

She was surrounded by about five equalists and she was hit in ribs with a shock rod. She gritted her teeth and fell to a knee as electricity coursed through her veins. She was breathing heavily as she trembled in pain before the electricity stopped. They left her good bending arm alone much to her relief. She fought to keep consciousness as she saw an equalist holding Kai by the throat with a knife in hand.

How had they gotten a hold of him? Why was he here? The man stood a ways away from Korra and Kai looked at her pleadingly as he squirmed and tried to get out of the man's grasp.

The equalist ripped off his mask and smiled maliciously at Korra before dragging the blade down the boy's eyebrow. Kai screamed in agony and Korra watched in horror, Kai was being cut in the same place Korra had been as a kid by her father. She felt unquenchable rage as she stood to feet. Equalist hands grabbed her arms to keep her from moving but she didn't care.

"Let him go-" She was shocked again and she yelped. She trembled from the electricity but something kept her from falling down. It was Kai, it was the power of the moon, it was her protectiveness of the child she had come to love. She adored Kai. She squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel the blood of the equalists pound in her ears. Kai's screams grew louder and her eyes snapped open.

"ENOUGH!" Korra screamed in rage and lifted her good hand into the air. The equalists all froze and stiffened uncomfortably as Korra maliciously bent their blood. She couldn't comprehend what she was doing at that moment, she could only focus on saving Kai. The boy was now laying on the ground and sobbing loudly.

They made him cry. She saw his blood spattered on the knife and it was covering his hands as it seeped from his wounds in large quantities. They hurt him. She didn't want to see Kai's blood, she turned to the man who had marked Kai's face. He was withering painfully but smiled at her.

"L-Long live Amon." The man snarled through gritted teeth and Korra's eyes flashed with fury. The man suddenly was coughing up blood. His face was no longer smug but filled with horror as he was slowly destroyed from the inside out. His lungs collapsed on him and he couldn't breathe. He gave a panicked yelp but Korra just glared murderously at him as he fell to the ground. He moved around crazily, trying to find a way to breathe, but to no avail.

Korra loved the feeling of such power. The equalist's pants and cried in pain fueled her bloodlust and her drive to kill them. The way she controlled them felt amazing and she was relishing the feeling.

As he laid there dying Korra turned to the other equalists and summoned a massive wave from the water. It incased the five of them in ice and with a mighty yell she launched them into the sea. She stood there breathing heavily as she glared in the direction she had launched the enemy. They touched Kai, they deserved worse pain.

"K-Korra...it hurts!" Kai wailed and Korra felt all anger seep out of her. She rushed to his side and gathered him in her arms. He was crying and shaking from the traumatic experience he had just been through. He was holding his face in his hands and blood seeped through his fingers and Korra's gut twisted at the familiarity of the situation. She thought back to when her father branded her with such a scar.

She was so concerned about Kai that she didn't notice the press creep towards her.

"It's okay Kai, you're so tough, you know that?" She whispered as she recalled Ming-Hua comforting her as a child when she was cut by her father.

A reporter jumped at the two,"Korra! You used bloodbending despite it being illegal! How does this make you feel?" A reporter asked as they all swarmed to the Avatar.

"You slaughtered more men and women today, do you care?"

"How does it feel knowing you're labeled as a monster-" Korra shook her head with widened eyes as she took as step backwards. Horror washed over her when she realized what she had just done. She bloodbent...she bloodbent people. She felt sick to her stomach, _monster, monster, MONSTER!_ Tears pricked her eyes, she hated bloodbending, but she used such a terrible bending method on people. She thought back to the death of Naga's mother and she wanted to scream in anguish. She wasn't a monster, she couldn't be, she did it to save Kai. But she couldn't manage to convince herself this.

"N-No I'm not a monster! I didn't mean it!" She cried out as she gritted her teeth and looked away,"They had Kai...I had to save him...I had to." She whispered as she glanced down at the man who's organs she had destroyed entirely. Blood oozed from his lips and nose and he was a stark white color. Korra wanted to scream as the media kept bombarding her with questions.

"KORRA!" A voice yelled and she looked up to see Bolin sprinting towards her along with Asami and Mako. Korra froze as she was torn between leaving and staying. What would they say about her actions? She needed to get home and take care of Kai but she was far too drained from bloodbending, and her chi was blocked, so she couldn't fly home and she couldn't swim home with Kai in her arms.

"Hang in there Kai." Korra whispered soothingly as she shielded Kai from the press with her back. Moments later her friends were at her side. Bolin stomped on the ground and created an earth wall that separated them and the reporters. Their shouts, camera clicks, camera flashes, and questions were muffled by the wall and Bolin turned to Korra worriedly.

"Korra...Kai, are you guys alright?" He murmured and the blue eyed girl gave him a teary smile before nodding. He wrapped his arms around her and Kai comfortingly. She tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder and Mako was about to speak...until he saw the equalist corpse gushing with blood and so did Asami.

Asami's eyes flashed with fury,"You bloodbent!" She screeched and Mako looked at her with obvious disgust. Asami hadn't seen the last bit of the fight but she was needed to stay alive to distract the bending brothers from the commotion. She also needed to get more information from the Avatar. Amon told her to stay safe, and to engage in little combat with the lethal Avatar. She was itching to fight Korra after today, after all her companions that she had killed...and bloodbent, Asami wanted to fight Korra. She felt anger erupt within her at the sight of more equalist corpses. Korra was a menace.

Bolin shot them glares,"Guys knock it off-"

But Korra was angered now as she stood up straighter,"No, go ahead. Let it all out!" She snarled as she sat herself and Kai on the ground. She gently pulled his hands away from his face and winced when she saw it looked just like hers had at the age of ten. Half his face was covered in blood because of the excessive bleeding. He looked up at her with large, watery eyes and she kissed his forehead lovingly as she bent water to her non chi blocked hand. She was slightly exhausted but she didn't care, she had to help Kai.

"I'm not the best healer but I'll try, okay?" She murmured and he nodded in obvious pain. The water glowed as she began to heal the boy. She then angrily looked up at Mako and Asami, daring them to speak.

Mako did, not knowing when to take a hint,"Bloodbending has been outlawed! And you know how to do it? How could you be so stupid to do that! Don't you know what you're jeopardizing here?" He snarled and Korra felt immense anger consume her as she finished healing Kai. The scar was still a bright red and she nearly smiled when she saw the boy had dozed off in the healing process. He had been in equalist clutches for spirits knows how long, she'd ask him how he was captured when he was awake and rested. She didn't want to push him too soon.

"Korra are you listening!" Mako yelled and the Avatar gently laid the boy down before standing up.

"If you mean, am I listening to a asshole, then the answer is yes!" Korra growled and Mako bristled as he towered over her.

"You were fighting equalists alone, you didn't call for help, and you were stupid-" A fist connected to his cheek and he slammed into the wall Bolin had created around them. He clutched his face in pain before glowering at Korra with hatred,"What the hell!" His nose was bleeding and Asami would be lying if she said she didn't thoroughly enjoy Korra's punch.

Korra was shaking in anger as she balled her hands into fists,"Shut up! You don't know anything! I couldn't call for help, they just ambushed me!" She roared,"I'd risk it all to save Kai, I love him! He's family. And you never, ever turn your back on family!" She hissed as her eyes darkened menacingly,"You of all people should know that, shouldn't you?"

Asami's eyes widened, though she didn't at all agree with Korra's bloodbending, she did knew that Korra really did have an excuse to do what she had done. People attacked Kai and she done whatever was necessary to protect him because she saw him as family. She and the equalists had been overbearing on the Avatar and Amon was smart to assume she'd snap at the sight of a loved one in pain. The publicity would be extremely negative on Korra's part, but Asami was rather understanding about Korra's issue. She would risk everything to go back in time to save her mother, she'd give up her own life if she had to, she'd do anything for her father as well.

Mako clenched his teeth,"That's different-"

"How?" Asami spoke up and the two looked at her in surprise,"How is Korra bloodbending to save Kai any different than you joining gangs to save Bolin? You committed crimes to keep him safe, Korra did so as well, how is her act of love not as justified as yours." Asami growled and Mako looked at her in shock. Korra smiled gratefully at her friend before turning around and gently lifting Kai in her arms again.

Bolin ignored his brother and hugged Korra again,"I'm glad you and Kai are okay." He murmured and Korra hugged him back with one arm.

"Thank you, Bo. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Korra whispered and he nodded slowly, reluctant to leave her, before backing away and lowering the earth wall. The majority of the press had left because the group had taken far too long for privacy. Korra felt panicked as she heard sirens roar in the distance. She had to get out of here, now. The probending game had obviously been cancelled due to the equalist attack and the mass killing of equalists.

Completely ignoring Mako, Korra turned to Asami,"Can you please drive me home? The equalists blocked my bending and...I'm so tired." Korra sighed warily and Asami smiled at her reassuringly.

"Of course."

The drive was silent. Even after Kai had woken up, on one dared to talk.

When they made it to Air Temple Island was when Asami had hugged Korra tightly,"I'm glad...they didn't hurt you." She breathed and Korra hugged her back halfheartedly. She pulled away silently and gave Asami a blank stare before turning away from her and grabbing Kai's hand reassuringly. Asami bit her lip, she knew that Korra was obviously taking this ordeal to heart and she felt a tiny bit...guilty.

"Korra...I'm scared." Kai admitted as he looked at her sheepishly,"What if the equalist take me again-" Korra had wiped all the blood from his face and he had changed out of his crimson stained clothes. He was now clean...and terribly scarred. His eyes were wide with fear and Korra felt her heart twist at his panicked facial expression.

"I won't let them." Korra snarled as she tucked Kai into his bed. She sat there for a moment as he looked around in unease,"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow." Korra sang quietly as she thought back to Iroh's song for his son,"Like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier, Kai," Kai smiled sleepily at the song,"come marching home. Brave soldier, Kai, comes marching home." Korra finished softly and Kai slowly drifted off to sleep.

She watched him momentarily as his breathing slowed and his facial features softened. Her blood was still pumping with adrenaline and she was shaking slightly. Kai's screams echoed in her ear and she gently traced the scar that ran down the length of his face. It was nearly a replica of her own, at her touch he frowned in his sleep and she pulled away. Kai had been through a lot today and she was so stressed. She had used bloodbending, and now the equalists were after the people she loved.

She didn't know why she cared about Kai so strongly when she had known him for a couple of weeks. But she did. She adored the boy, he was always making jokes and irritating Tenzin, he was a lot like her. Except he rarely got mad, he was much calmer, but he was just as defensive as she was when it came to opening up about his past. So Korra never pried, she just spent all the time she could with Kai and they became best friends, he was like a little brother to her.

Korra finally let the tears fall, now that no one could see she raced to her room as she bit back her sob. Kai had been dragged into this, he was a soldier now, after what he had been through there was nothing else to call him. She didn't want any of the airbending kids, Kai, Tenzin, or Pema to be involved with this. They were starting to target the people she cared and it was becoming problematic.

She bloodbent people as well today. She clenched her hair tightly in distress as she began pacing her small room. She'd have the nightmares again. Oh spirits the nightmares. She sat on the edge of the bed and kept her eyes glued on to the door. She couldn't sleep, she refused to sleep. **Monster, monster, monster!**

She felt filthy for using bloodbending on people, it was so incredibly inhumane, she used her bending to demolish a man's organs without thinking about it. She was like Unalaq, the thought made her feel nauseous, she was just like him and she found that familiar feeling of self loathing begin to devour her.

She had made a mistake today. She slipped up and had been completely unprofessional. Her father would be furious with her. She nearly vomited then and there at the thought him finding out about her screw up. Oh spirits, flashbacks of being struck continuously assaulted her mind and she flinched, she deserved whatever punishment he'd give her. She was breathing heavily now as a familiar ache in her back appeared. She slammed her head into the wall.

"Stupid!" She hissed furiously before tugging at her hair in distress,"So stupid!" She couldn't believe she had done such a thing. She thought back to when the equalist was dragging the blade down Kai's face and she calmed slightly. She did it for him, P'Li would have done whatever it took to keep Korra and her family safe, and she had passed on her loyalty to her daughter. Korra's breathing calmed, she'd be beaten a hundred times if it meant she had to bloodbend to save Kai or the airbending family.

Bloodbending was different than just killing people. Korra killed people all the time and loved doing it. But bloodbending was entirely different, she didn't like making people suffer, the idea of torture made her sick to her stomach. She never found pleasure out of torturing others than she did killing them. Her father had abused her so much as a child that the thought of inflicting pain like that on anyone else disgusted her. Killing people was clean, painless, easy.

That's what she wanted, quick deaths and no suffering. Crushing people with earth was quick, stabbing people in the throat was quick, firebending someone's face was painful but they were never alive long so it was rather quick, and snapping a neck was painless. Bloodbending was cruel, it caused torment and was incredibly painful, she would know seeing as Unalaq bloodbent her before. She despised such bending...yet she did it anyway.

But her father's disappointment, her use of bloodbending, her slip up, and Kai's pain wasn't the only problems she dwelled on. She had liked using bloodbending on the equalists, she had reveled in hearing their cries of pain, she had enjoyed seeing them suffer, and she had relished in controlling the blood that pumped through their veins. She had loved every second of it and that's what terrified her.

* * *

 **"Avatar breaks the law and bloodbends!"**

 **"Avatar slaughters equalists with bloodbending!"**

 **"Avatar Korra follows in Yakone's footsteps."**

 **"The Avatar uses last resort to save child from equalist clutches!"**

 **"The Avatar is too dangerous to be free in the city!"**

 **"Last night the Avatar risked it all to save a child!"**

 **"The Avatar is still our hero!"**

 **"Avatar Korra is a bloodbending menace!"**

 **"Is the Avatar justified for bloodbending!?"**

The man let out a snarl as he turned the radio off,"I'm so sick of this, Senna!" He snarled as he stood up quickly. His broad shoulders hunched in slight defeat as his rage quickly seeped out of him,"I just want our daughter back." He murmured as he sat down again and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Senna quickly rushed to her husband and gently placed her hands on his shoulders,"I do too, Tonraq, but you read Tenzin's letters. She's not ready for us yet-"

Tonraq's rage appeared,"Well I don't care! I'm ready for her! We lost our daughter and son to kidnappers, Senna, we lost them to the Red Lotus! And now that we have the chance to get our daughter back, Tenzin expects us to wait! I'm tired of waiting!" He roared as he stood up again and began pacing,"Korra's kidnappers even taught her bloodbending!" He spat in disgust,"She needs us!" His sharp, blue eyes looked at his wife expectantly, waiting for her to agree.

Senna, being the more rational of the two, bit her lip and sighed,"Honey...Tenzin said Korra is a loose cannon. We don't know how she'd react to seeing us." She reminded him softly and Tonraq's eyes flashed with fury.

"She'd love us!" He snapped before deflating and lowering his head,"I-I just want my baby girl back. We missed seventeen years of her life, Senna. I just want her to come home." Tears blurred his vision and Senna couldn't fight hers. She wanted Korra back just as much as he did, when they had first seen her in the paper and heard about her on the radio, they were thrilled. She had grown to be so beautiful and they were planning on going to Republic City to see her. But then Tenzin wrote to them about holding off from visiting, saying Korra was not calm enough, and that she was a very angry teenager.

She sniffled as she delicately wrapped her arms around her husband,"I know...I want her to come home too." She didn't try to wipe away the tears as they both sunk to the floor of their home.

Tonraq let a few tears fall down his cheeks,"How is it that we had both our daughter, and son taken from us? What have we done to deserve this?" He asked quietly and his voice broke as he gripped the fur skin underneath him tightly,"I just want Korra and Kai back. And now, we're so close to Korra, but we still can't reach her." He breathed before sobs wracked his body. Senna had to be the strong one now, her husband had been there for her when Kai and Korra were taken and now she'd have to do the same for him.

She kissed his temple sweetly before muttering words of reassurance while tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her husband had never broken down like this before. When Korra was taken he went into a fit of rage. He destroyed everything in sight and left for hours at a time running around and hunting to vent out frustration. All Senna could do was cry, but despite Tonraq's rage he was still there to console her.

 _"We'll get her back faster than you can say, Unalaq is a piece of poop."_ Tonraq had said somewhat jokingly, he had tried to lighten the mood and it had made Senna smile.

They had sent search parties for their daughter for an entire year. But they found nothing. Five years later Senna gave birth to Kai. They had him for a couple months and Unalaq had visited frequently to check on the child. Then one day Kai vanished. Senna had cried again and that time she had been destroying things, she would call out to Kai in desperate hopes to find him. The chief of the Southern Watertribe had gone numb. He would sit on the bed silently and stare at the wall, his movements became robotic and all smiles were forced.

He had felt like a failure of a father, what kind of man couldn't protect his children? He beat himself up constantly but despite his guilt and blame he was there to help console his wife once again. He was her anchor. She needed him and he needed her. They didn't have any more children after that.

"We'll get her back faster than you can say, Unalaq is a piece of poop." Senna whispered and Tonraq looked down at her with a teary smile, remembering that he said those very words to his wife.

"I love you so much." He chuckled before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" P'Li shrieked as she lunged at Unalaq. Zaheer quickly grabbed her by her waist and held her back as she tried to attack the Northern Watertribe chief,"YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed as she tried to strike the smirking man but her lover held her back and she restrained herself as not to harm Zaheer.

Unalaq shrugged as he smiled smugly,"P'Li, I kidnapped Kai with good intention."

But P'Li wasn't having it. She had always hated Unalaq, he was shifty and untrustworthy, and now he had taken another child from Tonraq and Senna. Not only would the blame be placed on the Red Lotus, which it was their fault but not Zaheer's team, but he also broke up the family even more and that infuriated her. Family meant the world to the combusionbender and knowing that Unalaq took Kai from the already broken family to quench his unsatisfied revenge towards his brother, made her enraged. Unalaq was selfish and a coward. She loathed the man.

She laughed cruelly as she stopped struggling and glowered at the man,"Good intention? You're a moron! Not only are we going to get blamed for your idiocy, but you demolished the family even more! Not to mention, they'll surely suspect it was you! You'll get us all killed!" She snarled and Unalaq laughed in amusement.

"Oh P'Li, I always knew you were my favorite, never afraid to speak your mind." His cold eyes glinted with satisfaction at her angered state,"But I took Kai and put him in Republic City, they'll never find him there, he's in an orphanage. He only has his name and none of the memories of his family." Unalaq shrugged,"I always respect names." He mused to himself before continuing,"Now, as you know we all want the spirits to return. My plan is to get the spirits back to the South Pole. And I can invade much easier with a weakened Tonraq. I crushed his spirit so I can easily take over, that and I hate my brother. I also have the Avatar at my disposal! How can the Tonraq fight his own daughter!" Unalaq laughed triumphantly and P'Li's dark, amber eyes flashed with hatred.

"Her name is Korra! I can't believe you're just now telling us this! And you're a fuc-"

Ghazan jumped in quickly,"Unalaq why don't you go, P'Li...let's go start that letter to Korra, yeah?" He murmured and Ming-Hua nodded in agreement as the tension in the room thickened. Zaheer wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple reassuringly. P'Li relaxed slightly but kept her glare on Unalaq as he left their home.

Ming-Hua looked at her friend with a sad smile,"It's okay P'Li-"

She shook her head angrily,"No it's not. Unalaq is out of control, he's not listening to orders, and he's letting his vendetta cloud his better judgement. He's a fool." She snarled as Zaheer silently, and gently led her to Ghazan who had begun writing Korra's letter.

 **P'Li is a very protective character of the people she loves and if very family oriented (with Zaheer at least in the show) so I wanted to make the Red Lotus more of a tight nit group.**

 **And I promise to put more equalist Asami in, she'll fight more in the next chapter. So we'll also be seeing more of Korra's nightmares in the next chapter as well. We'll have more korrasami fluff in the next chapter for the...SLEEPOVER! YES! I AM SO EXCITED!**

 **And thanks to everyone who's supporting this story and all the kind words. I really didn't expect many people to take interest in this story so your guy's support means a lot. This is the longest chapter I've written and I hope you guys liked it. Review and whatnot!**


	6. Chapter 6

"If you're here to lecture me then save it."

"Korra...I just...who taught you-"

"Tenzin...just stop. Leave me alone." The Avatar growled as she glared at the ocean angrily. She was hunched over in defeat and her mouth twisted into a bitter smile as Tenzin sat beside her despite her wishing to be alone. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture and she had made it perfectly clear that she wanted to be left alone. Why was he so persistent?

He was quiet for a moment,"Korra what you did...bloodbending...surely you know that there were repercussions for that." He said softly and Korra's face morphed into a scowl as she balled her hands into fists.

"I know, Tenzin. The Fire Ferrets were shut down, I got yelled at by Beifong, I'm being torn apart by the media, you're scared of me, and now Mako doesn't want to be my friend. But all of that was worth it." She said defiantly as she looked at the airbender with unhidden fury,"Kai is safe and that's all that matters." Korra grumbled as she clenched her jaw angrily.

Tenzin looked her in surprise,"I'm not afraid of-"

"I _saw_ how you looked at me when you found out what I did." Korra laughed bitterly as she looked back at the ocean with a sneer,"You got in front of your family...you thought I didn't notice. And you looked at me like...like I'm a monster!" She felt the waves beneath them crash violently against the rocks. She fisted the grass as she tried to put a rein on her emotions. Korra knew she let her emotions get ahold of her and that she always put logic second, but she couldn't help it, she was just an extremely passionate person.

Tenzin scratched his bald head before staring at his tattoo covered hand,"I'm sorry Korra. I was just wary of you. I knew you wouldn't try to harm my family. You have to understand...like you I'd do anything to protect the people I love." He explained and Korra completely understood, but it didn't make her feel any better about the situation,"I was just...I'm sorry. However, you still shouldn't have bloodbent." Tenzin glanced at Korra who had her eyes squeezed shut. He scratched at his pointy beard, a nervous tick of his, before looking out at the ocean once again.

"I get that I messed up, Tenzin!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him vacantly much to his surprise,"I beat myself up all the time! I cost the Fire Ferrets the championship! I caused my own demise by the media! I traumatized Kai even more! Do you know he has nightmares of me bloodbending that man!"

She laughed mirthlessly as she tugged at her hair in distress,"And dad is gonna kill me! Oh spirits," She rambled as she felt the familiar throb of pain on her back,"I'm so screwed." She breathed and soon she forgot that Tenzin was beside her. She was enraptured in her memories of her father's disappointment, his physical abuse, his mental abuse, his disapproving glare, his knife down her back...

A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched away from the owner. She was breathing heavily and blue eyes met Tenzin's shocked gaze. She looked around frantically before realizing she was still on Air Temple Island. With a ragged sigh of relief she squeezed her eyes shut once again.

Tenzin's eyes widened in realization. The fear, the self loathing, the flinching...Korra's adoptive father was abusive. He saw the sheer horror in her usually, mirth filled blue eyes. Her terror was awoken at the mention of her father and then she lost herself in memories of being hit. He felt fury envelope him before it was soon replaced by sadness...she truly believed that she deserved such cruel punishments. He looked at the white scar that ran down eyebrow and made it's way to her cheek, that must have been her father's doing. It was far too deep for it to be anything but intentional...the cut was too clean.

"Korra...does your father hit you-"

"NO!" She snarled as fire exploded from her knuckles and flew over the sea,"My father loves me!" She defended as fear crept into her heart and began squeezing it. It suddenly became hard to breathe as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Zaheer harmed her to help her, she didn't want people to get the wrong idea, her father was amazing and he beat her because it was best for her.

He looked at her utter anguish as Korra looked away from him,"Korra, please don't lie to me." He said quietly and Korra bit her quivering lip as tears pricked her eyes. She knew there was no point in trying to lie to Tenzin about the matter, he knew, and there was nothing she could do but be honest about the situation despite how reluctant she was.

"He does it because he loves me. I deserve every hit I'm given. I can't be such a screw up." She growled tearfully as she clenched her jaw. Tenzin would never meet her father so it wouldn't be a big deal if he knew, right?

Korra knew that she deserved every hit that was delivered from her father. If she didn't mess up all the time he wouldn't hit her, but she always messed up, she was pathetic. She cursed when tears slipped down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. Zaheer wouldn't want her to be such a baby about it. Self loathing was the key to perfection, he had told her. The more she could point out her flaws and imperfections the better she'd be at spotting them and eliminating them. She just couldn't be such a screw up.

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see a saddened Tenzin,"Oh Korra..." He wanted to rant about how psychotic her father was, he wanted to go find the abusive man and make him apologize, he wanted to throw the man in jail, he wanted to threaten him so severely in front of Korra that the girl would smile at his sudden violent tendencies. But he couldn't. No, she just needed someone to support her, not someone to try to relate or yell at the man she clearly loved.

Korra didn't know any better, she grew up believing that physical pain was key in developing, she grew up believing that a smack to the face was the equivalent of an 'I love you.' Knowing this, Tenzin felt even more distressed for his apprentice, she grew up in an abusive environment...it was probably why her emotions could get so unstable.

"You're amazing...regardless of what your father says. You're strong, fast, smart, funny, wonderful. I know I'm not the man you should be hearing this from...but I hope that you know I truly care for you. And you of all people deserve so much more than what you've been given." He whispered and she soon clung to her mentor tightly, as if he were her lifeline. But she felt so...emotionless...so empty. She felt like rather there being a soul in her body there was just an empty chasm. It brought more tears to her eyes but she didn't shed a single one.

She cared for Tenzin as well, and she loved that he had said such kind things about her, she appreciated his empathy. She was glad that he found her strong, fast, smart, funny, and wonderful. She should have been overjoyed that he had said those things about her and thought so highly of her.

She just wished she could believe him.

* * *

Korra knocked on the mansion door and waited patiently beside Naga. The Avatar had decided to take her companion for a run today and since she was staying the night at Asami's she figured the heiress could meet Naga. Korra could also use some cheering up after the depressing conversation with Tenzin she had earlier this morning. She didn't want to think about it.

Naga nudged her with her large head and Korra frowned,"What?" A giant, pink tongue ran across her face and Korra laughed. She wrapped her arms around her companion's thick neck before kissing her cheek,"You're gross...ugh." She wiped her saliva covered face on Naga's fur,"I'm about to see Asami! I'm supposed to look nice and you're really not helping!" She muttered and Naga barked while Korra laughed again.

"You want some of this, cotton ball!" She challenged with her back facing the door. She bounced on her toes and smirked at Naga,"Bring it! I am the Avatar! And you are no match!" Naga barked again before rearing back on her hind legs. Korra's eyes widened,"No! Naga I was kidding-OOF!" Naga crushed the Avatar and Korra let out pained laughter,"Ow!" She grumbled as she tried to find the air to breathe,"You s-suck!" She puffed and Naga's tail thumped happily as she wedged her cold nose into Korra's neck.

The girl yelped and cursed,"Dammit! Naga! Get off! Your nose is freezing and you're crushing me." She groaned and tinkling laughter made her freeze. She looked up to see a smirking Asami and Korra wanted to shoot herself.

"Well, well, well...it looks like the great Avatar might need some help." She purred as she sauntered up to the two,"And I take it this is Naga you've told me all about?" She mused as she scratched the happy polarbear dog behind her ears. Naga scrambled off her owner and greeted Asami with a happy...lick on her face. Asami squealed as Korra rolled on her feet and tugged her beast back.

"Naga back up! Give her space!" She scolded and Naga huffed in annoyance,"Oh don't give me that look!" Asami wiped the saliva off her face and checked her makeup (which was smudged, believe it or not...Asami Sato didn't look flawless...ha sike! She was always flawless, she's the friggen Beyonce of Avatar...except she actually has talent) before looking at Korra in amusement as the girl argued with her polarbear dog.

"You talk to her?" Asami huffed in laughter and Korra frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course I do...Naga's my best friend. I didn't know any kids my age because me and my family moved around so much." Korra shrugged as Asami stepped aside and allowed Korra into her house. Korra looked at Naga and snapped her fingers,"Stay, I'll come feed you later." She promised and Naga barked as she laid down and curled into a ball. Asami's front yard was huge so Naga had free rein.

Asami smiled widely at Korra as she led her to her room,"I'm glad you could stay the night! This'll be really fun!" She enthused and Korra smiled back at Asami excitedly.

"Yeah this'll be great! I really like hanging out with you." Korra admitted rather shyly. She had never been good at verbally expressing her feelings for other people unless it was her family. Asami's cheeks flushed before a laugh escaped her lips.

"Well I'm glad. I like hanging out with you too! Now follow me!" She grabbed Korra's hand and dragged her out to her workshop. "Before we do the fun stuff I could really use your firebending for a project I'm working on." She explained as she pulled the girl inside,"If you don't mind..." She said uncertainly and Korra shrugged.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you use your firebending on this car. Just try to set it on fire." Asami coaxed as she pointed to the satomobile. Korra's eyes widened, from the looks of it this car was rather expensive, it was sleek black color and looked flawless, Korra didn't want to destroy it.

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly and Asami smiled encouragingly.

"Positive."

Korra shrugged before fire blasted from her fists. She expected the car to burst into flames but it remained unscathed by the intense heat that licked at it's exterior. She frowned and put more strength into her fire and as expected it turned a bright red before one of the tires caught fire.

"Okay stop!" Asami yelped and Korra froze as the engineer raced forward to evaluate the damage. She grabbed a bucket of water and doused the flames before checking the car. Picking up a clipboard she began scribbling away furiously, her eyes squinted in concentration and Korra watched her curiously. Asami's sharp, green eyes glinted with fascination as she fiddled with the tires and the rims of the car before smiling,"Thanks Korra." She mumbled as she stood up straight and set the clipboard down.

Korra raised an inquisitive eyebrow,"What was that all about?"

Asami chuckled,"I'm working on a new line of cars that are close to indestructible," For the equalists,"so benders like the Triple Threat Triads can't mess up the cars. Also if I'm going to be the driver for the Avatar I need to have a good car that can take a great deal of damage." It wasn't a complete lie, she would be driving around in such a vehicle, but she'd also be giving them to the equalists to use for when they attacked other benders.

Korra looked at her in awe before grinning at the car,"You're a genius, Sami!" She enthused,"This'll be great for nonbenders everywhere!" Her baby blue eyes met Asami's vivid jade ones,"You're so cool!" Asami felt her cheeks turn a light pink and she smiled back at the stoked bender. She loved how supportive and happy Korra was with her work, she loved that Korra supported nonbenders, she loved the way that Korra's eyes lit up and how-stop. She mentally chided herself, Korra is the enemy.

"Thanks. But...Sami?" The heiress questioned and Korra grinned widely.

"Yeah! You need a nickname! It's either Sami or Ass." She shrugged while making a face and before Asami knew it, she was laughing. She was clutching her stomach and she felt tears prick her eyes. And she didn't know why she found the situation so funny, she just did, Korra always found a way to make her laugh. Korra was smiling at her in adoration while blushing,"W-What?" She stammered,"Do I have something on my face?" She wiped at her face while Asami's laughter died down.

The engineer merely shook her head,"You're just so cute, Korra." Korra's cheeks turned even more red,"Now c'mon! We're going swimming, then I'm teaching you how to drive, then we'll-" Korra stopped listening once Asami grabbed her hand again. _She called me cute_ , Korra thought excitedly while grinning, _damn right I'm cute. I'll be the cutest Avatar you've ever seen, Sato._ She thought smugly as she was dragged away, once again, by her rather chipper friend.

"If you want you can borrow a swimsuit. I have plenty." Asami offered as Korra took off her jacket. They at the inside pool this time since it had been getting rather cold in Republic City. Korra's face blanked as she winced, wearing a swimsuit meant that Asami would see her scars, she didn't want anyone else to know her father hit her. She didn't want people's pity, especially Asami's.

"Erm no it's okay." She mumbled as she scratched the back of her neck.

Asami smirked as she sauntered towards the girl,"What, afraid I have better abs than you?" She teased as she gently placed her hand on Korra's stomach. She knew she didn't, Korra was as solid as a rock, and it was damn attractive. She's seen Korra's abs before and they were a sight to behold.

Korra jumped and hesitantly took a step back,"No!" The red faced girl was clearly flustered,"I-I'm just...er...I just..." She was at a loss for words as Asami's smirk broadened,"I can waterbend all this water off me so it's not a big deal." She shrugged as she regained her composure. But soon a smirk adorned her lips,"But you can't." Asami's eyes widened and before she could react she was shoved into the pool.

The raven haired woman burst out of the water spluttering only to have Korra cannonball more water into her face. To her annoyance she noticed her mascara was running and with a groan she wiped it all off. Great, now Korra was going to see her without makeup.

Korra reached the surface laughing before she froze when she saw all of Asami's makeup had rubbed off. Brilliant jade eyes glared at her and Korra smiled slightly. Asami was gorgeous with our without makeup. She had no idea why the heiress even wore it. Her eyes were still as bright, her face was still as flawless, and to Korra's delight her hair was flat to her head. Asami no longer looked perfect, but man she was still beautiful.

"Go ahead," Asami muttered dryly,"laugh it up. The great Asami Sato doesn't have makeup on. I get it." She snorted though she felt some insecurity wash over her.

Korra just smiled softly at her,"I think you still look great! You don't need makeup if you ask me." She brushed off Asami's anger as she grinned mischievously at the girl,"I'm just honored that I get to see the great Asami Sato's hair imperfect for once." She laughed as the woman splash her in mock anger.

"Well I always get to see the Avatar's hair imperfect." She teased and Korra looked at her in shock, blue eyes flashed challengingly as Korra returned fire, and their usual splash wars began.

* * *

"Korra just calm down-"

"I'm calm!"

"No, you're tense-stop!" Asami yelled and Korra jumped as she slammed on the...gas pedal. They rocketed forward on the race track and Asami's eyes widened in horror at the upcoming wall approaching the two. Korra quickly hit the breaks and turned the wheel violently as they came to a screeching halt.

Her eyebrows furrowed, her hair was a mess and began slipping out of her ponytail, her eyes were narrowed as she glared at the steering wheel, and her knuckles were nearly white as she clutched the gearshift tightly. Her lips were pursed adorably as she glowered at the vehicle's controls.

"Asami I think your car is broken! I was trying to reverse but we kept going forward!" The watertribe girl huffed in irritation and, though Asami was slighlty disoriented, she chuckled slightly.

"Korra you have to put it in reverse-"

"I did! The lever isn't working!"

"No...Korra...sweetie you put it in drive, reverse is the big R." Asami explained slowly and Korra raised an eyebrow at the engineer.

"Sweetie?" She questioned, bemused,"We haven't even been on our first date yet and you're already give me a pet name?" She said jokingly and Asami snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself, just move the gearshift-"

"I don't like this game."

Asami stared at her blankly,"What game?"

Korra gestured to the steering wheel in exasperation,"This game! Look at it! This game sucks! Teaching me how to drive is like me teaching you how to waterbend." Korra groaned as she slammed her forehead onto the wheel. There was a loud honk and jumped while staring at the car in shock,"And now it's yelling at me!" She growled in frustration and Asami had to bite back a laugh, knowing this was incredibly difficult for Korra and that the Avatar was frustrated. Nice to know that Korra wasn't good at everything.

"Don't worry Korra, with me as your teacher, you'll be able to drive in no time." Asami said confidently while placing her hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra smiled softly at her before her eyes widened.

"Tracker bee!" Korra yelped before slamming down on the gas pedal in fright. The two once again shot forward and Asami felt like she was going to vomit.

"Korra it's okay-"

"I'M NOT GETTING STUNG BY A TRACKER BEE!" She screeched as she sped away from the offending insect.

"Korra! Stop panicking!" Asami yelled and Korra shook her head.

"Not until we get to safety!"

"We'll never be safe with your driving skills! Now break gently!" Asami stressed and Korra grudgingly hit the breaks. Her eyes were suddenly alight with mirth and she hit the gas pedal again,"What...Korra stop!" Asami yelped and Korra smirked to herself.

"I've lost control! Oh no!" Korra screamed though she was inwardly very smug about the panic in Asami's voice.

"Korra please-"

"The breaks aren't working!" Korra gasped in mock horror and had to bite back her laugh at Asami's fear. Her eyes were opened wide and her mouth was agape as she clutched onto the car door handle for dear life. She was unbelievably tense and she began breathing heavily as Korra drove straight towards the wall.

"OH SPIRITS!" Asami screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut,"Just take your foot off the gas and-"

"It's too late! Brace yourself!" Korra screeched as she glanced at heiress who's eyes were still closed.

"AHHHHH!" Asami screamed and Korra gently tapped the breaks and slowed the car as laughter overcame her. Tears of mirth streamed down her cheeks and turned off the car once they came to a stop. Asami looked at her in shock and anger as the Avatar continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Y-Your face!" She spluttered through spurts of laughter.

"You...you...you're insufferable!" Asami spat as she crossed her arms over her chest. Asami huffed in annoyance as she got out of the car. Her hair was windblown and she was stomping away from the surprised Avatar. She knew that Korra was a prankster, she loved messing around with others, but that wasn't funny. It was terrifying. Asami Sato didn't play when it came to car crashes.

Korra scrambled out of the car and chased after her. She hadn't meant to upset the girl, she didn't mean for her joke to go to far. She didn't want Asami to be angry with her.

"Asami! Wait!" She yelped as she caught up to the angered heiress. She leaped in front of the scowling nonbender,"Asami I'm sorry! I...I was kidding?" She smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck awkwardly,"I had wanted to make you laugh...not make you mad." She grumbled remorsefully as she looked at Asami with those large, blue eyes.

Asami couldn't stand how much she adored Korra at times. Sometimes the Avatar was far too adorable for her own good and Asami hated that. It was hard to stay mad at the girl when her large, azure eyes stared at her pleadingly, or when her bottom lip jutted out. Asami let out a soft sight as she rested her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Just...don't mess around like that. Okay?" She said softly as she noticed Korra lean closer to her to hear what she said.

Korra smiled up at her apologetically,"Okay." She breathed and they both froze at their proximity. Korra stared into Asami's light, green eyes in slight awe. The sun showed that Asami had gold flecks around her iris's. The onyx haired girl had put on more makeup and her dark, red lips curled into a smirk as she watched the slightly stunned younger girl. Raven locks framed Asami's face perfectly and Korra had to restrain herself from reaching out and touching Asami's smooth, pale skin.

Asami laughed quietly as she gently reached up and tapped Korra's nose,"We should go inside." She whispered as she moved away from the stunned brunette. Korra felt Asami's familiar grip on her hand as she pulled her into the direction of her mansion.

Once inside Asami grinned widely,"Now we can-"

Korra noticed a buff earthbender appear behind Asami,"Bo!" Korra called out and moved past the heiress as the two crushed each other in a hug. Asami was ready to slit someone's throat. Of course, it had to be Bolin who garnered Korra's attention so quickly. She glared at the two angrily, that stupid earthbender was interfering with the mission. If Asami didn't strike soon she'd lose Korra to Bolin and that would mess everything up.

Well, maybe not everything, she and Korra could remain friends. Where was the fun in that? She wanted to gain Korra's affection and tear her down, she wanted to make Korra suffer, and she wanted Amon to equalize the bender so that Korra would have nothing special about her.

Bolin pulled back and smiled brightly at Korra,"Hey Kor! Sorry! I wasn't supposed to ruin girl time!" He mumbled sheepishly as Korra chuckled.

"You didn't. I just wanted to say hi...we have to hang out soon." She suggested and he brightened instantly.

"Yeah! We can hit up Narooks!" Bolin enthused and Korra rolled her eyes.

"Of course! Where else would we go? I'll see ya later Bo, tell Mako the grump I say hi, and we'll go to Narooks on Monday?" Korra asked and Bolin winked.

"Sounds good! Bye Korra! Don't wanna hold up girl time any longer." He bounded up the staircase and Korra turned to Asami with broad smile on her face. Asami just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So...you like Bolin." It wasn't a question and Korra's cheeks turned a fiery red and her eyes widened.

"Erm...a little I guess but I'm also really confused by this other person because sh-they," She fumbled over her words,"give me a lot of mixed signals." She coughed uncomfortably before smiling awkwardly,"We should go take Naga for a ride! That's the one thing I know how to drive." She said quickly as she tried to change the subject, Asami smirked as she followed the girl to her polarbear dog, so Korra did like her.

* * *

"Well now what do we do?" Korra asked enthusiastically as she sat on Asami's bed. Asami smiled lazily at her as she stood up and ripped off her shirt. Korra's eyes widened and she quickly looked away, she had never been to a sleepover before, was taking off clothes normal?

"Now we change into pajamas and have a pillow fight." Asami shrugged, yes, a pillow fight. It was cheesy, it was cliche, and it was childish but she knew Korra would love it. Asami slipped on her nightgown and Korra frowned as she looked at the heiress in confusion.

"How are you supposed to fight me in a dress...and I don't have a change of clothes." Korra muttered and Asami looked at her incredulously.

"Korra, you're staying the night, how did you forget clothes!" Asami huffed as she pulled out a t-white shirt from her dresser.

Korra grinned sheepishly,"Uh...I forgot them?" She shrugged as Asami passed her the shirt. Self consciously Korra backed herself up to the wall so her back couldn't be seen. She shook off her jacket and peeled off her tank top. Asami bit her lip and averted her gaze while fighting the blush on her cheeks. Once Korra had her shirt on Asami had to fight back a face palm and a groan.

Asami's shirt was extremely tight on Korra. It hugged her chest and showed how large her bust actually was. The shirt clung to her stomach making it far more noticeable how slim and Korra's waist was. And Korra's grey sweats weren't exactly helping, the girl had untied them to loosen them so they now sagged slightly and showed off more skin and a bit of Korra's underwear. Not to mention the white shirt made Korra's skin look even darker and Asami friggen hated how hot the watertribe girl was.

Korra grinned,"Thanks, Sami! Though the shirt is a little snug." She mused and Asami bit down on her lip once again.

The heiress snorted,"You're telling me." She muttered under her breath before tossing Korra a pillow,"Now, let's see how good the Avatar is without her bending." Asami challenged and Korra grinned wildly as she charged at her friend.

Asami easily ducked Korra's attack and tried to smack the girl on the head. Korra's eyes widened slightly as she stumbled backwards to avoid the cushiony blow. Asami was fast, smooth, and solid when she landed some hits on Korra. She possessed a type of grace that Korra could only dream of having, it was surreal and unexpected.

Asami landed a hit on Korra's face making the girl fall onto the bed laughing while Asami stood over her smugly,"Korra! I expected better than that! After all, you're the Avatar, master of all the elements, equalist vanquisher, and from what you've told me...a great satobender." Asami smirked and Korra blanched, she had told Asami that when she was drunk and she wanted to light herself on fire.

"A-Asami! I was drunk!" She whined as she jumped to her feet and faked hitting the girl on top of her head. As expected Asami ducked only to be hit with an uppercut by Korra's pillow. She giggled as she lunged at the Avatar and tackled her onto the bed. Korra laughed and dropped her pillow before grabbing Asami's wrists to keep herself from being pinned. Asami noticed the way Korra's muscles bulged as she fought off the girl and quickly tore her gaze from the girl's toned arms. Korra flipped the two over on the bed and straddled Asami's waist.

"Haha!" Korra cheered triumphantly as she grinned down at Asami smugly,"Surrender! I am the Avatar!" She shouted and the raven haired girl laughed, Korra had both hands in the air in a victory pose making Asami smirk.

"I'll surrender as soon as you capture Amon!" Asami said teasingly though she was dead serious. She bucked her hips and shot into an upright position, this made Korra lose her balance and Asami's hands shot outwards and captured Korra's arms and threw her off the bed. Korra yelped as she hit the floor and Asami laughed as she rolled off the bed with ease.

"Ugh you suck." Korra mumbled as she clambered to her feet and rubbed her head with a pout on her lips.

Asami smiled cheekily at her,"Says the one who lost." The jade eyed girl then laid back on her bed with a yawn,"We should go to bed, it's late." She rubbed her eye, now free of mascara, and stretched as she slipped underneath the covers. Her room was freezing and she got goosebumps. She shivered as she watched the, obviously, uncomfortable Avatar shuffle her feet.

Korra looked at her in slight embarrassment,"D-Do you want me to sleep on the floor or...?" She trailed off awkwardly and Asami raised a perfect brow.

"Korra, this is a king size bed. Don't be silly, c'mere." She patted the spot next to her and Korra hesitantly crawled beneath the covers. She took out her pony tail but kept her tribal beads in. Just as quickly as Korra got beneath the blankets she kicked them off with a huff.

"It's...really hot." She grumbled and Asami looked at her in surprise. In Republic City it was growing colder, fall was turning into winter and Asami hated it, she much preferred the heat rather than the cold. She yearned for the sun, not the snow.

"Well I'm freezing..." Asami mumbled before scooting closer to Korra and sighing at the warmth of her skin. Korra smiled faintly at the cold against her hot body, Asami buried her cold nose into Korra's shoulder,"You're now my official heater. You're staying with me all winter." Korra chuckled as she hesitantly wrapped an around Asami's waist.

"Yes ma'am!" Asami laughed before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

 _"U-Uncle Iroh...where's Lu Ten?" The child asked as he sat in the man's lap. The man was a bit taller than when Korra had last seen him singing to the grave of Lu Ten. His hair was shorter and was a mix of black and grey, he wore Fire Nation armor, and he was cradling the boy in his lap as one hand tugged on his short beard nervously. His brown eyes flashed with remorse as he stared down at the child in his arms._

 _"Lu Ten...couldn't make it today." The general murmured quietly as he adverted his gaze from the boy. The boy had dark, black hair pulled into a bun atop his head. He had dark, gold eyes and was extremely pale. He appeared to be around the age of six and was looking at his uncle in confusion._

 _"What? He said we'd build sandcastles when he came back from the war." The boy frowned and Iroh bit his lip before gently taking the boy's hand and squeezing it tightly._

 _"Prince Zuko, Lu Ten is sleeping. We won't be able to see him for a while." He murmured as tears burned his eyes. Korra felt anger and depression overcome her. She was angry because she was continuously dragged to the past to watch the torment of Iroh. And she was depressed because she could only watch the man mourn for so long. It was difficult, it was unbearable, and what happened after the dreams was mentally exhausting. She wasn't prepared._

 _"Sleeping? When will he wake up?" Zuko asked curiously as he looked at his uncle's hand holding his tightly._

 _Iroh clenched his jaw while pulling the boy to his chest securely,"Zuko, he's not waking up. He'll never wake up." His voice cracked and Korra noticed Zuko stiffen and pull away in horror. The boy's eyes filled with tears and his mouth opened in shock. He was trembling as shook his head in disbelief._

 _"L-Lu Ten is dead!" He gasped as more tears flowed down his cheeks. He threw his arms around his uncle's neck and sobbed violently into his neck. Iroh's own tears fell as well and he held the boy tightly while rubbing his back comfortingly._

 _Anguish overcame his features as he clutched onto his nephew desperately,"No Zuko, Lu Ten isn't dead." He breathed as he pulled away to look at the boy's face,"Being dead implies that Lu Ten is no longer here. Your cousin is watching us as we speak, he's still here...spiritually." He tapped Zuko's chest,"He's with you...always." He wiped the child's tears away as Zuko stared at him in utter pain and sorrow,"Lu Ten is just sleeping, he got tired and now he's taking a rest...a man needs his rest." Iroh rumbled as he wiped his own tears away and smiled sadly at Zuko._

 _Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and a scowl overcame his features,"NO! Uncle...he can't be gone!" The young prince wailed and Iroh choked back a sob as he shook his head._

 _"Zuko, please listen to me. He's never truly gone. He's here...I swear to you he's here." Iroh couldn't hold back his sobs anymore as he cried unashamedly in front of his nephew. Zuko joined him as he clutched his uncle tightly._

 _Korra clenched her jaw as Lu Ten's spirit appeared in front of his family,"Oh Zuko." The deceased soldier breathed,"I'm so sorry...I didn't want to leave you." He whispered as he tried to touch the boy but his hand went right through him. Lu Ten's amber eyes met Korra's azure ones and a bitter smile twisted his lips,"I knew you'd be back...you must have done something terrible if you're taken to this point in time." He grumbled as he walked up to the girl._

 _Korra looked down at her feet,"I don't choose to come here...and what I did was justified! They had Kai! I couldn't let them kill him!" She snapped before looking over at the sobbing boys,"I-I'm sorry...that...erm this is happening." She mumbled and Lu Ten sighed as he turned back to the two._

 _"I am too...during the war I never thought of how my death would affect others. I was reckless, irrational, ruthless. My impulsiveness led me to my downfall...and it led to their pain." His face morphed into one filled with anguish as his eyebrows knit together, his lips pursed in worry, and his face appeared haggard as he watched his loved ones suffer from grief._

 _Korra shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at him sadly,"I'm sorry to hear that." She gestured to the two,"They really loved you." She didn't know what to say,"But if this is another lesson about mercy, just save it...please. I'm not in the mood tonight." She sighed in exhaustion and Lu Ten looked at her remorsefully._

 _"Why do you fight this? You can save yourself so much pain if you just-" She couldn't let her father down. She didn't want to give him another reason to beat her. She had to remain strong, she had to remain ruthless, she'd continue to show no mercy. It was how she was raised, she trusted her family more than she trusted Lu Ten. Her family wanted what was best for her._

 _"No." She wouldn't give up her beliefs and lifestyle. If she showed no mercy than she wouldn't have potential enemies running around, alive. It was safer to kill the person on the spot._

 _Lu Ten put a hand on her shoulder,"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he vanished and so did Iroh and Zuko._

 _Korra's eyes widened as figures appeared, P'Li, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Jinora, Pema, and so many other familiar faces surrounded her with knives. Korra was bound with metal cuffs, and no matter how hard she tried and pulled, she couldn't bend them off her. The looks that Asami and P'Li gave her were especially vicious as their eyes glinted with hate._

 _Korra stared at them all defiantly,"Well! Go ahead! Beat me! I don't care!" She roared in animosity as she tugged at her cuffs and thrashed violently,"Do it!" She screamed,"Just get it over with!" She demanded as tears pricked her eyes. They all got closer to her._

 _"Monster." Asami snarled and Korra flinched, they never spoke to her. Usually they all dove in and never hesitated to split her open. They were always ruthless and uncontrollable as they tore her apart with their knives, she had realized a while ago that they all represented her in battle. Whoever was putting her in these situations was giving her a taste of her own medicine._

 _"Murderer." Ghazan growled and Korra smirked defiantly at him._

 _"That's all you got! I'll kill you too!" She screamed,"Now c'mon! You've never held back before!" She yelled at the people who circled her like wolves circling their prey._

 _"Worthless." Korra's eyes widened as P'Li looked at her in disgust,"Zaheer is right about you...you're worthless." She sneered and Korra gritted her teeth._

 _"N-No, you're not real." She growled as she glared at red eyes in slight confusion and fear. Her mother towered over her menacingly and laughed mockingly at her chained up form.  
_

 _"Oh we're very real, Korra." Mako laughed maniacally as he held the blade to her throat,"We're your inner demons, we're your nightmares, we're your insecurities, we're your fears." He leaned down so he was close to her ear,"We're apart of you." He hissed as he pulled away and Korra looked at them in horror._

 _"You're expendable."_

 _"Worthless."_

 _"Weak."_

 _"Pathetic."_

 _"Annoying."_

 _"Failure."_

 _Korra shook her head angrily,"St-Stop it!" She groaned as her insecurities heckled her unabashedly. Their voices were almost as bad as their knives as each insult began mentally tearing her apart. It was too much, it was too overwhelming, she couldn't handle it._

 _"ENOUGH!" A man yelled and Korra looked up in relief. Her father appeared and her demons backed up warily. Her savior was here, he'd make them all go away, he loved her._

 _"Dad...you're saving me." She breathed in disbelief, she had felt herself giving up, but now her dad was here to stop them. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as her father approached her,"Thank you so much! Dad, I love you-"_

 _"Shut up." She instantly deflated, she knew it was too good to be true._

 _"B-But dad...why won't you save me?" She asked her eyes widened in fear and betrayal,"Dad...please." She begged and he laughed cruelly as she shed more tears. Her other demons began creeping towards her and she attempted to scramble away but her father's hand shot out and roughly pulled her hair, she yelped and more tears blurred her vision._

 _"Look at you! You're an idiot! Bloodbending! How could you be so stupid!" He roared,"You must be punished," His voice softened and his usual, sadistic smile appeared when he was about to beat the hell out of her,"and you know that you deserve this...right Kor?" He asked gently though his crazed smile remained._

 _She bowed her head in defeat,"I-I do. I'm sorry, father." She stammered in defeat as she felt the first blade strike her back._

"Dad I said I'm sorry! Please stop!" Korra whimpered before letting out a scream. Asami shot upwards to see Korra thrashing and withering in her sleep. Sweat covered her forehead and she was breathing heavily,"Dad it hurts! I-I'm sorry!" She gasped out in pain and Asami's eyes widened as she shook the girl.

"Korra!" She whispered urgently as the girl continued to shake her. The Avatar continued to thrash and took a swing at Asami's head. Asami ducked, what was wrong with her? What was she dreaming about? What was haunting her? Asami felt concern wash over her as the girl woke with a start.

"I'm not a monster!" Korra screamed before looking around frantically. She was shaking violently, sweat clung to her, her eyes were filled with panic and fear rather than mirth, her breathing was shallow, and she was clutching the bedsheets as though her life depended on it.

Asami looked at her in surprise and worry,"Korra...it's okay...you're safe." She murmured and Korra looked at her before flinching. Korra angrily brushed her tears away as she shook her head vigorously.

"I-I'm not a monster." She repeated as she scooted away from the heiress,"I'm not." She repeated as if trying to convince herself rather than the bewildered Asami.

"Korra, no one said you were. It's okay...it was a dream." She bit her lip,"I'm right here." She murmured reassuringly as she scooted closer to the Avatar. Korra looked hesitant but was obviously far too shaken up and tired to argue or resist as Asami wrapped her arms around her. Korra fell into her embrace numbly and buried her face into her neck. Asami gently laid them back onto the pillows and gently combed her fingers through Korra's hair soothingly.

"I-I don't want to go back to sleep yet." Korra whispered and Asami hugged her with one arm even tighter around Korra's slim waist.

"We don't have to. We can talk for a little bit." Asami whispered back and Korra looked up at her with a small smile.

Korra knew she owed Asami an explanation. She had awoken the raven haired girl with her screams and nightmares. Now Asami was being so...utterly nice to her and she was grateful. Asami hadn't pried for information about her dream, she hadn't ignored her, she hadn't been irritated with her outbursts. She was cradling her and trying to comfort her and Korra was extremely...touched by Asami's kindness. She didn't tell Asami much about her life...she owed the girl at least this.

"T-Thanks..." Korra sighed heavily before nuzzling into the girl's neck once again,"I keep having nightmares of being stabbed to death by everyone I care about. You're there...you called me a monster." She squeezed her eyes shut as she continued,"And then my dad..." She trailed off shakily and Asami noticed Korra's hesitance to continue.

"You don't have to-"

"I do." Korra cut off softly,"I woke you up." She chuckled slightly,"Sorry about that by the way." She mumbled sheepishly as she finished telling her stunned companion her dream. She didn't leave out a single detail as she spoke of Lu Ten, Iroh, and Zuko. She spoke quickly, as if fearing she'd abruptly be sucked back into the nightmare, and when she finally finished the two were silent.

Asami hummed as she continued to run her fingers through Korra's hair,"I'm sorry this is happening. I understand what you're going through...when my mother died I couldn't stop having nightmares." To her utter confusion and anger she found that she was rather empathetic towards the Avatar. Asami had had never ending nightmares when her mother died, but there had been no one there to take care of her. Her father was too bitter and wrapped up in his work. She understood what Korra was going through.

Asami clenched her jaw, Korra was the enemy and Asami would do best to remember that.

Korra looked up at her sadly,"That's awful...I'm sorry you went through that. But thanks for being here now."

"I care about you, and I know you'd do the same for me." Asami mumbled quietly as she rested her chin on Korra's hair and sighed softly.

Korra then smirked slightly at the girl's neck,"Even though you probably want to sometimes...you wouldn't stab me in the back." She yawned as she closed her eyes. Asami didn't say a word as she looked down at the girl who was falling asleep. Her sweat had vanished, her breathing slowed, and her facial features were smoothed out peacefully.

 _You wouldn't stab me in the back._

 **Yes I would.**

* * *

Korra huffed as she leaned against the wall,"I still don't understand, if you like her, what's holding you back?" She asked curiously and the earthbender chuckled sheepishly as he fiddled with the hem of his green shirt nervously. The two stood outside the Sato mansion near the outdoor pool. They awaited Mako and Asami to come out, they were all going to swim together, and hopefully Korra and Mako could smooth over their fight.

"Well...I don't really know if she likes me...and I think Mako kinda likes her too." He mumbled and Korra's eyes widened as she looked at Bolin in shock.

"Wait, Mako is dating Asami! Whoever this chick is, she must be pretty hot." She chuckled, a part of her was hurt that Bolin liked someone else. She knew it was for the best that Bolin liked someone else. Korra still hadn't sorted out her own feelings about the teen or Asami.

Bolin grinned widely and his green eyes brightened,"Oh she is! She's got these...bright blue eyes and she's a waterbender..." He trailed off and Korra frowned and raised an eyebrow. Did she know another, young waterbender?

"...and an earthbender..." Bolin continued and Korra looked at him in alarm, who could bend two elements yet not be the Avatar? She pondered as she furrowed her brow in frustration. Korra was a rather oblivious person when it came to when people liked her. It was as though she didn't know how wonderful she was and Bolin loved that about her.

"...and a firebender..." He hinted and Korra's jaw dropped, he was talking about her,"...and...a wannabe airbender." He teased and she laughed before grinning widely at him. Would it really hurt for her to date Bolin? Mako and Asami dated, though the thought of the two dating made her feel bitter for unknown reasons. If those two could date why couldn't she and Bolin?

She liked him, he was attractive, funny, sweet, and a total dork. She glanced back at his earnest, yet uneasy green eyes as he smiled sheepishly at her and blushed.

"You like me?" She asked in amusement and he looked like he was about to faint before regaining his composure with a laugh.

"Since we've met. And I wanted to know if...you wanted to go get some dinner tonight?" Her eyes widened, could she really date Bolin? She had the tiniest crush on him but then there was Asami and spirits knows that she really liked that woman.

Uncle Ghazan and Aunt Ming-Hua would love Bolin, her mother would think he was a sweetheart, and...well she was sure her father wouldn't like him very much. Her father didn't like many people. Bolin would be the perfect boyfriend and Korra knew it, so why was she hesitating? Maybe she just wasn't ready? Maybe she was just confused? She needed time to think.

Before she could speak a laughing Asami and Mako appeared. Mako had his arm wrapped around Asami's waist, his lips found hers and he gave her a passionate kiss, when he pulled away she let out a soft laugh and her hand found his chest as she kissed his cheek. Korra wanted to slit Mako's throat, she wanted to slit her own throat, she wanted to be anywhere but here as the happy couple began to approach them.

With anger boiling Korra turned and smile at Bolin sweetly,"It's a date." Bolin let out a triumphant laugh and cheered as he lifted her into the air. He swung her around and she squealed in surprise before a laugh escaped her lips.

"This is gonna be awesome! Oh man, we're going to be the best couple ever!" He enthused before kissing her nose and setting her down. Korra beamed up at him, but inwardly she felt disgusted, she was using Bolin. No, she chided herself, she did like him. She didn't make such a brash decision because she friggen hated Mako kissing Asami...nope...not at all.

"What's all the celebrating about over here?" Asami asked as she interlaced her fingers with Mako's. Korra fought back a scowl at their hands and couldn't help but chuckle when Bolin slung an arm around her shoulders and put all his weight on her.

"Bo!" She huffed, though she was extremely strong, Bolin was heavy. She tickled his side making him yelp and stand up straight. He stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked his childishness. He'd be easy to date, he was her best friend.

"Not my fault that you're ridiculously short...the perfect armrest." He teased and she narrowed her eyes as she reached up and tugged at his singular curl while raising a mocking brow.

"At least I can actually keep my hair in place." The curl bounced back into place and Bolin looked at her in shock.

"W-What! It looks good!" He pouted and she patted his head condescendingly with a playful smirk.

"Sure."

Mako cleared his throat pointedly and the two turned to him with grins,"Korra and I...have now...become the greatest power couple in the history of ever!" Bolin announced loudly and the two high fived while Mako and Asami looked at them in shock. Korra watched a look of anger cross both their faces as Bolin kissed Korra's cheek and the Avatar laughed softly.

"Oh...that's great guys...but you two really should have consulted us before-" Mako began before Bolin angrily cut him off.

"Did you consult us about dating Asami? No? And we were happy for you. Why can't you just be happy for us?" He asked with a frown. Korra shot a glance at her friend. Asami was glaring at her pool with her arms crossed over her chest. Jade eyes were glowing with irritation as they met Korra's azure ones. Korra, at first, felt guilty before she realized that Asami was currently with Mako. The heiress hadn't made any attempt to be with her. Korra had nothing to be sorry about.

Mako sighed,"I know Bo." He mumbled before forcing a smile at the two,"I'm happy for you guys...I was just thinking about the future when we're all three probending again. I'm sorry guys...and Korra...I'm sorry for blaming our failed season on you. I would have done the same thing in your situation." He said with his weird, furrowed, eyebrows. Amber eyes softened as Korra smiled warmly at him.

"Ah, you're good Mako. If it means anything I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize for taking care of family. Asami has given us a place to stay, we're working here, getting some money, we'll all continue practices and be better than ever next season." He said with a small smile at the dark skinned girl. Korra was relieved that Mako finally saw why she bloodbent. She knew he'd come around, he was just extremely prideful, but he valued family above all else.

She stepped away from Bolin and opened her arms to him,"Bring it in, loser." She laughed and he awkwardly shuffled closer to her and hugged her. His tall frame bent to her short stature. He rested his chin on her shoulder while he hugged her tightly.

Okay, so maybe Mako did have a tiny crush on Korra. He couldn't help it. She was...irrational, stubborn, immature, mischievous, and loud. At first he didn't take her seriously because she was just like Bolin...except far more sarcastic and difficult to be around. But then she proved herself and he found her to be rather funny, adorable, family oriented, extremely loyal and charismatic. Not to mention she was beautiful, anyone with eyes could she how gorgeous Korra was, it was difficult not to be attracted to the girl.

Korra pulled away and glanced at the still angry Asami Sato. She hadn't wanted to make her angry, maybe jealous, but Asami was obviously bothered. The Avatar glanced back at the still elated Bolin who grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the pool. She glanced back at Asami and Mako, Asami had bounced back quick, kissing Mako's cheeks obnoxiously loud and Korra gritted her teeth.

Friggen Asami. Friggen Mako.

* * *

"That was fun, Bo." The Avatar's voice made the woman's glove cackle to life. Just as quickly as she turned it on, she turned it off, she unfortunately wouldn't be using it tonight.

Asami narrowed her eyes as she slipped on her equalist mask. Adjusting her red, leather jacket, Asami waited until Bolin had walked away from Korra. She was, unexplainably, frustrated when Bolin gave Korra a small kiss before leaving. She didn't know why their relationship bothered her.

She knew Korra liked her, so Asami had stepped up her flirting game with Mako, hoping to get a reaction from Korra. And oh boy, did she. Such a reaction that the Avatar immediately jumped into Bolin's open arms. Asami knew that soon she'd have to break it off with Mako if she was going to pursue Korra, and Bolin would get hurt in the process, Asami found that she rather took a liking to Bolin. She'd be somewhat sorry to take his girl.

Korra was whistling to herself and bouncing on her toes. Street lamps lit up the sidewalk that Korra walked on and Asami watched through her green goggles as Korra did a small spin aimlessly before laughing softly.

Geez she was adorable-focus. She chided herself as she waited until the girl got closer before revealing herself. She had strict instructions from Amon to only defeat the Avatar. All she had to do was egg Korra into fighting hand to hand and Asami knew that Korra wouldn't back away from the challenge.

 _"The more panic and pain she feels, the faster she'll draw closer to you, get that information."_ He had told her and she already had the plan set in motion.

The restaurant that Bolin and Korra had ate at was conveniently near Asami's mansion. When Korra was battered and bruised she'd have no choice but to come to the estate, Bolin would be in bed, and Asami would be there to take care of her. She'd further gain Korra's trust, sweep her off her feet, shove Bolin and Mako aside, betray them all, and laugh in their faces as Amon stole their bending.

Asami stepped out of the shadows and Korra froze before groaning in frustration,"Now what! I swear, I can never take a walk without you guys or Tarrlok's force after me!" She snapped before rolling her eyes,"Why can't you see that I'm on your side? Not with the whole, antibending thing, but with equality." She growled and Asami held back a sigh.

Her voice was masked with a voice modulator she had invented and she took a step closer,"You're a menace." Her voice came out lower pitched as she raised the electric glove before dropping it on the ground,"You and me, bloodbender." She snarled,"One on one, hand to hand, kill me if you can." She taunted and Korra began to tremble in rage.

Blue eyes pulsed with excitement at the prospect of a fight but she wore a scowl,"Really? You think you can take me by yourself?" She snorted as she looked around,"Where's your buddies? Is this a joke?" She scoffed arrogantly and Asami bristled as all affection for Korra dissipated at her rude comments.

"No joke, I want to fight Republic City's local _monster,_ fairly. I don't want to have my bloodbent by some, power abusing, privileged child." Asami knew it was a low blow. She could see the way Korra's face lit up with pain at being called a monster, and how her eyes flashed with fury as she glared at Asami.

Korra let out a snarl as she rushed towards the girl. She threw punch after punch as rage consumed her. Asami had expected that her comments would make Korra's fighting sloppy. Korra was brash, and her anger clouded her as she threw another powerful punch. Asami dodged with ease and as Korra arm extended once again, she snatched it and flipped the girl on her back.

Korra was on her feet in an instant and came at Asami again. Faking a right hook Korra smirked when the equalist ducked, she instead hit her with a harsh uppercut making the girl yelp and stumble backwards. Korra wasted no time as she launched herself at her enemy. She threw a kick but Asami had recovered by then. The heiress in disguise rolled to the side before throwing herself at Korra. Her body collided with the muscled, dark woman and they slammed onto the ground.

Asami's jaw was on fire but she ignored it as she rained heavy punches on Korra. She landed three before Korra grabbed her throat and squeezed it tightly. The equalist gagged and recoiled as Korra flipped them over and straddled her. Korra smirked, blood oozed from her lips and her eye was turning black from Asami's previous punches. She choked Asami with one hand and held her hands above her head with her other free hand.

"I have to say, I like the red, the green color the rest of your buddies wear is atrocious." Korra chuckled darkly as she squeezed the woman equalist's throat even tighter. She'd accept her nightmares tonight if that meant she could choke the life out of the woman beneath her. Her adrenaline was pumping as the woman withered in agony and tried to get Korra off her. Korra didn't budge as she stared smugly into the girl's green goggles.

Asami saw black dots dance in her vision and she panicked,"K-Korra stop."

Korra's grip loosened as she stared down at the girl in surprise,"Do I know-" Asami managed to wiggle a hand free and slammed it into Korra's pressure point on her neck. Korra stiffened and Asami took her momentary paralysis and decked the girl in her mouth. Korra hissed as her teeth clacked together painfully and she fell off her opponent.

Asami hacked violently as she regained her breath and rolled to her feet. She leaped at Korra quickly before the girl could get up and slammed her foot into the girl's ribs. There was a loud crack and Korra screamed in agony as she fell to the ground again. Asami circled her, feeling slight satisfaction at the sight of Korra withering in pain, she waited as Korra slowly got to her feet.

"Doubt my ability now?" Asami hissed in her unusually low voice.

Korra smiled painfully as she held her ribs and wiped the blood off her lips,"I love a good challenge."

"Hmm..." The equalist continued to circle her and Korra stiffened as the woman gently traced a bicep with her index finger,"I thought you would." The nonbender smirked, though it wasn't visible.

Korra narrowed her eyes at the girl,"Was this entire fight just to cop a feel? Cuz if so, you really suck at this whole, seducing thing." Korra snapped and the equalist chuckled as she took a swing at Korra's head.

The Avatar barely dodged the flying fist and backed up making Asami's smirk broaden,"Well, what can I say, Avatar? I do enjoy your muscles." She flirted shamelessly and Korra chuckled as she dodged another punch.

"Well, I get that a lot." Korra felt like she was going to die. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to move, she was choking on her own blood, and her head pounded painfully from the hard punches. It was difficult to see out of her right eye and it was hard to duck the equalist's incoming attacks.

Asami threw everything she had into the next punch but Korra, who had broken ribs, twisted away at the last minute and slammed her elbow into Asami's temple. Asami yelped as she smacked into the ground and Korra screamed due to the movement. Every breath hurt, every step was killing her, and she couldn't stop the blood from spewing from her lips.

Korra turned with a slight limp the the red equalist and waited as she recovered. Korra was a sitting turtleduck. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't advance for every step was causing her pain, and she couldn't run. Korra could only stand tall and be taken down with her dignity still in tact.

"C-Come on." Korra huffed,"I-I though yo-you were good." She rasped as she tried to fight down the ache erupting in her chest and lungs. The equalist stood and watched Korra for a moment before slowly approaching the Avatar. When she got closer, Korra took a swing, the equalist batted her punch aside with ease as she grabbed Korra by her shirt and yanked her closer.

Korra hissed in pain as she looked up with hatred at the equalists. She tried to see within the confines of the mask and goggles but she couldn't see a thing. She was dying to know who the equalist was, she was eager to rip off the mask, she wanted nothing more than to tear the woman apart with her barehands.

A gloved hand stroked her cheek and Korra could swear the mystery woman was smirking,"Such a lovely looking Avatar." She then looked up as if someone were talking to her before returning her attention back to the livid watertribe girl,"Until next time, my pretty little Avatar." The equalist cooed before punching Korra once again and the last thing Korra remembered was slamming into the pavement.

 **And the Beyonce thing was a joke. The whole Borra and Masami or whatever is really temporary. I promise. Also, sorry I've been gone for so long, my wifi has been down for weeks so I couldn't write. More Asami and Korra fighting on the way, more serious equalists and Tarrlok shenanigans are coming up as well. Hope this was a decent chapter, review and what not! Thanks for the supporttttt!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Korra?" A muffled voice whispered and Korra sighed when a cold hand touched her warm cheek. The voice and hand obviously belonged to Asami, the hand was soft and slender, the coolness it brought to her warm body made her sigh again in slight relief. Silence enveloped the girls's ears.

Korra tried to open her eyes but it proved to be difficult for her. A sudden, pounding pain erupted in her ribs and she whimpered at her throbbing eye. Her lips were throbbing as well and she hissed softly when another cold hand gently touched her lips.

"You're such a mess." The same voice mused and Korra's heart began rapidly beating as lips touched her forehead,"What am I going to do with you?" The hand pulled away from her cheek and Korra leaned into the fading touch, hoping it would return. A soft laugh filled the air and Korra felt heat rise to her cheeks when the hand returned to her cheek and began calmly stroking it.

With a small groan she cracked an eye open. She was in Asami's room, on her bed, and everything hurt. Asami was lying next to her and stroking her cheek gently while smiling at her.

"Look who finally woke up." Asami chuckled as she brushed stray hairs out of Korra's face,"You've been out for a couple hours and your ribs are broken." She turned serious as she once again brushed her fingers gently down Korra's side,"I called in a healer and they did all they could, said your ribs will take a couple weeks to mend, you heal rather fast." Asami mused and Korra smiled drearily at her.

"Cool." She grumbled, her voice thick with sleep,"How did I get here?" She tried to sit up but a sharp pain erupted in her side and she fell back down with a hiss.

Asami frowned,"You should rest." She chided before looking away from Korra,"I was driving around and I saw you on the street unconscious...what happened?" Jade eyes looked at her worriedly while azure ones narrowed in slight suspicion. How convenient. Korra mentally scolded herself, there was no way Asami was the equalist, she was just a heiress who was her good friend. Asami wouldn't do that, it made no sense, she even supported their probending team.

"Equalist goon." She grunted as she scratched her head, her hair was down, even her tribal beads were off,"A very skilled one. She wore red too...she's obviously important to the equalist operation." Korra mumbled before experimentally touching underneath her eye, she growled at the pain as it throbbed once again, she had a black eye and no doubt her lip was busted.

Asami's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise,"She beat you?" Asami loved how angry Korra looked at being beaten by a nonbender.

Korra growled and glared at her hands,"I underestimated her..." She relaxed with an easy going smile,"besides, I know how lethal nonbenders can be. My dad is the strongest fighter I know!" She said proudly and Asami looked at her with slight admiration. Of course, Korra would make it nearly impossible for Asami to hate her.

"Why didn't you just...I don't know bloodbend her?" Asami asked lightly and Korra stiffened before gritting her teeth.

"There's no honor in bloodbending. That and she challenged me hand to hand, I wanted to play fair, with bending I would have demolished her." Korra muttered and Asami chuckled,"But man, that equalist...she was very flirtatious." Korra frowned and Asami raised an eyebrow,"She was totally checking me out, Sami." Korra's frown deepened,"Isn't that...against equalist rules or something? Flirting with the enemy?" Korra asked aloud and Asami bit back a smirk.

"Apparently not."

"Huh...weird." Korra murmured before realizing that she was shirtless in front of Asami. Her bindings were the only things covering her besides her sweats and she instantly felt embarrassed and flustered when her friend rested a cold hand on her ribs. It appeared Asami hadn't seen her back much to Korra's relief, but she still didn't like being so exposed in front of the girl.

Little did she know that Asami was just as flustered. Stupid Korra, with her stupid nice body, and her stupid pretty eyes, and her stupid...lovely personality. Asami hadn't realized her hand was on Korra's ribs and abs until she noticed the girl was staring at said hand. Asami pretended not to notice as she casually trailed her hand lightly over Korra's abs and touched her other set of ribs.

"At least that equalist didn't break both your ribs." Asami mused in fake concern and Korra laughed a bit nervously.

"Yeah..." She trailed off before sighing,"Thanks for helping me." She mumbled, it made her angry, she always felt like Asami was taking care of her when she was down. Korra didn't need anyone to do that, she felt so vulnerable as jade colored eyes assessed her softly, and she hated that a part of her liked it when Asami constantly doted on her.

"Anytime." Asami murmured and Korra's eyes narrowed when she noticed a purple bruise on Asami's temple. It appeared that the woman had attempted to cover it in makeup but it hadn't escaped Korra. Hadn't she elbowed the equalist on the side of the head?

Korra reached and gently ran her thumb across the bruise making Asami grit her teeth,"What happened?"

Asami brushed her hand away almost angrily,"I was fixing up a car and slammed my head into the corner of the hood. No big deal." She shrugged while looking away. Korra's suspicion died down as the water from the glass on the bedside table sprung to her fingertips.

"I got it." She mumbled as she applied pressure to the bruise and watched the water glow as she began to heal it. Asami's eyes widened as she felt the pain in her head fade while Korra healed her. She watched the shorter girl closely. Her eyes lit up from using her bending, her brow furrowed in concern, and the tip of her pink tongue stuck out of her lips in concentration.

Asami wanted to bang her head against the wall at Korra's concern, why couldn't Korra be rude? Why couldn't she be ugly? Why did she have to care about Asami? The Avatar was making it increasingly difficult to hate her. It wasn't fair. She was kind, funny, friggen hot and charming (which wasn't fair because it made things so much more frustrating), and genuine. Korra was lovely despite her brash behavior and impulsive tendencies.

Tawny hands slowly retracted from snow colored skin and the two merely stared at each other. The attraction was evident as they looked at each other rather lustfully. Asami wanted Korra, and to her horror, not just in a sexual way. She found that she wanted to _be_ with Korra. Oh no...this was bad. She had a plan to follow and Korra was ruining everything.

"Thanks." Asami breathed and Korra's smirk caused the woman to lean in closer.

"Anytime." She mimicked the engineer and Asami smiled playfully at her as she began tracing Korra's defined abs idly. Korra tensed and Asami's smirk grew when she felt goosebumps appear on the girl beneath her.

Leaning closer Asami, mindful of Korra's injuries, gently touched Korra's busted lip,"I guess the healer missed a spot. I can take care of it for you if you'd like." Asami whispered and Korra bit her tongue, not trusting herself to speak. This girl was driving her nuts.

There were so many mixed signals, did Asami actually like her, or was she just messing with her...since she had Mako. Korra felt livid, Asami couldn't just play her like this, no way. Asami couldn't at attracted to her one minute before kissing Mako the next, it wasn't fair, it was even a bit vindictive. Korra didn't like being toyed with, who did? Asami couldn't just flirt with her shamelessly and expect them to be okay and tight friends again. It didn't work like that.

Korra did like Asami, she really did, but it was time for her to get real with herself, Asami liked games and Korra despised them. That's why Bolin was better for her, he was straightforward with how he felt about her, Asami just made her flustered. Korra knew that her friend cared about her, but she couldn't keep being so intimate with Asami, it just made things more difficult for when she saw the girl with Mako.

Korra laughed throatily as she leaned closer to Asami, their noses touching,"Thanks, Sato, but I'm sure Bolin can take care of it just fine. Shouldn't you be running back to your precious, little firebender?" Korra whispered almost maliciously and Asami drew back. She scowled angrily at Korra who returned the scowl.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asami hissed and Korra balled her hands into fists.

"You, you're my problem...we can't keep doing this." Korra snapped as she gestured between the two of them,"You're with Mako and I'm with Bolin. Now stop doing this flirting crap!" Korra snarled,"It's so frustrating! You get intimate with me, then you run off to Mako...and I can't stand it!" Korra stood to her feet and held back a scream as pain licked it's way up and down her ribs.

Asami looked flustered as Korra quickly slung on her discarded shirt,"Korra-"

"Just stop." Korra barked as she adjusted her wrinkled, blue tank top,"Either you want me or you don't." She then proceeded to limp out of the room, leaving a confused, angry, and somewhat aroused Asami Sato. Crap.

* * *

Asami was rather surprised to see Korra sitting next to Mako. The two were chatting about something and it was clear to Asami that it was a light conversation.

Korra's appearance, however, angered the equalist. She had dark bruises on her neck and her lips were swollen, her hair was disheveled and her shirt was even more wrinkled than normal. Bolin. With a jealous growl Asami approached the two.

She didn't even look at Korra as she kissed Mako's cheek,"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked curiously and saw Korra make a face before turning away.

"Korra and I were just discussing the game plan for next season." Mako informed as he planted a kiss on Asami's lips. She wanted to shoot herself but Korra's anger made her deliciously happy.

Just before Asami could smirk she saw Bolin round the corner. The purple bruises on his neck were much easier to see and his hair was just as messy as Korra's. His green eyes brightened as he pulled up a seat next to Korra and slung an arm around her waist.

Korra smiled brilliantly at him and planted a kiss on his jaw. Asami and Mako scowled slightly before quickly covering up their displeasure.

"Hey guys!" Bolin said cheerfully while resting his chin on Korra's shoulder,"We should all double date tonight!" He suggested and everyone, but the peppy green eyed teen, tensed.

Mako coughed awkwardly,"I dunno...I'm-"

Korra laughed nervously and cut the firebender off,"I'm busy tonight, I really have to work on airbending with Tenzin, he's already mad that I'm missing today." She lied smoothly and Asami raised a coy eyebrow.

"How are you supposed to train with broken ribs?" She asked innocently and Korra narrowed her eyes at the smug heiress.

"I need to work on meditation, I'm not very good at sitting still, so having broken ribs will do me a great service." She all but growled and Asami, purposely eyed Korra up and down before licking her lips, Korra's eyes widened before she quickly averted her gaze from her confusing friend.

Korra felt Bolin deflate behind her and he huffed,"Fine...how about tomorrow night?" He asked and Korra opened her mouth to try to avoid such a catastrophe but no words came out. She'd be having airbending training during the day, and it wasn't like she could run around fighting Tarrlok's men and equalists due to her broken ribs.

With a forced smile she nodded,"Sounds like a date...can you guys go?" Please say no.

Asami grinned widely and interlaced her fingers with Mako's,"Of course!" Dear friggen spirits.

* * *

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." Tenzin sighed before, uncharacteristically, crushing Korra to his chest,"I was so worried." He mumbled and she hesitantly hugged him back. She was touched by his concern and she smiled widely at him as he examined her for more injuries,"When are your ribs going to heal?" He asked worriedly and Korra chuckled, her father was never this frantic about her wellbeing.

"A couple weeks, probably two at the most, and good ole Korra will be back." She soothed his worries and he sighed in relief. Tenzin hovered momentarily before smiling at the two and walking away.

"Korra you're back!" A small, dark skinned boy crushed her waist in a hug. She hissed in pain and pried Kai off her urgently as the pounding in her ribs returned. He looked at her apologetically,"Are you-"

"Broken ribs, but I'm fine buddy." She assured him and his eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?"

"Equalists."

Kai gritted his teeth as he touched his scar,"I hate them! Don't worry, we'll get them, and when we do everyone will love you again!" He enthused and Korra grinned at his protectiveness and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll have to make sure your fighting skills are doing well." She chuckled and Kai smiled brightly up at her.

"Guys! KORRA'S BACK!" Meelo screeched and Korra's eyes widened as she was ambushed by three airbending kids. Great.

Moments later Korra sat outside with her eyes closed. She sat crosslegged and her fists were put together as she let out a soft sigh. _Peace. Was that a tracker bee! Peace. What's for dinner? Peace-is Naga barking-peace!_ She opened her eyes in frustration as she gritted her teeth.

She shouldn't have been meditating, she should be training, she had to be ready for Amon and his strange, red equalist. Her father would be so disappointed in her for losing. At the thought of her livid father she slowly got to her feet. Broken ribs or not she should be doing something more productive.

 _"Korra."_

She frowned and looked around curiously. No one was there. An eerie feeling washed over her as she pondered of who spoke to her.

 _"Sit down."_

The voice instructed and she hesitantly sat down. This was freaky, beyond freaky, she didn't know what was going on. Should she even listen to the voice? Was it Lu Ten? What was happening? She nervously shut her eyes.

 _"Ooh! It worked!" A squeal made Korra jump. She turned to see a slim, attractive woman. A long, brown braid went down to her butt and she wore Fire Nation clothes. Her toned, pale stomach made Korra blush as she looked away quickly. The woman's red clothes made her look even paler. She looked to be around Korra's age and was a bit shorter than her. Large, sparkling grey eyes looked at her in excitement. She wore a pink ponytail and pink bracelets._

 _Korra looked around to see that she was in the Fire Nation on royal grounds. They stood on smooth pavement and near them was a pond that had swimming turtleducks. A large tree sat in the middle of the pond and stone benches were neatly placed around the pond._

 _Too Korra's relief there was no pain in her ribs. She must have been in the spirit world. Her eyes widened and a grin overcame her features, she's in the spirit world! She's been here in dreams but never through meditation._

 _Korra turned back to the, extremely, excited girl and hesitantly stuck out her hand,"Erm...hi I'm Korra." Where was Lu Ten?_

 _The girl giggled,"I know who the Avatar is!" She then ignored Korra's outstretched hand and engulfed the girl in a tight hug. Korra coughed uncomfortably,"I'm Ty Lee! It's nice to finally meet you!" She squealed as she pulled away and abruptly got in her face,"Ooh! You're much prettier than Aang!" Korra laughed as Ty Lee gently grabbed her cheeks,"Don't tell Azula...if you ever meet her, but I've always thought watertribe girls are soooo pretty!" She gushed and Korra's cheeks turned a fiery red as the beautiful girl pulled away from her._

 _"Erm...thanks." Korra said sheepishly before composing herself,"I've heard of you. My father, Zaheer, idolizes you." Korra chuckled and Ty Lee beamed at her. Zaheer used many of Ty Lee's teachings as fighting methods and thought that the woman was amazing._

 _"Most nonbenders usually do...which reminds me why I brought you here." She grabbed Korra's shoulders and was suddenly very urgent,"Lu Ten also wanted me to bring you here. The equalists use my chi blocking techniques to apprehend you...well...I have a proposition for you." Ty Lee's eyes twinkled,"I'll become your teacher, if you spare...one life." Korra took a step away from her and scowled._

 _"Ugh! Stupid Lu Ten! I can't promise you I'll spare lives but please...teach me. I have to beat the equalists." Korra said in utter determination and Ty Lee bit her lip._

 _"Ty Lee, you and Lu Ten really shouldn't be teaching her mercy. She's a fine Avatar. She was a better Avatar at the age of four than Aang ever was." A cold voice spoke and the two turned to see another pale woman appear. She wore Fire Nation armor and the gold Fire Nation crown sat proudly in front of her black bun. Golden eyes assessed Korra calculatingly as she drew closer to the acrobat and wrapped an arm around Ty Lee possessively._

 _Korra's eyes widened,"Azula-"_

 _The seventeen year old smirked,"She, of course, knows who I am." Azula then frowned,"Though I'd prefer if she groveled." Azula muttered and Ty Lee giggled before kissing the firebender's cheek. Azula blushed and glared at the girl,"How many times have I told you not to do that in front of other people! How can I come off as powerful when you do that! No one takes me seriously!" She growled and pulled away from the peppy girl._

 _Ty Lee sighed,"I know...but you're just so cute...sweet sugar cakes." Ty Lee smirked as she planted another kiss on Azula's cheek. Azula was obviously flustered as she made a face of anger and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed angrily._

 _Korra bit back a laugh but couldn't fight the smile and Azula groaned,"See! Now the Avatar no longer fears me!" She narrowed her eyes at Korra,"You won't be grinning when I teach you how to really firebend." Azula growled and Korra's eyes widened with excitement. Azula was a firebending prodigy and learning how to firebend from her would be the absolute honor._

 _"Oh this is awesome! But...why are you guys helping me?" Korra asked before pointing at the unamused firebender,"Don't you hate...erm good things? And why are you guys visiting me but not Aang? Why-"_

 _Azula cut her off,"I'm bored, Ty Lee is nice, I hope that cleared everything up." Azula said bluntly before rolling her eyes,"I got out of my asylum after three years and Ty Lee helped me become stable. I'm not against all good...just a lot of it."_

 _"And I know about Amon...that nonbending scum thinks he can really take you? How absurd. I want you to put him in his place." Her gold eyes darkened and a malicious smirk stretched across her face,"Rip off this coward's mask and make him humiliated before burning him to ashes! Triumph in his death before dancing on his ashes! Let everyone know of your power!" Azula said excitedly and blue fire jumped from her fingertips in anticipation. A maniacal smirk crossed her lips and her golden eyes pulsed with pleasure at the thought of killing the nonbender._

 _Korra did like the idea of slaughtering Amon. A grin overcame her lips at the thought of setting him on fire. Her fingers twitched as fire erupted on her fist, she could envision him without his mask, he'd beg for mercy before flames engulfed him. Then he'd no longer whine about being attacked by a firebender as a child, he'd be dead, he'd be killed by the very element that caused him to become the menace he was today._

 _Ty Lee looked at the two worriedly,"Erm...guys?" She squeaked and both zealous girls looked at her,"I really don't condone...the whole killing thing...and neither does Lu Ten. Korra, please just spare one person." Ty Lee stepped closer to her as Korra extinguished the flames,"If you do...Lu Ten said you won't have nightmares. Just one person and I'll train you." Ty Lee vowed and Korra sighed before hesitantly nodding, she could spare one person right?_

 _She thought back to the equalist adorned in red. Man what she wouldn't give to kill that woman. She could envision it, her hands would be stained in crimson, the equalist would lay limp on the floor, and Korra would rip off her mask before lighting her on fire-she blinked and groaned, this would be a lot harder than she thought._

 _Azula snorted,"Nightmares are worth it if you ask me. You'll actually be alive the next morning instead of dead because you spared the enemy."_

 _Ty Lee turned on her wife angrily,"Oh, nightmares are better, are they?" She growled quietly and Azula narrowed her eyes,"I don't seem to remember you saying that when your father-" She stopped when Azula angrily turned away from her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were balled into fists as her breathing became ragged. Normally she would have lit anyone on fire for using that tone of voice with her, but this was Ty Lee and she loved her, she also (grudgingly) knew that the acrobat was right._

 _Ty Lee had only snapped because she remembered what the nightmares had done to the once, fearless Fire Nation princess. Azula wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't even speak. Ty Lee had to coax the girl to eat and made sure she got some rest, she awoke her from every nightmare, and it hurt to see Azula change in such away. She had been such a powerful, strong minded girl who slaughter anyone who even looked at her funny. During her time of recovery she had lost the will to live, the will to fight, and Ty Lee hated seeing that side of her. It had tired both of them, Ty Lee rarely got sleep so she could take care of Azula, and Azula became paranoid and withered away to almost nothing._

 _Getting her Azula back had taken some time. Looking back on it now the acrobat realized that it was worth every minute. Seeing Azula now, once again strong and healthy, was remarkable. It had taken a year and a half but Azula had regained a sense of her former self...minus all of her evil tendencies...okay maybe not all of them but she had to behave or she'd be jailed again. Azula had been imprisoned for three years and there was no way she was going back._

 _Ty Lee sighed before grabbing Azula's hand,"I'm sorry...you just didn't deserve those dreams and neither does Korra. Let's just help her." Ty Lee murmured and Azula nodded grudgingly before they turned back to the uncomfortable Avatar._

 _Korra had always found their relationship strange. From stories she's heard about them, Azula was very demanding and manipulative, whereas Ty Lee was loving and submissive. Azula had a funny way of showing her love to Ty Lee but the acrobat was absolutely head over heels for the girl. She even left the Kyoshi Warriors to see to it that Azula recovered properly. Despite Azula's...coldness, Korra found their relationship somewhat endearing._

 _Realizing that the two were looking at her expectantly she smiled,"So...let's do it!" Korra cheered and Ty Lee smiled widely at her._

 _"Your aura is so bright right now!" She squealed excitedly. Ty Lee pointed out which chi points to protect if she wanted to ensure her bending abilities and what pressure points she could use on the equalists to make them temporarily paralyzed. Korra listened earnestly and soon the two were sparring. Even though Korra lost every time, she felt extremely triumphant when she did manage to hit the evasive acrobat. Azula would merely watch, pointing out flaws here and there, and Korra knew that her father would be proud of all her hard work and dedication._

 _When it was over Korra was breathing heavily and her arms and back were numb. Ty Lee didn't even appear to be winded as she smiled widely at the girl,"You're doing great, Korra! But we're out of time." The acrobat kissed Korra's cheek who yelped in surprise, her father hadn't told her that Ty Lee was such a flirt, and it made Korra all the more nervous because Azula was staring at her venomously._

 _Ty Lee giggled at Korra's nervousness before winking at her"See ya next meditation!" The last thing Korra saw was a fuming Azula who snatched Ty Lee in her arms possessively._

Korra awoke with a gasp and found that her entire body was sore. Sweat beaded down her forehead and she let out a soft laugh. She went to the spirit world...she meditated into the spirit world! This was such a big step for her that she forgot about her ribs and leaped to her feet. With a yelp she cursed and wrapped an arm around her torso. Tenzin would be so proud of her!

* * *

This was torture. It was unbearable and Korra thought about firebending someone. The evening with her and Bolin had been nice and calm until Asami and Mako showed up for their double date. They walked in smiling and touching and Korra wanted to gag. No one dressed up too fancy, it was only Narooks, but Korra had to endure about two hours of Mako and Asami being disgusting together. And to make matters worse...Asami decided to sit right across from her. So Korra had no choice but to look at Asami for half the time since the woman was right there.

"So Kor, we gonna have that noodle slurping competition again, or do we have to act somewhat classy?" Bolin asked with a smirk, already knowing Korra's answer.

"Bring out the noodles!" Korra cheered and the two grinned widely at each other.

Mako groaned,"Guys...really...must we really do this again? The last time this happened Korra threw up-"

"It'll be fine, mom!" Korra taunted before shrugging,"Besides, this time I won't let Bo win."

Bolin raised an eyebrow at her,"You let me win?" He asked in disbelief.

Korra smirked,"Yep." They continued their playful banter until Korra felt a foot casually slide down her leg. She stiffened and accusingly glared at Asami. The woman's smirk was nearly nonexistent as she looked down at her tea innocently. Korra narrowed her eyes before wetting her lips and turning to Mako.

"So how is work going for y-OU!" She yelped when a foot travelled dangerously close to her nether region. Mako looked at her funny while Korra bit back a growl and shoved Asami's foot away. Asami looked at her and bit her ruby red lips, Korra blanched, tuning out Mako's story about work, and scowled when Asami licked her lips as she stared at Korra.

"That sounds great honey." Asami turned her attention back to Mako and Korra crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at Bolin to see him looking at her in adoration, he blushed at having been caught, and Korra laughed quietly before leaning into him. Bolin was a sweetheart.

In the middle of the double date, Korra had no idea how, but Asami had ended up sitting next to her. Asami had made up some sly excuse that occasionally the two had to talk about girl things, and Bolin being the nice guy he is, swapped her seats.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami did most of the talking. Korra was unusually quiet and contemplative as she slurped her noodles and furrowed her eyebrows, obviously deep in thought.

Korra was very distracted due to her thoughts of Ty Lee's training sessions and Azula's upcoming firebending lessons. Korra had always wanted to bend blue fire, it was the hottest kind, P'Li would be so proud if she learned how to do that. The equalist wouldn't know what hit them when Korra perfected Ty Lee's chi blocking moves and gained the agility and grace of the acrobat.

"What do you think Korra?" Mako asked and Korra snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked and Mako looked at her in slight concern.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She waved him off,"Fine, just thinking about some stuff. Please continue." She urged him though she could care less of what they were speaking about.

"Could a master waterbender beat a master firebender?" Bolin asked for Mako, and Korra looked at her companion before snorting.

"Totally." Korra's smirk faltered when a hand placed itself on her thigh. Gritting her teeth she didn't even spare Asami a glance as she tried to focus in on Mako.

Mako narrowed his eyes,"Oh really?"

Korra grinned,"You may think you're some hot stuff Mr. Firebender, but there's no way you'd be able to take me on, us waterbenders are very resilient and very energetic." She boasted and Mako looked at her, obviously unamused.

"But us firebenders are light on our feet-"

Korra snorted,"You're no airbender, Mako. I could take you out easily." The hand on her thigh crept closer to her nether region and Korra found it difficult to think. Her heart beat faster and heat overwhelmed her as she tried to remain nonchalant. She brushed Asami's hand away only for it to go right back to it's place. Why was she doing this to her?

"Guys, we all know that an earthbender could beat both!" Bolin interjected and the two turned to him.

"Yeah, RIGHT!" Korra squeaked when the hand callously brushed over her unmentionable.

Asami fought back a smirk as she looked at Korra in concern,"Are you okay, Kor?" She lifted her free hand and put it on Korra's forehead,"You feel really hot...and you look very uncomfortable. Maybe I should take you back to the temple." Asami murmured and Korra tensed as she quickly pulled away from the girl. Green eyes watched her in amusement and Korra bit her lip, feeling overwhelmed by Asami's intense stare and roaming hand.

"Erm no!" Korra said quickly,"I'm fine! All good! I guess I'm just a bit hot is all...it's rather stuffy in here. And I get a bit irritated when I'm uncomfortable." She growled the last part lowly and Asami smirked slightly before quickly smiling.

"Just making sure! You just looked really hot...you're probably getting a fever." She fussed and Korra glared at her.

"I'm perfectly healthy, but thanks for your concern." She mumbled sarcastically and Asami smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay! If you're sure!" The heiress's mock innocence was driving Korra crazy. Her dainty hand was driving Korra crazy along with the sexual innuendos. This dinner was going as well as Korra's airbending training...which wasn't good.

Bolin and Mako looked at them funny before the brother began enthusing about probending as though it never happened. Korra couldn't relax and Asami couldn't (wouldn't) stop teasing her.

"What do you think about Amon's next move? He already took down the Triple Threats. People are starting to see him as a hero." Mako mused and Korra snorted as she crammed some noodles in her mouth, rather unladylike, before swallowing.

"I don't give a rats ass about what Amon is up to." She snorted,"All I care about is ending this stupid game." She growled as she shoved her noodles aside angrily,"His reasoning for everything is so stupid." She grunted,"All he does is whine about some stupid firebender who allegedly killed his family and gave him a scar. Now he wants to take it out on all benders, for the actions of one person? What next? Is it okay to start an entire genocide of waterbenders because a couple know how to bloodbend?" She growled before shaking her head in disgust.

She had noticed that Asami had stiffened when she brought up Amon's backstory. Korra softened slightly, knowing Asami didn't like reminiscing about the past and what that firebender had done to her mother. Feeling insensitive, Korra hesitantly grabbed Asami's hand underneath the table. The heiress looked at her in surprise but Korra pretended not to have noticed.

"And I get that...what he's been through," She paused before adding,"if he's really been through it." She wet her lips before continuing,"What he's been through is tragic and no one should have to go through that." She felt Asami give her hand a soft squeeze of appreciation,"...but it's really unfair to place all the blame on us." She sighed before shrugging while Mako and Bolin looked surprised at her outburst.

Asami excused herself to go to the bathroom and Korra followed her without hesitation. Once in the empty restroom Korra sighed and looked over at the taller girl who had her back to her. Asami smiled softly, her plan was working, it was all going smoothly and she felt utterly triumphant.

Realization hit Korra when she saw Asami smile. This must have all been a big joke. Man, Korra felt silly yet somewhat relieved that the entire thing was a prank. It was so obvious, she can't believe she overlooked it. Asami was just messing with her, friends did it to each other all the time.

"...Sami...I just want things to go back to normal between us." Korra muttered as she rubbed her temples tiredly,"I don't know what happened..." She grinned,"but I can respect a fellow prankster. Ya got me! I thought you were serious about the whole teasing thing but I can see now that it was all a ruse to make me flustered and angry." Korra babbled,"It was probably payback for the car prank, and it's well deserved, haha you win!" Korra clapped quietly and Asami let out a sad laugh.

"You really think...that all this is a prank?" She hissed as she whirled around and backed Korra against the wall. Livid, emerald eyes bore into sapphire ones and Korra gulped audibly.

Everything was going to plan, Asami Sato was a genius, and by the end of tonight she'd have Korra eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Erm...wh-what about Mako-"

"I don't like Mako. I know that you sure as hell don't like Bolin, not the way you act like you do." Asami snarled and Korra glared at her angrily.

"Asami, stop lying to me. It's so obvious you like Mako-"

"Never in my whole life have I liked Mako." Asami growled,"When I hit him with my moped I took him to dinner to be nice and makeup for it. Then I realized he knew you, the Avatar, and I figured that maybe with my influence you could make some changes around here. Then...I actually became attracted to you." Asami laughed bitterly but made no attempt to move away from Korra,"And I stayed with Mako to get closer to you and to make you jealous. Korra, this isn't a game to me. And I know exactly why you jumped all over Bolin when you saw me with Mako." Asami smirked and Korra bristled as she pushed the girl away from her.

"Oh? And why is that?" Korra spat while trying to stand tall.

Asami's smirk broadened as she got closer to the girl,"You're jealous! You like me." She gloated triumphantly. Emerald eyes lit up at Korra's suddenly flustered form.

Korra gritted her teeth before shaking her head,"What? You're crazy." She snarled but Asami knew that Korra liked her. It was evident in the way her cheeks turned red, the way her eyes lit up when Asami got closer, and the way she smiled whenever the heiress came around.

Asami laughed lightly as she trailed her fingers gently over Korra's cheeks,"Just admit it, you like me, that's why you don't like Mako and I together, that's why you held my hand under the table, that's why you cuddle with me so willingly when you stay the night." Korra was rigid as ice as Asami's smirk, if possible, grew. Hook, line, and sinker. Korra was hers.

Korra shook her head,"No...I don't." She argued weakly as Asami closed the distance.

"Liar." The raven haired girl breathed on the Avatar's lips before kissing her. Korra tensed even more as Asami wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her body against hers. With her free arm she began toying with the baby hairs on the nape of Korra's neck and that's what made the girl loosen up completely.

Korra responded rather eagerly. Blowing caution to the wind buried her fingers into Asami's hair and pulled her closer almost desperately. The kiss was heated, intense, and utterly desperate. Korra had been wanting to do this for a while now and so had Asami. But just as quickly as it started it was over.

The Avatar ripped herself away from Asami and shook her head,"What about Mako...and Bolin?" She panted, sapphire eyes never leaving peridot ones. Korra bit her lip while Asami chuckled and tipped Korra's chin up so their lips were closer together.

"We break up with them, they'll get over it." Asami breathed before closing the distance between the two once again. Korra felt her toes curl and warmth seeped into her chest as she put her hands on Asami's waist and switched their positions.

Asami was slammed into the bathroom wall and Korra was attacking her with her lips almost savagely. She bit and licked and her fingers wandered around the engineer's body making Asami groan before pulling away. Her heart was beating rapidly and her cheeks were flushed as she stared at the eager Avatar.

Korra hadn't felt this way when she had kissed Bolin. With Bo, it was sweet, and though it was nice it just wasn't the same. Asami was filled with fiery heat and her taunting only infuriated Korra even more. Asami made Korra feel unbelievably hot and bothered. It felt...awesome and Korra wanted more.

"This probably isn't the best place for this." Asami chuckled breathlessly and Korra chuckled sheepishly.

"Erm...yeah sorry." She mumbled as she absentmindedly combed her fingers through Asami's, now disheveled hair.

Joy and guilt waged through Korra as she wiped off Asami's lipstick and adjusted her clothes. Joy because she finally got to kiss Asami Sato. The girl had been dancing around in Korra's mind for quite some time now and she finally snagged the heiress.

Asami knew a lot about Korra, more than Bolin and Mako did, and Korra knew a lot about Asami. She knew that Asami could take care of herself, she was a brilliant driver and engineer, she was somewhat bitter towards benders but only because of the unfair politics, Asami liked Fire Nation food, Asami's favorite perfume was jasmine, Asami still wasn't over the death of her mother, Asami and her father were estranged, Asami absolutely loved hot weather, and so much more about the girl. Korra loved learning more about her friend, it was interesting, she loved the way Asami made her feel as well.

Anytime Asami saw her she was given a hug. She fussed over Korra's wellbeing, she teased her, Asami treated her like Korra and not like the Avatar. Asami didn't give a damn about what happened to the Avatar. _"I don't care about the Avatar, I care about Korra,_ Asami had told her that and Korra thought she was going to melt because the butterflies she felt were overwhelming. Making Asami smile and laugh always put Korra in a better mood. The heiress made Korra feel important and valued, not the Avatar. Asami made her feel...happy and Korra loved spending time with her.

And then there was guilt, it was a sickening feeling that rotted at the pit of her stomach, she cheated on Bolin...he'd be crushed if they broke up now. She ruined Mako's happiness as well and Korra began to stress. What the hell had she done? She glanced over to see Asami watching her as the heiress fixed herself up in the mirror and put on more red lipstick.

"Try not to worry about it, Korra, everything will be fine." Asami soothed as she smiled assuringly at the girl. Korra could only smile weakly in response as they both went back to their dates.

* * *

Bolin wasn't speaking to her and Korra expected as much...she deserved as much. Both bender brothers were ignoring Korra and Asami. The girls had broken up with them on different days without good reason.

Korra had said that she wasn't ready, and that her duties as the Avatar made her an inadequate girlfriend, and though it was terrible to lie like that it had made breaking up with Bolin easier. He had smiled sadly at her, said he understood, and left without another word.

It crushed Korra, Bolin was her best friend, and though she was no longer attracted to him she was heartbroken that she had led him on. She hoped things between her and Bolin would go back to normal, that the two could continue being best friends, but she knew better. Things wouldn't go back to normal for a while.

Asami had bluntly told Mako that she wasn't feeling it anymore, that she didn't wish to be in a relationship. She hadn't cared that she hurt his feelings, she was finally friggen free of that stupid firebender.

For the time being Korra and Asami kept their relationship a secret. It was new and challenging for both of them. They complimented each other well but Korra still had her boundaries that Asami loved to cross. She continued to pry Korra for information but the Avatar wouldn't budge, to Asami's frustration she found that even dating Korra left her in the dark. But she was quick to get over it and cuddle the girl and laugh and act like a rather great girlfriend.

Korra spent a lot more time at Asami's. The two got more acquainted with each other in a couple kind of way, and Korra found that she really enjoyed dating Asami. She vented her frustrations about Tarrlok's men and the equalists to the understanding heiress and did tell her some more about her bending progress. Asami now knew that Korra was a skilled metal bender and had informed Amon of this as well.

Asami often forgot that dating Korra was a job. It wasn't supposed to be fun, she wasn't supposed to be falling for the Avatar, and she wasn't supposed to get attached. She knew that, but the problem was that she was having fun...and she was getting attached. Though she refused to admit that she was falling for Korra.

"ASAMI!" The woman jumped and looked up to see a bouncing Korra. Her leather jacket was a bit wet and Asami frowned as she stood to her feet.

"Hm?"

"It's snowing!" Korra squealed in childish excitement before grabbing Asami's hand and dragging her outside. Large snowflakes fell from the sky and there was already snow piles on the ground. Asami shivered as the cold flakes melted on her skin. Korra noticed and quickly took off her jacket and wrapped it around Asami's shoulders.

Asami looked at her in alarm,"Korra! Put this back on! You'll get a cold! You're not wearing sleeves-" Korra just stuck her tongue out at her and frolicked into the snow. She jumped in snowbanks and bent the white flakes as she laughed happily.

Asami smiled as she slipped on Korra's jacket and sighed at the warmth of it. She chuckled at Korra's excitement and the Avatar smiled dazzlingly at her. Naga appeared and rolled on the white blanket that covered the ground.

Asami knew that Korra absolutely loved snow, the Avatar relished in it, she had been doing somersaults into large snowbanks and was currently building a snowman. Watching Korra was entertaining, Asami found Korra incredibly adorable as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, with a grunt she scooped up another ball of lumpy snow and placed it on top of a larger one.

"Why don't you just use bending to make a snowman?" Asami asked curiously and Korra looked at her incredulously.

With an unladylike snort Korra spoke,"Where's the fun in that? Bending is cool and all, but accomplishing things without it is so much more satisfying." Asami smiled at her response before she shivered.

"It's freezing, I'm going inside." She murmured and before she knew it Korra was blocking her path. Mirth lit up her eyes as she grinned at Asami widely.

"C'mon Sami!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her to a growing snowbank,"You can help me make my snowman!" Korra enthused. Asami wrinkled her nose as she stared at the lumps of snow sloppily placed on top of each other. She found no appeal in snow, she much preferred the sunshine and warmth.

Asami frowned,"Kor, I don't like snow." She mumbled and Korra looked at her shock. Her smile twisted into a frown as she shook her head and looked at Asami as though she was a psycho.

"That's like saying you don't like oxygen!" Korra gasped in horror as her bottom lip jutted into a pout. Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's exaggeration,"Help me make a snowman...then we can go inside." Korra said in slight defeat and Asami almost felt bad for dampening the Avatar's mood. But she was freezing.

"Fine," Asami sighed,"I'll help you." Korra cheered triumphantly and Asami chuckled before kissing her temple sweetly. Korra blushed and let out a puff of cold air. Asami watched it vanish into the wintery air before crouching down into the cold snow.

They began working on the snowman quietly before Korra spoke up,"My uncle and aunt always built snowmen with me and so did my mom. My dad never liked snow too much. My uncle, after we made the snowman, would always wait a couple of days before making it melt with lava." Korra laughed fondly at the memory,"He'd always tell me that that's what his heart looked like when he found me. It looked all soft and mushy like the snowman, because I was so adorable I melted his heart." Korra grinned widely and Asami really tried not to feel jealous about it, she couldn't remember such fond memories of her and her mother, and her father had just distanced himself from her.

Then her eyes widened in realization,"Wait! Lavabend!" She asked in wonder and Korra nodded slowly. She was putting her trust in Asami and the heiress knew that.

Korra looked hesitant before continuing,"Yeah, he's an earthbender but he's unlocked the secret of lavabending, and...he taught it to me." Korra placed her palm on the snow covered ground and suddenly tiny rocks jutted upwards, making a type of earth bowl. Inside, magma sat and steamed due to the intense heat, Korra looked at the awestruck Asami, with slight nervousness.

"Y-You're incredible." Asami breathed as she tore her gaze from Korra's bending abilities. _Crap, crap, crap, lava is not good, frick...I didn't sign up for this...this girl can lavabend and we're all doomed._ She'd have to tell Amon about this.

Korra blushed before making the lava vanish beneath the earth,"Thanks." She said softly before Asami raised a curious eyebrow.

"You said that your uncle found you...what does that mean? Or am I over analyzing it?" Asami queried and Korra bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at her hands. This was a lot to tell Asami, they had been dating for a couple days, but they'd been friends for nearly a year now. Surely she could trust the engineer, Asami hadn't given her any reason not to.

She sucked in a deep breath as she looked around at anything but Asami,"I'm adopted...my real parents abandoned me in a cave as a baby and that's when my adoptive parents found me. And I love my adoptive family like crazy but..." Korra trailed off uncertainly, not knowing where she was going with this, not knowing why she couldn't shut her mouth.

"...you wish you could actually know your real parents...and why they left you." Asami finished gently, understanding where Korra was coming from completely. She wished her mother was still here.

Asami could barely remember Yasuko Sato and it hurt that her mother was becoming a bigger stranger to her as she grew older. Asami longed to feel her mother's warm embrace again, she ached to have her mother kiss her forehead, she just wanted her mom back. On days she felt bitter as a child she would talk to her mother, _"Why did you leave me?"_ She had asked repeatedly, _"Daddy and I miss you."_ Squeezing her eyes shut she clenched her jaw, fighting back her tears at the thought of her deprived childhood.

Korra hesitantly reached out and captured Asami's hand in hers. She was still new to intimacy and what touches were considered appropriate. With a sigh, Korra pulled Asami into her chest, and interlaced their fingers. Asami smiled slightly at the warmth Korra radiated and how the girl seemed to know how to comfort her.

"I hate my real parents, so it doesn't bother me so much." Korra said honestly before resting her chin on Asami's head gently,"I know your mother is proud of you."

Asami couldn't fight back the bitter laugh,"Oh? And how do you know?"

Korra chuckled as she gripped Asami's hand even tighter,"Look at you! An excellent engineer, a genius, a bender supporter despite the flaws in our politics, and you're working constantly on new ways to keep nonbenders safe. All this and you're only eighteen! How could your mother not be proud of you?" Korra breathed and Asami felt her heart constrict painfully.

Tears blurred her vision and she hugged Korra tightly,"Thank you." She whispered and Korra merely smiled, despite Asami not being able to see it, and the two sat in silence next to their halfway finished snowman. They watched the snowflakes dance in the brisk, grey sky as they gently floated to earth. The only sounds that could be heard were their quiet breaths as they watched the snowfall and Naga roll around happily.

Asami squeezed her eyes shut, how could she possibly hate Korra?

* * *

 _"Too sloppy. Fix your form. I expect perfection and nothing less." The woman barked and Korra gritted her teeth in frustration._

 _"I'm doing everything you told me too! And maybe if you stopped holding back and actually fought me-" She growled and Azula's eyes narrowed as she got in Korra's face._

 _"I'm sorry, aren't you the student?" She asked in a mocking voice and Korra glared at her before grudgingly nodding,"You are? It doesn't seem like it. Right now you're acting like a peasant, and I don't train peasants, I make them bow." She patted the top of Korra's head_ _condescendingly,"Either listen to me, or bow like the peasant I know you are." Azula smirked and Korra's anger, as always, got the better of her._

 _"Oh I'll show you who the real peasant is, you stuck up piece of shi-"_

 _"Wow! Look at the time! We should take a break!" A nervous Ty Lee interjected as she got in between the two, powerful benders. Azula was smirking at Korra's rage. Korra then, had a terrible yet genius idea, of how to get Azula to stop holding back._

 _Korra desperately wanted to be the best. She wanted her father to be proud of her, she wanted to beat Amon, she wanted to be the best bender in the world in every element. If Azula held back, then Korra wouldn't get the training she desperately needed, she wanted more of a challenge. She craved for more intensity, anything that would make her better._

 _"I just want Azula to stop belittling me! I want her to actually treat me with respect. I want a fair fight." Korra demanded and Azula laughed tauntingly. The raven haired girl circled Korra in a predatory walk. Her topaz eyes looked the girl up and down in disdain as she thought of all the ways to teach the Avatar respect._

 _"You think **you** can tell **me** what to do?" Azula's smirk broadened as her golden eyes hardened. She stopped in front of Korra and bared her teeth at her challengingly, daring her to argue. Azula still acted like a princess, not much has changed. _

_Korra smirked back,"No, but I know what'll make you fight me." Her eyes flickered to Ty Lee's form and Azula's eyes widened in realization._

 _"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Azula growled lowly and Korra laughed dryly as she squared up to Azula._

 _"Try me-"_

 _Ty Lee put a hand on Korra's arm making the Avatar look at her curiously,"Korra, fight me if you desire a fair fight. I won't hold back, but if Azula didn't hold back...she'd probably really hurt you. You're getting stronger each session but you have to take things slow." Ty Lee chided and Korra sighed, the usually bubbly, girl was right. She was the voice of reason within the group even if she was a bit air headed._

 _Azula didn't stop glaring at her and Korra ignored the prodigy while nodding at Ty Lee,"Okay."_

* * *

"I-TENZIN DID YOU SEE THAT!" Korra squealed in delight, she had created a gust of wind, it was small and insignificant but it was still something. She was breathing heavily and laughed gleefully when Tenzin hugged her tightly.

He pulled away with a look of awe and utter pride as he beamed at Korra rather uncharacteristically,"I knew you could do it." His smile softened as he put a comforting arm on her shoulder,"I'm so proud of you, Korra. First the spirit world, and now you can generate air." He looked at her with large, dark eyes and his compassion felt so overwhelming to Korra, but in a good way,"You're amazing."

Her eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered, she wasn't used to hearing such compliments from anyone but her mother. Ghazan and Ming-Hua were all jokes and sarcasm, she knew they loved her a ton, and they did occasionally compliment her but they focused primarily on having fun. Not even her father told her he was proud of her.

 _"You're amazing."_ Not the Avatar, she was, Tenzin didn't bring the Avatar into this like everyone else did and it warmed her. She was only recognized for her Avatar status, and while she didn't mind, she just wished more people she cared about saw her as Korra and not the Avatar.

Once Tenzin had learned about her father's abusive nature he hadn't brought up her Avatar duties. Her only referred to her as Korra, he only complimented Korra, he only cared for Korra. The airbender was trying to fill Korra with confidence, the girl was self destructive due to mental and physical abuse, and Tenzin wanted to change that. He hated it when Korra beat herself up, she didn't deserve it, she worked so hard to airbend and when she couldn't she'd go into slight depression. Her usually optimistic mood would be tarnished with negativity. Tenzin tried so hard to reassure her, he wanted her to know how amazing she was, he had come to care deeply for the girl and he knew that Korra cared for him as well.

Tears pricked her eyes as she crushed the man into a tight hug,"Thank you." She breathed into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her once again. And even though she didn't yet believe his kind words, she really appreciated his kindness.

Later that evening, Korra found a letter on her bed. It sat in a scroll, unopened, she approached it curiously before gently picking up the parchment paper.

 **Dear KorKor,**

 **We miss you! And if you're curious, this is Ghazan writing to you, I suggested it...so I clearly love you the most.**

Korra squinted as her uncle's handwriting got sloppier. Deciding to skip that part she continued to read.

 **Sorry about that, your stupid aunt attacked me while I was writing, I don't know why you love that woman.**

The girl laughed when more sloppy handwriting appeared, showing that Ming-Hua had once again smacked her uncle around. She had nearly forgotten how much she missed her family. Korra felt hopelessly homesick as she continued to read.

 **Anyway, I wish you were with us right now! It's so boring without you! How's Republic City? Make any new friends? How's airbending training? Have you beaten that coward with a mask yet? Hope all is going well! Love you Kor, and I'll see you soon! - Uncle Ghazan, the coolest uncle in the world.**

Ghazan always made Korra laugh, it's what she loved about him, with a grin she continued reading.

 **Sorry you had to read your loser uncle's letter first.**

Her grin broadened, she instantly knew it was Ming-Hua.

 **Anyway, it's your aunt and I miss you more than Ghazan does. You should have written us! WE STILL LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AND YOU KNOW THIS! I heard about you killing those equalists and taskforce losers, nice! And the bloodbending! Reckless but I approve.**

Wincing at the mention of bloodbending Korra forced out a small chuckle. She knew her aunt would be the most proud of her for killing her enemies. Thinking about it, Korra did feel bad that she didn't write them, she had just been so busy and stressed. Republic City was a mess and she had to clean it up before things got worse, but even so she could have made time for family.

 **Love ya, kiddo. I'll see you soon. - Aunt Ming-Hua, the aunt who is far cooler than Ghazan could ever be.**

Reading this was making Korra immensely happy. She missed her family like crazy. She could practically hear Ghazan's teasing as she read the letter and she could see the smirks and scowls on Ming-Hua's face.

 **Hey baby girl! It's certainly not as fun without you here. What your "responsible relatives" forgot to mention was that we're going to be visiting you soon! In a week! Don't mention this to Tenzin, we'll be staying at a closer friend of ours home, we're all really excited to see you! Dad slipped and fell on Ming-Hua's ice yesterday and it made me think of you.**

Korra tilted her head back and laughed, envisioning her father's fall made her all the more giddy. Excitement coursed through her veins, she was finally going to see her family again! She could introduce them to Asami and everything! She bit her lip, would they mind that she dated a girl?

 **Anyways I love you! I hope airbending is going well! - Mom.**

Korra sucked in a breath as she saw her father's perfect handwriting. His letter was far shorter than everyone else's.

 **Korra,**

 **We've been reading the articles about you in Republic City. You've done good things. Good job. Anyway, I'm disappointed about your bloodbending slip up, you and I will discuss this when we come to visit. - Dad.**

Korra's heart stopped, _you and I will discuss this,_ she felt sick to her stomach as she dropped the letter quickly. Gritting her teeth she let out shuttered breaths to try to calm herself. She knew she had it coming. All her happiness quickly vanished as she continued re-reading her father's letter. Korra let out a sharp gasp as a familiar pain clawed at her back. She squeezed her eyes shut before crumpling up the letter and throwing it away from her in slight panic.

With trembling fingers she tugged her shirt off as her back began to burn. Korra could practically feel the knife slashing away her skin. She could feel thick, hot blood running down her back. Gripping the bed frame tightly she let out a soft whimper. _It's not real._ She reminded herself as her fingers found her way to the deep scars on her back. Letting out a shuttered breath, fumbling hands found the bedcovers and ripped them off. She was too hot to even think of sleeping with covers.

Curling up into a ball on her bed she hugged herself tightly. As sleep overcame her all she could see were her father's hate filled gaze.

* * *

"You look tired." The heiress turned to see her father appear. He had been gone for a couple months, he had been working furiously to come up with new weapons for the equalists, he'd be furious to know of her relations with the Avatar. Asami smiled dryly before turning her attention back out of her window thoughtfully. She had been thinking of Korra and how she'd tell her father.

"How's Amon been doing?" She smiled out the window bitterly. This was his idea of small talk.

"Fine." She murmured curtly as she glanced at Hiroshi. The pudgy man adjusted his round rimmed glasses before running a large hand through is grey hair. His mustache twitched as he watched his daughter turn her back to him once again.

"Is there a problem, Asami?" _Yes, you're not my father._

Her father was a happy, optimistic man, he loved his wife and daughter more than he loved his inventions. Her father always smiled and teased her, he hugged her whenever she felt down, he taught her how to fix cars, and he danced with her wildly when they had nothing better to do. Her father didn't hate bending, her father wasn't consumed with work, her father didn't let anger and bitterness rule his life.

Tears blurred her eyes, her father was gone, the man before her was merely a shell of the man she had once loved deeply. It hurt her to know how much her father had changed, it killed her when he left her alone as a child, she just wanted things to go back to normal.

"No problem...today was just a long day." She mumbled as she looked at falling snowflakes.

There was a gentle sigh as feet shuffled down the hall. Asami turned and watched her father walk away. His fists were clenched in anger and his footsteps became heavier due to their encounter.

A single tear fell down her cheek as agony began choking her,"I miss you, dad." She whispered as he continued to storm away from her,"Come back, I need you." Her voice cracked as the dam burst. Numbly, she turned back to the window, she didn't bother to wipe her tears away,"I need you."

 **And we got the Red Lotus squad next chapter! Woot! AND EPIC FIGHT SCENESSSS! WOOT! More equalist Asami next chapter, more Korrasami next chapter, more shenanigans next chapter, more...awesomeness next chapter. So review and what not!**


	8. Chapter 8

CRACK! The equalist goon flew backwards and slammed into the river. Her enemy fell and Korra chuckled as she made the water shoot up and turn into ice. The equalist's torso was completely impaled. Korra smirked as she bounced on her toes and held up her fists.

She noticed the red equalist, who was called Lieutenant, standing back and watching as the Avatar fought her companions.

For some reason the equalist attacks had been picking up since the probending finals. There were two matches left until the championships and the equalists had been after her like crazy. She found that, once again, Amon didn't send his best. Lately, he never did. It infuriated her, she didn't know why he wasn't just fighting her himself, he was such a coward. The equalists she was facing now weren't bad at fighting, rather good, but they weren't as good as Lieutenant or the more elite equalists.

It was very early in the morning, the sun was rising, and Korra had been on her way to visit Asami. Her girlfriend was sick and Korra wanted to see if there was anything she could do to help her feel better. Of course, she knew it was extremely early and Korra hated mornings, but this would be the only time she'd be able to see Asami today. Her family was coming in today and she had convinced Tenzin to let her have the day off.

Turning her attention back to the matter at hand she let out a low snarl. She just wanted to take a peaceful walk and make sure Asami was feeling better, was that too much to ask? Apparently.

 _Channel your inner Ty Lee._ She thought in determination as she loosened up and smirked at the six remaining equalists. Two rushed at her in a flurry of punches and kicks. Korra expertly dodged them, she twisted her body in ways that didn't seem possible, with the help of Ty Lee she had grown more flexible.

One of them took a swing at her head and she easily ducked before sliding under the outstretched arm. She delivered sharp, precise jabs to the equalist's spine making him cry out and drop, he was paralyzed completely. His companion hesitated before raising her electric glove and lunging towards Korra. The Avatar dropped her body low and waited until the last second before twisting out of the way.

The equalist woman slammed into her paralyzed partner instead and Korra swiftly knocked her out with a roundhouse kick. In no time she was surrounded by the remaining four equalists, she glanced at Lieutenant and the woman merely stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Never breaking eye contact with the red covered equalist, Korra lifted a hand and crushed the two unconscious equalists with earth.

The Avatar could practically feel the Lieutenant glowing at her with hatred. The woman had balled her hands into fists and was trembling in slight rage. Korra smirked at the woman, delighted by the fact that she made the woman so angry. The dark skinned girl turned her attention to the remaining equalists.

An equalist attempted a leg sweep while another aimed a fist towards her face. Korra laughed mockingly as she jumped over the leg whilst grabbing the other's arm in midair. Fire blasted from Korra's feet and she hauled the equalist up in the air. He screamed in terror as she flew high in the sky.

"P-Please stop! I surrender! Please, Avatar! I'm sorry!" He begged as he trembled violently. Korra couldn't hear the clicks of a camera as she smiled devilishly at the equalist in her grip. The sounds of his fear filled screams made her extremely happy. Nonbenders like him thought that they could terrorize benders for something they couldn't control. He deserved this.

Korra sighed,"I'll put you down." She said gently and he let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you-" She dropped him. She noticed a flash of white light that came from the bushes and she frowned but decided not to dwell on it.

The equalist screamed in terror as he flew towards the earth and smashed into the ground. He died on impact. Korra began free falling towards the three equalists beneath her.

They all hurriedly got out of the way but to their surprise, Korra bent the water towards her to cushion her fall. The minute she fell into her water bubble it exploded in ice shards. They flew out and struck the remaining equalists in various places on their bodies.

Korra was grinning manically now as she rolled her shoulders and turned to the last equalist,"Hello Lieutenant." She growled as she walked closer to the woman. Korra slipped off her leather jacket and tossed it behind her, away from the blood and corpses, she knew that Asami loved wearing it and she didn't want to risk it getting torn up.

"Should I be flattered that you're taking off your jacket to fight me?" The equalist hummed coyly as she circled Korra. Korra frowned, the equalist sounded congested, was she sick?

Korra scoffed,"No, my girl-" She coughed awkwardly,"I mean, my friend loves wearing this jacket. And I'd hate to get blood on it." She noticed Lieutenant stiffen before she relaxed and took off her electric glove.

"How nice." She grumbled before dropping her weapon,"Same rules? Hand to hand? Unless you can't handle it of course. I can always give you another set of broken ribs." The woman said smugly and Korra let out a snarl in response.

"I can assure you, I won't be the one on the ground this time." Korra hissed and another chuckle was heard.

A gloved finger wrapped itself around her wolftail,"I like when my pretty Avatar...is so optimistic." The low voice purred and Korra shoved the woman away before putting up her fists. She glared at the green, goggle wearing nonbender. Korra didn't like how the woman spoke to her...it sounded so familiar and so endearing that it sent a chill up her spine.

"D-Don't do that." Korra stammered and the red covered equalist tilted her head.

"Do what?" Mischievousness crept in her voice as she continued walking slow circles around Korra,"Do you have a crush on me, Avatar?" She hummed in amusement and Korra's cheeks turned a bright red in anger and embarrassment.

"What? No way!" Korra scoffed as a smirk covered her once flustered face,"I'm already dating like...the hottest and coolest person ever!" She laughed and again, the equalist stiffened as she stared at Korra quietly,"Now enough chit chat!" Korra immediately jumped into offense. She was determined to defeat the Lieutenant.

Her enemy twisted away from her before throwing a kick at Korra. Korra backflipped with ease and put distance between the two of them. Lieutenant charged at her and Korra waited patiently for the girl to get closer. The woman threw a punch and Korra caught her fist before twisting it sharply.

The equalist gasped in pain before hooking her foot into the back of Korra's knee. The Avatar grunted as her knee buckled and the girl in red slammed her fist into Korra's mouth. Korra stumbled backwards as blood oozed from her lips. Korra dodged the next fist while delivering one herself.

The equalist let out a chuckle as she sent two quick punches to the girl. Korra put her arms up in defense and grunted as she felt bruises begin to form. A kick to the stomach made her stumble backwards and Lieutenant leaped into the air to pounce on her. Korra's eyes widened and she fell backwards, the fist missed her and Korra clumsily rolled to her feet.

 _Sloppy,_ she berated herself, her father wouldn't ever stand for such sporadic movements.

A kick went straight for her chest but Korra was ready this time. She grabbed her leg and with a grunt she lifted the girl into the air before slamming her into the pavement. The equalist cried out in pain as Korra let go of her foot and circled her with a taunting smirk.

"C'mon, Lieutenant! Get up!" She mocked as she waited for the woman to stumble back onto her feet. She was obviously in pain as she favored her right leg more than her left one. Korra rushed towards the girl again, she faked a punch that made the equalist dodge instinctively, with a smirk Korra unpredictably leaped into the air and slammed both her feet into the equalist's chest making the nonbender fly backwards and fall onto the ground once again.

Korra fell on her back but barely felt the pain as she rolled to her feet.

"Hmph, I expected better." Korra tutted as she watched the girl shakily stand.

Undeterred by her mocking the woman spoke,"You know, for the Avatar, you're awfully little." She chuckled in amusement before continuing,"You're my little Avatar." She crooned,"My pretty, little Avatar!" Korra's face turned red and she scowled angrily.

Korra's anger clouded her better judgment as she threw a ferocious punch at the woman. It was clumsily and they both knew it. The equalist ducked underneath the punch and grabbed Korra's arm before tugging the Avatar towards her. Korra lurched forward and was met with another fist to the face.

Korra recoiled and clutched her now bleeding nose. The Lieutenant laughed,"Come on, little Avatar!" She goaded with glee as she awaited the girl to strike.

"Stop calling me that!" Korra lunged at the woman but the equalist wasn't as injured as she looked. She danced behind Korra and jabbed furiously at her pressure points. Korra cried out in pain and anger, she had forgotten, she had slipped up, she was an embarrassment. Whirling around she dodged more chi blocking before applying some of her own.

With a snarl she stabbed the girl's pressure points with her fingers making the woman lock up, she was completely still.

The woman chuckled as Korra balled her hands into fists,"I see you've learned some chi blocking, I'm impressed."

Korra smirked,"I'm sure you are, but tell me, why is Amon suddenly sending a ton of equalists after me? What's he planning?" She interrogated angrily and the woman laughed dryly.

"Oh my pretty, little Avatar," She cooed somewhat condescendingly,"Why would I tell you anything?" She sneered and suddenly Korra's hand erupted into blue flames.

Korra heard the equalist's breath hitch and she smirked,"Don't like fire, eh? That's unfortunate. Now, spill!" She barked as she glanced at the sun that now sat high in the sky,"Oh great, thanks to you I'm late." Korra snarled lowly as she put the fire closer to the equalist's masked face, "Better yet, I should unmask you, just to see who you actually are behind the mask." Korra growled as she reached for the mask and grabbed the top of it.

"Korra, don't." The red covered equalist begged and Korra paused momentarily before smoke surrounded her. She coughed violently before she was thrown on her back. She groaned as she slammed onto the rough pavement. Korra's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet and looked around wildly for Lieutenant.

The equalist was nowhere to be found, like the smoke she had vanished. All Korra had was the woman's mask, with a frustrated scream she lit the mask on fire. In her ire she took the rest of her rage out on the unconscious equalists.

* * *

"Korra?" Asami mumbled sleepily as she leaned heavily against the door. Asami had a red nose and was heavily congested. Her hair was a bit frizzy and she wore her usual, red nightgown. She looked a sickly pale and she let out a cough before moving back and letting the girl in,"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly and Korra looked at her worriedly.

Korra's face had caked blood on it making Asami feel slightly satisfied. Her leg was killing her and Korra's nose was a bright red from her punch. Asami's entire body was aching due to Korra body slamming her onto the pavement.

"Just how sick are you?" Korra asked in concern as the girl shivered and hugged herself tightly in an attempt to keep warm. Dull, green eyes looked at her and a small smile graced Asami's lips. Funny, Lieutenant was sounded congested as did Asami. The heiress was favoring one leg and Korra frowned but before she could ask, Asami spoke up.

"Just a small fever, bit of a cold." She mumbled and Korra bit her lip before sweeping Asami off her feet. The heiress let out a soft giggle before looking at Korra in confusion,"And where exactly are we going?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Korra smiled sheepishly.

"Your room, you need to sleep." Korra shrugged as she effortlessly carried her girlfriend up the stairs.

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you the one who woke me up?" She asked dryly and Korra laughed softly as azure eyes brightened.

"I wanted to check on you-"

"What happened to your lip?" Asami cut her off abruptly and gently reached out and touched the gash on Korra's lip. The Avatar watched the woman in her arms intently, green eyes inspected every inch of her face to see if she was further injured.

"Nothing important. Is there anything I can do for you?" Korra asked as she gently laid Asami on top of her bed. The ebony haired woman reached out towards Korra.

"Cuddle." She yawned and Korra smiled at her in adoration before sliding into the bed next the woman. Asami's skin felt like ice as she wrapped herself around Korra. They balanced each other out perfectly in temperature,"How come you always come to me injured." Asami whispered into Korra's chest and the bender snorted.

"You're probably bad luck." Korra mumbled as sleepiness began to devour her once, wide awake state. It was too early to be up, she needed to sleep, she was tired from the battle. Not to mention she couldn't go visit her family now, she hadn't taken Naga and her bending was blocked.

"Then why do you keep coming around if I'm such bad luck?" Asami smirked and Korra shrugged.

"You're pretty hot, Sato." Korra teased before her eyelids slowly closed.

The Avatar woke up hours later with Asami still wrapped in her arms. The woman's cold, nose was still pressed into her neck and her hands fisted Korra's shirt as she let out a soft snore. Korra grinned and couldn't get over the fact that Asami was a snorer, though she figured that out when she woke up from a night of being drunk, it never ceased to amuse her.

Stirring, Asami slowly opened her eyes to see Korra grinning at her,"You have," Asami covered her mouth with her hand and yawned,"drool right there." She mumbled sleepily as she pointed to Korra's chin. Blushing, Korra wiped it away hastily with the sleeve of her jacket, before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, you snore-"

"I do not." Asami groaned as she buried her face back into Korra's neck.

"Yes you do." Korra huffed before sighing and attempting to sit up.

Asami let out a whine as she wrapped herself around Korra like a snake,"No." She grumbled,"You're my heater, you can't leave." Korra felt her stomach tingle and her smile broadened as she kissed Asami's hair.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you. I really have to be going. My family is back in town, remember?" Korra chuckled and Asami's eyes snapped open in panic.

"Oh crap!" She didn't sound as congested anymore as she sat up quickly,"And I have dinner with them tomorrow night! What if they don't like me! What if-"

"Relax." Korra soothed as she gently wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders,"The only one who wouldn't like you is my father." She said truthfully and Asami stiffened,"If he comes off as grumpy, don't take it to heart, he doesn't like many people and he's naturally a rather cynical man."

"You are terrible at comforting me." Asami huffed and Korra laughed before kissing her lips briefly and standing to her feet.

"Would you prefer me lie to you?" Korra asked and her girlfriend nodded,"Okay, my dad is going to love you!" She enthused mockingly,"And your breath, smells amazing in the morning!" Korra laughed loudly as a pillow hit her in the face. Asami was pouting like a petulant child and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not sure I want to date you anymore since you're so mean." She growled and Korra winked at her before striding over to Asami's balcony.

"But you'd be hopelessly heartbroken without me!" Korra said dramatically as she put a hand over her heart,"Until tomorrow thy sweet maiden! I shan't sleep until I taste thy lips once again-"

Asami laughed before throwing another pillow at her,"Get out of here, dork." She smiled fondly and Korra grinned before opening the door to the balcony and jumping over the rail.

* * *

Korra slammed her fist into the wall angrily, not caring that there was a loud crack that followed as she screamed profanities and paced around the gym. Crimson flowed from her knuckles and she hissed in anger at her self inflicted injury. It wasn't fair. She glowered murderously at the newspaper that was in her uninjured hand.

 **Avatar Korra has disappointed her predecessor!**

 **What would Aang think now?**

 **Does the Avatar truly care for equality?**

 **The Avatar must be stopped and controlled.**

 **Avatar Korra mercilessly murders all opponents.**

 **Is the Avatar that different from Amon?**

 **Ruthless, brash Avatar leaves corpses everywhere she goes!**

 **Avatar Korra seen dropping an innocent man to his death-**

Fire engulfed the article and another scream of acrimony erupted from her lips. Stress was drowning her, her reputation was tarnished, people questioned her because she refused to join Tarrlok and stop the equalists, people sneered at her because she spared no enemy, she still suffered nightmares because she refused to listen to Lu Ten, and everywhere she went she was compared to Avatar Aang.

And to make matters worse her father was getting back at her for every slip up she has made. She collapsed onto the ground and buried her face in her hands, a shaky breath escaped her, and she could feel her whole body trembling.

She felt like she was suffocating. Not even Asami could ease the stress and anger that Korra had been wallowing in the past couple of weeks. Sure, the heiress was a nice distraction, but Korra was always reminded of her failures anytime she saw benders and nonbenders alike shoot her glares or insult her credibility as the Avatar.

She had been doing so well in the beginning...but she could feel her grip loosening on her sanity, she had to do something quick before she lost it for good. She needed to get it back and touch the people like she did before, she needed to be good again, she was once the embodiment of hope for everyone but now she was seen as another reckless radical.

"K-Korra?" A timid voice whispered and the Avatar pulled her hands away from her face. In the entrance of the gym she saw Kai standing there nervously. His blue eyes were wide with concern and slight fear as he looked at his friend worriedly. He crept closer towards her as Korra gave him a small, sad smile.

"How'd you get here? It's late, you should be at the island." Korra murmured as she held out a hand to him. He slowly walked over and took it before lowering himself into her arms. She cradled him to her chest and he held onto her tightly.

"I know...I just had a nightmare...Naga took me here." He mumbled tiredly and Korra frowned.

"Another one?" Kai's nightmares never seemed to go away and it bothered Korra that the kid couldn't even get sleep.

He nodded glumly and held onto Korra even tighter,"Yeah." He whispered as he looked up at her with immense relief in his eyes,"I just...I just had to make sure you were okay." The dark skinned mumbled somewhat sheepishly and Korra gave him a reassuring smile though, Kai noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she rested her chin on his hair.

He was silent for a moment, she could feel his body tense and could hear his breath hitch. It must have been a really bad dream if he was hesitant about telling her. Usually Kai sought her out when he had a nightmare and slept in her room. Korra was the only one who could calm him.

"Y...You died...that Asami girl killed you." Kai finally whispered and Korra froze before letting out a soft laugh.

"Oh, Asami would never do that. She's a really good friend to me." That was an understatement.

Kai pulled away slightly to look up at Korra,"There's something wrong with her...I don't like her." Kai growled and Korra gently reached out and traced his scar that was identical to hers. It was white like hers and nearly as long. The scar, like Korra's, contrasted heavily with Kai's dark skin making it extremely noticeable. Korra was still furious about Kai getting cut and captured by the equalists.

"I can see why you're scared and suspicious." Korra spoked softly, thinking back to when the equalists captured Kai. The nonbender had been terrified and was still having nightmares about it. He was far more apprehensive when he was in his own room at night and Korra was infuriated that Kai lived in so much fear. The boy glanced at her before looking away sourly.

"I..." He let out a sigh before glancing up at Korra and tracing her scar as well,"I don't mind it so much anymore...scars are cool." He grinned at Korra and the Avatar finally graced him with a real smile.

"Yeah." Her mind was taken completely off of the day's events and bashing articles as she scooped Kai into her arms,"Let's go back to Air Temple Island...would you like to sleep with Naga and I?" She asked and he yawned before nodding and tucking his head into her neck.

Korra completely adored Kai. He meant a lot to her and had a strange sense of familiarity. She hated it when he was upset or suffering from nightmares. Kai and the airbender kids were extremely important to Korra and there wasn't a day the four didn't spend time together. Kai was apart of the family now and she loved him dearly.

"I'm glad you're okay." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

A bitter smile twisted upon her lips as she left the gym, _I wish I was okay._

* * *

"You're dating a girl! Ha! Pay up Ming!" Ghazan boomed loudly once he saw Korra appear with Asami.

Asami was shocked when she had entered the small home. The family she saw looked like misfits. The man, Ghazan, had long black hair and wore earthbending clothes. He had a mustache and was smiling wildly at the waterbender next to him. Ming-Hua was extremely petite and armless, it was hard for Asami not to stare as the woman moved her water tentacles about like someone would arms.

Korra's mother, P'Li, was extremely tall and obviously a firebender as well as a combustionbender. Asami, once again, tried not to stare at the woman's extra eye as the woman's red eyes assessed her curiously. Korra's father, Zaheer, was bald and wore simple brown robes. His eyebrow was partially missing due to a scar and he looked at her suspiciously. He was extremely intimidating as he heaved his broad shoulders and glared at her. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was the only one who didn't appear welcoming.

To say Asami was nervous was an understatement. Not only was she trapped in a house with extremely, powerful benders, but she knew for a fact that they were merciless. If they discovered she was an equalist she would instantly be killed. Also, they were Korra's family, and as silly as it sounded...she actually wanted them to like her.

Ming-Hua raised an eyebrow before turning to her blushing niece,"Korra, have you dated or considered dating a boy before her?" She asked and Korra's blush darkened before nodding once again,"Ha! Suck it, pay up Zan, I told you she was bi!" Ming-Hua boasted proudly and Ghazan gave Korra a look of betrayal while stuffing yuans in the armless woman's water tentacles.

Korra stared at the two in mortification,"You guys bet on my sexuality!" She squeaked and P'Li shot the two glares as she approached the couple.

"Excuse their immaturity." But Korra noticed her father slipping her mother some yuans.

Korra gawked at her sheepish mother,"Mom!" She cried out in disbelief and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Korra...but I couldn't pass up the chance to get some money!" The red eyed woman chuckled before looking at Asami with a big smile,"My apologies, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Korra's mother, P'Li." She stuck out her hand and Asami stared up at the combustionbender in surprise before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asami Sato." Asami smiled as Ghazan and Ming-Hua happily introduced themselves before she hesitantly turned to the brooding Zaheer. Korra had already told her all their names and what they liked, but Zaheer still hadn't introduced himself.

P'Li glared at him,"Don't be rude." She hissed and he softened instantly while shooting the woman an apologetic smile. When he turned back to Asami's outstretched hand he merely stared at it stoically.

"Zaheer." He said stiffly before turning to Korra,"I trust she hasn't been distracting you from your airbending duties." He frowned and Asami noticed Korra stiffen slightly at his cold tone.

"No, dad. I actually airbent the other day! It was small but it was my first real progress!" She enthused and her mother, aunt, and uncle beamed at her.

Ghazan slung his arm around Korra's shoulders and ruffled her hair affectionately,"That's great, KorKor!" He cheered,"My tough lil niece is gonna kick everyone's butt when she masters airbending!" He said proudly and Ming-Hua snorted.

"She already kicks everyone's butt without airbending."

P'Li hugged Korra tightly,"My baby girl is so strong!" She gushed before pulling back and Korra blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Mom, not in front of Asami." She huffed and Asami looked at the two in amusement.

P'Li narrowed her eyes at the Avatar,"Young lady, so long as I am your mother, I will always embarrass you!" She warned and Korra's eyes widened before she laughed. P'Li smirked and cupped Korra's cheeks in her hands,"Who's my baby girl?" She cooed before planting kisses all over the giggling Avatar's cheeks and nose and forehead. Korra pulled away with a wide grin and Asami had to look away.

It was difficult seeing Korra's mother so loving and she couldn't stop the jealous scowl that decorated her lips. She quickly wiped it away and faked a smile as Ghazan animatedly talked to her about what shampoo she used. Asami couldn't help but laugh a little as he felt her hair and begged to know her flawless hair secrets.

"Leave the shampoo in longer, five minutes, then rinse. Then leave the conditioner in for ten minutes and presto." The nonbender flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Ghazan grinned and Ming-Hua laughed heartily.

"Korra sure has good taste! Do you have an aunt or some chick around my age?" Ghazan asked suggestively while waggling his eyebrows and Asami laughed while Ming-Hua smacked the man upside the head.

"Like anyone would want to date a weasel like you." She scoffed and Ghazan pouted before crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Asami chuckled before turning her attention back to Korra and her mother.

"Mom! I love you but goodness grief! You're killing me." Korra laughed before she looked at her father expectantly, waiting for praise for her airbending feats but there was none. Zaheer wore the same straight face and he furrowed eyebrows as he let out a sigh before he shot Asami an unnecessary glare.

Asami glanced at Korra uncertainly. Maybe the girl didn't have it as good as Asami originally thought. Korra's father was rude and intimidating. It didn't appear that he cared much for Korra, but rather the Avatar instead.

"Let's go eat. We have many things to discuss." He walked out of the room and Asami didn't miss the pained look on Korra's face as they all walked into the kitchen. P'Li frowned disapprovingly at him as they all seated themselves.

Asami winced slightly as she noticed Korra glance at her father sadly before staring into her lap. Korra normally looked so confident and filled with mirth. But now it looked like someone had sucked the happiness from her. Her usual smile had vanished and her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat as she rested her chin on her hand.

Asami could certainly relate to Korra's father issue. Hiroshi and Zaheer were very similar. Both wanting their daughters to thrive and excel, yet they were cold hearted and stoic, they were strictly there for business and nothing but. It was disheartening as Asami watched Korra plaster on a fake smile to her mother who asked about her day. Asami knew that Korra's estranged father was emotionally hurting her, Asami could empathize with the girl, and this made the nonbender like the Avatar even more.

Ghazan was working on the food and P'Li was beaming at Asami,"So how'd you two meet?" She asked earnestly and Asami smiled.

"We met at the gala that Tarrlok threw for Korra's arrival to Republic City." She explained and Ming-Hua winked at Korra.

"Did you sweep her off her feet? Ask her to dance?" The naturally sarcastic waterbender waggled her eyebrows and Korra laughed before shaking her head.

"She was with my friend Mako at the time-"

"Wait a second...you stole someone's girl?" Ming asked with a look of amusement, pride, and shock mixed together.

Asami chuckled,"Not really, I didn't like Mako all that much, I just went with him to the gala because he was friends with Korra. I just really wanted to meet the Avatar." Asami explained as she felt herself relax. It was such a calming environment to be in minus Zaheer who was sizing her up.

Korra puffed out her chest proudly before flexing her impressive arms,"Who wouldn't want to meet me? I'm amazing!" She boasted in a teasing tone while shooting Asami a wink. Asami rolled her eyes before bowing mockingly.

"Oh Avatar! You're so humble! So amazing! I've never met such a huge goof before." She clapped with an unamused facial expression and Korra pouted before glaring at Asami while Ming-Hua and P'Li laughed.

"That's not what you said last night..." Korra trailed off and Asami's cheeks turned a fiery red as both P'Li and Zaheer narrowed their eyes at Asami in slight anger that she had the audacity to even think of sleeping with Korra. Meanwhile Ghazan, who had just came out of the kitchen, and Ming-Hua were laughing hysterically.

Asami shoved Korra's head roughly and let out a groan of annoyance,"Korra! We haven't...done anything...UGH JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She buried her face in her hands and Korra laughed loudly and Asami peeked from between her fingers to see P'Li laughing as well while Zaheer actually cracked a smile.

Korra slung an arm affectionately around Asami's neck and planted a kiss on her temple,"You're cute." She mumbled so only Asami could hear and the engineer shot Korra a murderous glare before huffing and leaning briefly against her girlfriend.

"You are too." She muttered grudgingly making Korra's smile broaden as she pulled away from the heiress. With still burning cheeks, Asami managed to chuckle slightly at herself, it was a nice atmosphere and she was pleased with how open Korra was with her affection. When everyone had settled down Korra's stomach rumbled loudly making Ming-Hua tease her and Ghazan chuckle.

Ghazan grinned at Asami and his niece,"The food will be ready in a minute, but until then," He turned to Asami,"what do you do for a living?" Ah, small talk, though the heiress was surprised that Korra's family didn't recognize the last name Sato.

Ming-Hua snorted at Ghazan,"She's an eighteen year old girl, you expect her to have a solid career?" She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back on Asami,"What this idiot was trying to ask was, what do you enjoy doing? What do you want to do when you're older." Ghazan gave Ming-Hua a glare and she merely smirked at him in return as Asami laughed lightly.

"I like racing cars, inventing, and engineering. When I'm older I'd like to take over for my father and run Future Industries." Asami explained and now Zaheer had perked and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

P'Li smiled broadly at the heiress,"Ah! You're an ambitious one! I can see why Korra likes you so much!" She gushed and Korra blushed in embarrassment while Asami smiled broadly at her,"She told us about you yesterday and how amazing you are-"

"Mom!" Korra choked on her water and Asami beamed brightly at the flustered Avatar. It was endearing to know that Korra thought so highly of her. Asami was rather infatuated with the girl. Korra was so phenomenal and Asami loved spending time with her. It meant a lot to the green eyed girl that Korra talked about her so pridefully.

"Aw, Korra." Asami cooed as she kissed the girl's cheek,"You talk about me huh?" She smirked and Korra's face resembled a tomato as she buried her face into her hands.

"Ugh! Shut up, Sami!" She snapped and Ghazan laughed heartily.

"Korra is whipped!" He hollered and Ming-Hua grinned at Asami.

"Looks like we've got a master Korra bender!" She joked and Ghazan howled in laughter while P'Li looked at her in irritation. Korra and Asami looked mortified and Asami let out a nervous laugh while Korra cursed under her breath before burying her face in her hands once again.

"Ming! That was completely inappropriate!" P'Li scolded before smiling apologetically at Asami,"I apologize for her dirty joke." Ming-Hua merely laughed with Ghazan, clearly unapologetic.

Korra sighed loudly before glancing sheepishly at Asami,"I'm so sorry you have to...I'm just..." She stammered and groaned before tugging at the hem of her shirt anxiously. Blue eyes narrowed at her aunt and uncle before glancing nervously at Asami.

Honestly, besides Zaheer, Asami loved this family. Ghazan and Ming-Hua were hilarious and Asami didn't feel like an outsider around the two. P'Li had a gentle, motherly presence despite the fact that she towered over everyone.

Korra was the beloved daughter that clearly held the family together better. She fit right in with them despite her being adopted, she had made their bond stronger, and Asami could tell due to the fact that they all looked at Korra in adoration (minus Zaheer because he's an asshole.)

"I don't mind." Asami smiled,"I like your family a lot, Kor. They're really interesting and fun." She grinned, it was nice to be surrounded by adults who didn't worry about business. They were simple, genuine people who were looking to gain a connection with Asami rather than a connection with Future Industries. They were interested in her and eager to get to know her and it was lovely.

"That makes one of us." Korra mumbled before she was hit in the face with water. She glowered at an amused Ming-Hua before bending the water off her face,"Hey! What was that for!"

"Sassing us in front of your girlfriend!" The waterbender grunted before Asami laughed and Korra glared at her.

Ghazan jumped up to grab the food and they began eating. The dinner was going rather well until Zaheer began to speak.

"So your father owns Future Industries, eh...Asami, what element do you bend?" He asked coldly and Korra frowned at her father.

"She's a nonbender, not that it matters." Korra raised a bemused eyebrow before Asami felt her girlfriend take her hand in hers underneath the table. Asami shot her a small smiled for her reassurance before scooting closer to Korra.

"A nonbender...how do you feel about the equalists?" He asked while Ghazan went to get the food that was now prepared.

P'Li glared at him,"Honey, we just met the girl. Is now really the time-"

"It's fine." Asami said rather harshly before narrowing her eyes at the man,"I believe that, though the equalists are radical and out of control, they also have valid points. Nonbenders aren't treated as well as benders-"

"Hmm...Future Industries is a company where new things are invented, correct?" He asked and she nodded stiffly,"And your mother died from a bender as well. Oh don't look so surprised, I can read the newspaper, Miss Sato, I know who you are." He huffed as he picked up his chopsticks before continuing,"Now, Future Industries makes several, different inventions. Do you happen to produce weapons as well?" Zaheer questioned and Korra bristled.

Asami felt her heart stop at his assumptions, she knew exactly where this was going. Maintaining her poker face she pretended to look offended. Ruby lips pursed and eyebrows shot upwards as she looked at the man with slight anger. Zaheer was intelligent, outspoken, but extremely smart. She'd have to watch herself more around the nonbender. He obviously didn't like her.

"Dad what are you-" Korra was ready to jump to her defense and Asami truly found the girl endearing.

"It only makes sense, her bitter father joins the equalists to stop benders, and for all that we know Asami could be one of them. It makes perfect sense, she dates the Avatar to exploit her secrets, then ends her." He paused as he took a sip of his tea and Asami felt her blood run cold,"But of course, this is just a theory, so my apologies if I've...overstepped my bounds." He wasn't sorry, everyone in the room knew he wasn't, the atmosphere was thick with tension and Zaheer smiled slightly as he set down his tea,"You haven't said I was wrong, so for all we know-"

"Dad! SHUT UP!" Korra roared and everyone froze. Zaheer's stoic facial expression remained as he set down his tea and folded his hands in his lap.

Asami's eyes widened, it was clear that no one spoke to Zaheer in such a tone, even P'Li, the peace maker, was silent as Zaheer glowered at Korra.

"Korra, a word, please. Outside." He spoke softly and Asami felt Korra go rigid before nodding and following her father out of the house. The tension was suffocating, the four sat in an awkward silence. Ghazan was glaring at his food while Ming-Hua was toying with the water in her cup idly, P'Li shook her head in slight embarrassment as she shot Asami an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry about him! He's just really protective of this family!" P'Li groaned in exasperation and Asami smiled slightly.

"It's quite alright. I don't blame him for being protective." She said smoothly though she was infuriated with the man.

Something wasn't right about Korra and Zaheer's relationship and Asami had to get to the bottom of it,"Can you please direct me to the restroom?" She asked politely and rather then go where they told her she went outside. Though it was a small house it had plenty of yard space and a large hill with a tree sitting on top of it. She saw Korra disappear behind the hill and the engineer quietly creeped to the side of it.

Zaheer was red in the face as he glared at the fearful Korra,"Take off your shirt." He snarled lowly and Korra hesitated before removing her shirt and standing in only bindings and a pair of sweatpants. She was shaking as the man picked up a large stick and clutched it tightly,"Now turn around." He growled and Korra glared at her dad angrily.

Asami's eyes widened, what was going on...he wasn't going to...no, he wouldn't.

"You punished me yesterday for bloodbending! Why are we doing this!" She asked incredulously. However, fearful blue eyes betrayed her angry tone of voice. Her chest was heaving rapidly showing she was breathing hard. Her hands trembled as she bit her bottom lip and tried to stop shaking.

"Because you seem to have forgotten respect!" Zaheer snapped,"Now turn around!" He barked again and Korra slowly turned around. Asami held back her gasp, Korra's dark back was riddled with white scars, they were huge and her back had purple and black bruises all over as well.

So Korra's life wasn't so perfect. The almighty Avatar, master of all four elements, protector of the world...was constantly abused by her father. She was reduced to a trembling, fear filled mess. It was baffling to Asami, Korra didn't seem like the type to be abused. The brunette was too happy and mischievous to be a victim of abuse. Asami felt her heart ache at the sight of Korra so weak, it was emotionally draining to watch the once strong Avatar crumble.

"Now, do you agree, that you deserve punishment?" Zaheer asked as he idly twirled the stick around. Asami's hatred for Zaheer grew. How could he do this? To his own daughter? It was sick and inhumane. Asami felt unfathomable anger as she watched the man smirk at his shaking daughter.

Korra sucked in a sharp breath and to Asami's surprise the girl nodded,"Y-Yes." She stammered as she lowered her head submissively. Korra was never submissive, and seeing the powerful bender give up so easily...physically pained the green eyed woman. Korra was supposed to stand up for herself and punch the man, she was supposed to yell at him, laugh in his face, irritate the crap out of him, and do everything in her power to win the battle for dominance. Korra wasn't supposed to bow down to him.

"This...Asami, she's a distraction, you're too blinded by your foolish emotions to see it." Zaheer snarled and Korra shook her head.

"No, dad...she's great-"

"Is she worth a beating?" He interrupted harshly and Asami felt guilt gnaw at her.

Korra hesitated before smiling broadly,"Most definitely." Asami's stomach dropped and the guilt began to eat her alive. She wasn't actually in a relationship with Korra yet the girl was defending her. She would take a beating for her.

"Wrong answer. I expect you to stay standing." He growled before swinging the stick full force at Korra's back. The stick snapped in half and Korra didn't utter a scream but a hiss as her knees buckled, she nearly collapsed. But with wobbly legs she surprisingly stayed standing. Several red marks imprinted themselves on Korra's skin as her father continued beating her with the now broken stick.

Asami felt her heart stop when she saw Korra throw her head back in silent agony. Her stomach lurched as she watched Korra endure hit after hit. The Avatar didn't deserve this, and Asami had to stop herself from rushing out and stopping Zaheer. She needed to be patient. Korra had learned her deadly martial arts from her father, if Asami jumped the gun on this she might encounter a fight she couldn't win.

It was six lashes. Six lashes that delivered labored breathing, a back stained of crimson, pain filled tears, and a physically broken Avatar.

The nonbender tossed the stick aside and glared at the trembling girl in disgust,"You let that girl distract you...she'll just hurt you in the end." He spat and Korra shakily looked up at him.

"N-No. Sh-She wouldn't." Korra rasped as she lifted her chin slightly. The sign of defiance drove Zaheer crazy.

He pulled out a knife and in a large arc brought it down. It struck Korra's back and she yelped and fell to her knees. Asami felt tears blur her vision as Korra gripped the grass tightly and vomit spewed from her lips. Korra began to dry heave and sweat slid down her face as she braced herself on her hands and knees. Blood rolled down her sides and flowed to the ground. Korra was panting and trembling in trauma as she looked up at her father.

"It's obviously been a while since your last beating if you're throwing up again." Zaheer mused before cleaning the blood off his blade,"Clean yourself up before coming back to dinner." He snapped,"You're lucky I'm feeling nice today."

He soon deflated as he crouched down and gently touched his daughter's shoulder,"...I love you Korra."

Still breathing heavily Korra let out a wheezing,"I know."

Zaheer was silent for a moment before speaking up again,"I...I didn't mean to...you know that right? Daddy just made another mistake..." Asami's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise at his tone of voice. But Asami, the queen of deceit, knew that Zaheer was lying. A small part of Zaheer did care for Korra but he had no problem with beating her,"Just don't tell your mother...this is the last time...I promise." They all knew he was lying. He just wanted to remain in the Avatar's good graces...saying he'd do better and that he loved her when every word he uttered was a lie.

Korra let out a cry as she clutched at the grass in agony before nodding slowly,"Okay." She whimpered as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Zaheer stood to his feet quickly, all signs of remorse gone as he rushed himself off and wiped off his blade of blood once more.

"Now get cleaned up." He instructed quietly before pulling out a flask filled with water. He tossed it at her before briskly walking away, Asami quickly moved to the other side of the hill to avoid being seen by Zaheer.

When Asami heard the front door shut she rushed to Korra. The girl was curled up on the ground trembling. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her back was a bloodied mess. Crimson stained dark skin and Asami picked up Korra's shirt before kneeling beside the girl. The vomit was away next to the Avatar and Asami was careful to avoid it on her rush to get to Korra.

"Korra," She breathed and Asami was stunned at the tears that fell down her own cheeks,"Oh Korra." She whispered as Korra looked up at her with red and puffy eyes. When she realized it was Asami who had rushed to her aid she let out a muffled sob and squeezed her eyes shut.

"A-Asami...no." She whimpered,"Don't l-look." She stammered as she tried to sit up. But the pain too fresh she hissed and let out a strangled sob.

"Korra...I'll go get Ming-Hua-"

"NO!" Korra snapped as she crawled closer to the water her father left her. Blood trickled down her back and coated her bindings. Not sure what to do, Asami slid the water closer to Korra. The nonbender felt so helpless, it was clear that Korra's family didn't know about Zaheer's beatings.

Asami gently grabbed Korra's head and put it in her lap. Korra's cheek rested on Asami's thigh and the engineer wiped her own tears away before gently wiping Korra's tears as well. The Avatar let out a shuttered breath as she glared at the ground. Her shaking didn't subside but grew worse as she lifted her hand and brought the water towards her.

With difficultly, Korra attempted to heal herself, but she couldn't reach the middle of her back making her cry out in frustration. The bruises remained but the gash was beginning to turn into a white line. The middle of the now forming scar was still large and bloody and Asami grimaced as she gently traced old scars with her cold fingers. Korra let out another whimper as Asami kissed her forehead. It was so hard to see Korra like this.

"You don't deserve this." Asami breathed and Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she released the water on the rest of her back. Blood mixed with water and Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Biting her lip she gently applied it to Korra's gash.

Korra's back arched upwards and she hissed as Asami wiped up the remaining blood. When the woman pulled away Korra collapsed in a heaving mess.

This was different than when Asami took care of Korra's broken rib issue. Korra had been unconscious and even when she awoke, she was fiery and filled with mirth and determination to do better. But now the girl was a sobbing mess, Asami had never seen Korra so emotionally broken before.

The Avatar was no longer filled with happiness but despair and fear. Korra looked ashamed that Asami was seeing her like this and turned her face away from her.

It was hard to see Korra like this, Asami loathed Zaheer for the unnecessary damage he had caused Korra. The Avatar was beat because she stood up for the engineer and Asami felt guilty as she gently began to trace Korra's back.

There were so many scars. That's why she didn't want to take off her shirt. Asami stayed clear from fresh, large black bruises and the wide gash that made her back red. Her pale finger traced the crisscross of white scars and Korra turned back to face her. Dull, blue eyes looked at her tiredly and Asami reached out and touched the scar that ran down her eye.

"He did this too." It wasn't a question and Korra didn't respond,"I'm going to kill him." Asami growled and Korra let out a shuttered breath.

"No...he does it because he loves me." Korra rasped and Asami looked at Korra with the saddest facial expression the Avatar had ever seen. The look made Korra somewhat angry. Asami's eyebrows were drawn together in worry and her eyes were filled with pain and...pity. Korra let out a low growl, she didn't need pity.

"Korra-"

The girl ignored her before slowly rising to her feet. She yelped as she stood up straight with her shirt in hand. She hissed as she slipped her shirt back on and Asami quickly got to her feet.

"Korra! We can't just pretend that didn't happen!"

Korra gripped at her hair and shook her head angrily,"We don't have to talk about it right now!" Korra snarled,"Just let it go! You don't know ANYTHING!" Korra screamed in rage and frustration. She was hunched over slightly due to the pain from the gash and bruises on her back.

Asami's hands were balled into fists as she took a step closer to her girlfriend,"I know that your father secretly beats you! And you don't do anything about it!" She roared as she got in Korra's face,"You're the Avatar," Asami noticed Korra flinch and she knew she should stop but she was too angry about the situation,"and you should be able to stop your father from doing that! But you just lay there and take it-"

"I'm more than just the Avatar!" Korra screamed as her hands balled into fists,"I'm more than just some powerful bender!" She shook her head angrily as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Asami gritted her teeth,"I know that! But Korra, you can't keep letting him do this to you-"

"I DESERVE IT!" Korra exploded and fire erupted from her fists and hit the ground,"I deserve the pain, I deserve the consequence, I deserve the shame, I deserve it all because I'm not good enough!"

Korra continued glaring at the ground, but she didn't have the usual fire in her eyes, just emptiness. Her head was lowered and her back was hunched as she angrily wiped her remaining tears away. Asami couldn't believe her ears, Korra actually believed that abuse was a form of love. She believed that every hit was the equivalent to 'I love you.' And Asami thought Hiroshi was bad.

"Korra...don't say that, you don't deserve it-"

Korra let out a strangled yell in fury as Asami looked at her in horror,"I'm not strong enough! I'm not fast enough! I'm not powerful enough! I deserve every beating I'm given! You said so yourself," Korra deflated and her mental breakdown calmed as she looked brokenly at Asami,"I'm the Avatar...so that means I have to be perfect...how else can I live up to Aang like everyone wants me to?" She laughed bitterly. There was utter silence.

Asami had no clue that Korra was suffocating due to her status. She had always presumed that the mighty Avatar was free to do whatever she pleased with few responsibilities. Asami had always figured that Korra got whatever she wanted because of who she was and because of her raw power. The heiress had never imagined that Korra was drowning in self-loathing, fear, and doubt. She never knew that Korra was in a constant state of turmoil and distress.

Standing there and watching the once cocky, funny, charming, and endearing girl look so broken and depressed made Asami's heart drop. A part of her wanted to be satisfied that such a bender was fearful of a nonbender, that the Avatar submitted to someone else, that Korra was beaten up all her life by someone who couldn't even generate a gust of wind.

But a much larger part of Asami felt sick to her stomach. She was coming to care deeply for Korra, she knew she shouldn't, but she did. Korra had become a large part of her life and not just because Asami was tasked to spy on her. Korra spent time with her almost every day, the bender always tried to put a smile on her face, she always tried to get Asami to laugh, she always wanted Asami to be happy.

The two had opened up to each other and became really close friends. And now, as she watched one of the strongest people she knew crumble, Asami could think of nothing to say, so she rushed forwards and hugged Korra tightly to her chest, but was still mindful of her back injuries.

Asami kissed the top of Korra's forehead,"The only thing you deserve is love, Korra. Love and noodles, and I'll be happy to give you both." Asami whispered without thinking and Korra looked up at her with emotionless eyes before a sorrow filled laugh escaped the bender's throat.

"Even when I'm difficult and obnoxious...you'll still give me noodles?" _When you can no longer stand me...will you still give me love?_ The heiress could hear the double meaning in Korra's voice, she could hear the doubt, the fear of rejection, and the disbelief in the waterbender's tone.

Asami gently stroked her cheek and gave her a heartbreaking smile,"All the noodles in the world." _All the love in the world._

Korra let out another laugh before it turned into a strangled sob and she buried her face into Asami's neck.

* * *

"Oh...hey Mako. It's good to see you again. How's Bo doing?" Korra asked awkwardly as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. She and Asami hadn't spoken to the bending brothers in two weeks and it had felt like an eternity. Korra had missed Bolin and Mako, especially Bo, she wanted her best friend back. He had ever right to be mad but she wanted him to forgive her so they could move on. The Avatar hadn't thought that Mako would show up at Air Temple island but he was here for some odd reason.

Mako, surprisingly, gave her a soft smile,"He's better...how's Asami?" His smile slipped off his face as he winced. Amber eyes flickered towards the ocean before meeting sapphire ones again.

 _She's great and an awesome kisser,_ "She's fine," Korra shrugged before raising a curious brow at the firebender,"what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be mad at me..." She trailed off uncertainly and Mako shook his head before another small smile adorned his lips.

"I was mad at first...but you didn't string Bo along. You guys were together for a bit and you...broke up with him because you were no longer...erm..." He stammered and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly making Korra laugh quietly,"ya know." He gave up and shrugged,"I can't be mad at you for not feeling attracted to him anymore. You nipped it at the bud, he appreciates your honesty." Mako regained his composure before fiddling around with his scarf for a moment.

Korra smiled in relief before giving Mako a small hug,"That's a relief, I was afraid team Avatar was never gonna get back together." Mako blushed and gave Korra a small squeeze before pulling away and smiling.

"It wasn't like we were all engaged or married, Kor. We can't be mad forever." Mako shrugged before gesturing to the ferry,"I'm here because, I...erm missed you and stuff. So I figured, we can hang out like old times. If you're not busy." He added quickly and Korra grinned broadly at him. Her and Mako had had a rocky start so it was refreshing to know that he missed her company.

"Let's do this. What's the plan?"

* * *

"Hate to break it to you...but I really don't think you're doing it right." Korra laughed as the firebender attempted to wrap the scarf around her. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as his nimble fingers worked on tying the scarf around her neck. So far, it was going horribly, and at the moment they were standing in the park and Korra looked like she was wearing a giant red bow tie instead of a scarf.

"I know I can do it!" He huffed as he pulled the bow off and let the scarf drape down her shoulders.

"Mako, you put this scarf on every day...how can't you put it on me?" She snickered in disbelief making Mako scowl and cross his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to tie it in a specific design. I saw one of the police officers, in uniform, wearing a white scarf. And it was tucked out of the way so that it wouldn't get damaged or come loose when he fought." Mako mused as he tapped his chin thoughtfully and furrowed his strange eyebrows.

Korra chuckled again,"Well aren't you the little fashionista, you're such a nerd, Mako." She teased lightly and he shot her a glare before glancing back down at his scarf in confusion.

"I'm not a nerd! The scarf just means a lot to me and-"

Korra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled,"Say no more, I understand...it was your mother's and I respect that. It's a nice scarf, and you've been doing a good job taking care of it." She soothed the frustrated man and he relaxed under her touch before giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Kor." She retracted her hand and grinned before taking his scarf off and wrapping it around his neck.

"Now, let's go do something fun!" She enthused and Mako looked at her in amusement as she grabbed his arm and tugged him along.

"Was eating at Narooks, watching a probending match, and sparing not fun enough for you?" He chuckled and Korra beamed at him as she dragged him to the pond. He found her so adorably endearing.

Mako could admit that he liked Korra. Okay, he really liked Korra. It was hard not to seeing as she was beautiful, funny, kind, tough, and an amazing bender. She was so carefree and fun and she loved making other happy. How couldn't he feel attracted to the watertribe girl? He hadn't even felt that upset breaking it off with Asami, but he did feel bad for mooning over Bolin's ex. Heck, even Bolin still liked Korra, he wasn't over it and Mako didn't blame him. Yes, Asami had been great, but Korra was great too. She was incredible and fascinating and Mako really liked her.

"It was awesome! But we have to finish the day off with a swim! Because swimming is good for the soul." She said seriously before slipping her jacket off.

Mako looked at her uncertainly,"Korra, this is a public park. I don't think we're allowed to go swimming in it." He ran a hand through his somewhat, spiky hair in exasperation.

Korra snorted,"Don't bail on me now, party pooper, if we get caught we'll just escape on Naga here." She assured him and before he could have a say in the matter she shoved him in the pond. He yelped once his head broke the surface and his eyes widened when the Avatar barreled towards him. He ducked and she cannonballed into the water.

Mako was about to reprimand Korra until Naga dove into the water as well. A large wave buried the two benders unsuspectingly. When the two reached the surface once again, the polarbear dog swam around in the water happily.

Mako and Korra looked at each other in surprise, soaked to the bone, before they began laughing. It was the first time Korra could remember seeing Mako so carefree.

* * *

"...Of course I'm ready."

"Why the hesitation?"

"There's no hesitation, Amon, I'm just saying that Korra has more power we could exploit. Maybe we should hold off on-"

"No. I'm done waiting. We know she can lavabend and she's started airbending. Granted she's no airbending prodigy but that doesn't concern me. The lavabending does. We're going to strike next month, Asami, no later." Amon growled lowly as he adjusted the mask on his face before turning away from her. Asami glared at his back before running a hand through her hair. She needed more time with Korra, she wasn't ready to give it all up yet.

"Yes sir." She grumbled before she began to walk away from the man.

"And Asami," She turned around,"don't worry about your father's custody. We'll get him out in no time. You're just lucky that he took the fall and covered for you...or else I fear that I'd have to find a new lieutenant." The masked man mused and Asami bristled slightly.

Korra had found their secret tunnel filled with weapons for the equalists. The Avatar had been baffled at first and had looked at Asami accusingly before Hiroshi appeared and began apologizing profusely to Asami for hiding this to her the entire time.

Her father had saved the mission. He had done it for the mission, not for Asami and the heiress knew that. Hiroshi was enraged that Asami was even dating the Avatar. The business man could care less if Asami dated a woman, but knowing that she was dating the very being he despised made his blood boil.

"Thank you, sir." She mumbled before stalking off. A month...one more month to gather more necessary information for the equalizes...one more month to have Korra.

* * *

 _"And that's why we were called the Gaang! Though, I preferred the Boomeraang gang!" The water tribe teen explained in a series of sporadic hand movements,"But no one else liked the name," He pouted as he rested his chin on his fist thoughtfully,"I thought it was clever! Because I have a boomerang, and we always followed Aang to help him save the world and that kind of stuff...no one appreciated my jokes either." He pouted as he scratched his lanky arm before fiddling with his blue and silver boomerang fondly._

 _Korra chuckled as the two sat in the frozen tundra, the cold didn't affect either of the two seeing as they were in the spirit world, they sat atop a cliff that hung over the ocean. The sun was high in the sky and spirits floated and ran around freely as well as deceased people. Korra liked it here far more than she did at the royal Fire Nation palace._

 _"Boomeraang gang was a good idea!" She defended before sighing dramatically,"I too, am an underrated comedian! It's so difficult to be so witty and clever when no one appreciates it!" She rolled her eyes and the teen beside her huffed._

 _"Tell me about it." The two had been talking for what felt like hours. The conversation had been light and full of humor as they talked about old adventures they've been on and funny people they've met. It was nice and Korra appreciated an easy day in the spirit world for once._

 _Korra looked out across the ocean quietly before turning to the ponytailed man,"Sokka, why did you call me here? And why are you, Azula, and Ty Lee in your teenage forms again?" She asked and Sokka shrugged as he scratched the inside of his ear thoughtfully._

 _"Eh, don't ask me about all the mumbo jumbo spirit stuff." He grunted before glancing at her,"All I know is, Lu Ten wanted to give you a break, so here I am...the funniest person to have ever lived." He grinned proudly before picking at the hem of his tunic,"And, in the spirit world, we can control the ages we have been. Lu Ten told us all to remain as teenagers, so then we'd be more relatable seeing as you don't take authority well." Sokka mused and Korra chuckled as she looked back at the brother of Katara._

 _"Don't you ever get lonely-"_

 _"No." He shrugged once again,"The spirit world takes all the deceased and puts them wherever they want...I chose to come here because it reminds me of the Southern Water Tribe. And..." He trailed off as he looked at towards the ocean again with a faint smile,"...I get see my parents again...they're so happy here and so am I." He let out a soft sigh as his smile vanished,"I just miss Katara...so much." He confessed and Korra, unsure of what to do, awkwardly patted his back._

 _"You'll see her soon...I think." She halfheartedly assured him, with a forced smile she placed her hands in her lap, she sucked at comforting people._

 _Sokka laughed at her,"You remind me a lot of Toph when it comes to comforting people. I miss her too." He said fondly before jumping to his feet,"Alright, time to go, Korra." She frowned and stood as well as she followed him out of the tundra._

 _"Where are we going? When am I going to meet Aang?" She asked and Sokka only grinned at her before putting a finger to his lips. Seconds later the two appeared on a grassy field with nothing but blue skies for miles. A woman sat in the middle of the field, alone, her back was to them and she twirled a piece of black hair around her pale finger._

 _As they got closer Sokka spoke up,"Yasuko...I want you to meet Korra." The woman turned around and Korra gasped in awe, Asami's mother. She was the spitting image of her daughter, in fact, in her teenage form she looked so much like Asami that Korra was rather disturbed. Yasuko stood to her feet gracefully and smiled brilliantly at Korra before embracing her tightly._

 _"It's nice to finally meet the woman who has captured my daughter's affection." Yasuko chuckled as she pulled away. Bright, green eyes peered at the blushing Korra curiously and ruby lips turned upwards in a larger smile. Yasuko's raven colored hair was pulled upwards into a neat bun upon her head with locks of hair framing her pale face perfectly. She wore a dazzling red dress that fit her perfectly and not a single blemish was on her beautiful face. Korra's mouth was still agape and Yasuko laughed lightly._

 _"I apologize for my appearance." Knowing that the Avatar was slightly infatuated with her because she looked so much like her daughter, Yasuko promptly aged herself before Korra's eyes. Small wrinkles replaced once perfect skin, ruby lips vanished leaving behind pale ones, more modest clothing hugged her body instead, and her eyes dulled only slightly leaving Korra to believe that the woman was in her mid thirties._

 _When Korra regained her ability to speak she grinned brightly at the woman,"Whoa! It's so nice to meet you! Asami has told me a lot about you and you're even prettier than the pictures-" She was rambling now and it took her a second to collect herself. Korra abruptly stopped speaking as she looked at the woman, slightly flustered. She couldn't believe she was meeting Asami's mother. She wished the heiress was with her, Asami would have been so happy to see Yasuko again._

 _The woman smiled gently at her,"I wish we could have met on better terms. I appreciate the fact that you make my daughter so happy." Yasuko became sullen suddenly as she grabbed Korra's hand and gave her a sad smile,"I wish we had more time to speak but you'll be leaving soon. Just promise me something." She said desperately and Korra looked at her earnestly. Korra would do anything for the woman that Asami loved so much._

 _"Of course."_

 _"Forgive my daughter...and tell her I love her and I'm proud of her." Frowning, Korra looked back at Sokka in confusion but the spirit world around her melted away._

"Hello? Korra? You've been mediating for hours now." Asami huffed rather impatiently as she tapped the girl's shoulder. Korra jolted awake and flinched at the sight of her girlfriend,"You okay? What took you so long?" Asami asked as she noticed the Avatar's slightly confused and guarded facial expression. Something was wrong. Korra silently got to her feet and looked at Asami closely before shrugging and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Heh, sorry." She mumbled before smiling at Asami,"So Mako stopped by the other day."

"Oh?" Asami asked stiffly, she had seen the way Mako looked at Korra, he was definitely interested in the Avatar.

Korra hadn't noticed Asami's rigid form as her smile broadened,"Yeah. He wanted to hangout so we sparred, went to a probending match, ate out and stuff." The dark skinned girl shrugged again before continuing,"He asked about you and said Bolin was feeling better...I think this whole thing is finally blowing over. He said that we should all meet up at Narooks on Tuesday." Korra sighed in relief but Asami was absolutely livid. So Mako was trying to put the moves on Korra? Well that wouldn't do.

Putting aside her jealousy, Asami smiled,"Well that's good, is he still wearing the scarf?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

Korra chuckled,"Yep, he kept obsessing on how to wear it properly when fighting. He was practicing tying the scarf on me because he-" Asami's eyes widened, Mako never let anyone touch his scarf, was Korra really this oblivious? Mako clearly had a thing for Korra and Asami felt utterly exasperated as she placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra...I think Mako likes you." Asami tried to look amused by the thought rather than jealous and angry.

Korra's eyes widened before a laugh escaped her lips,"Yeah, right. We couldn't stand each other when we first met. Mako is just trying to be friendly." The girl explained before quickly becoming sullen. She frowned at her feet momentarily before looking back up at Asami. There was clearly something on the girl's mind and Asami was curious. Blue eyes brightened as she grabbed Asami's hand and grinned broadly at her.

Asami recognized that look, Korra saw or did something amazing,"What?" Asami asked curiously as Korra intertwined their fingers.

"During my mediation I've been able to go into the spirit world...I saw your mom...she told me to tell she loves you and she's proud of you." Korra smiled, her somber facial expression was hidden. Asami was silent as she stared at Korra in shock. Korra visited her mother? Tears pricked Asami's eyes and she looked at the Avatar in wonder.

"M-My mom?" Asami stammered in disbelief,"You saw her!" After Asami had witnessed Korra being beat, the two had become unbelievably close. They were able to tell how the other was feeling as though they were reading a book. They could read each other's posture, they were always wrapped around each other (because Korra was a secret cuddle lover), and they dotted on each other constantly. Korra could tell that Asami was in disbelief and filled with joy.

Green eyes were staring at Korra in shock and ruby lips fell open at the mention of her mother. The raven haired woman was trembling slightly as she tried to imagine her mother saying she was proud of her. She closed her eyes briefly, hearing her mother say those words. Her mother's voice was warm, distinct, and soft in Asami's ear and tears cascaded down her face and a smile erupted onto her lips.

Korra was tackled into a hug by a hysterical Asami Sato,"My mom's proud of me." She breathed in relief as she cried unashamedly into Korra's neck,"My mom...my mom's proud of me!" Korra laughed softly and rubbed her back gently as she held onto her girlfriend tightly.

"Of course she is...you're amazing." Korra breathed and Asami pulled away and grinned broadly at Korra. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her mascara was running slightly but that didn't bother Korra. Asami let out a soft laugh before grabbing Korra's cheeks and planting kisses all over her. Korra laughed and leaned into her giddy girlfriend as she was continuously peppered with kisses.

"You're amazing." Asami whispered as she planted a final kiss on Korra's nose. Shining eyes looked into the Avatar's blue ones as Korra gently wiped away Asami's tears. She was glad that the heiress was so happy.

However, Korra couldn't help but be haunted by Yasuko's words, _"Forgive my daughter."_ Forgive her for what? Something was wrong...and Korra was too scared to pry or figure out what it was. So instead of bringing it up Korra just pressed her lips against Asami's lovingly.

* * *

Tonraq and Senna stood on the ship holding hands tightly as they pulled into the docks at Republic City. They were both excited yet nervous to see their daughter after all these years.

"Honey...what if she's not ready...Tenzin said she was still-"

"That's not her decision." Tonraq cut off his wife as he glared at the ground angrily,"We've missed so many years of our daughter's life. And I refuse to miss anymore." He said stubbornly as he tugged her gently off the boat,"We're finally getting our daughter back...don't you want her back?" He asked and Senna sighed before nodding confidently.

"You're right. We can't wait any longer. We need to see her..." A soft laugh escaped the woman's lips making her husband look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I bet she's just like you." Senna mused and he raised a curious brow as they walked in the direction of the ferry to Air Temple Island.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...every time we see her on the newspaper she looks so grumpy. Just like you." Senna cooed teasingly and Tonraq scowled before letting out a booming laugh.

"Well then, I suppose she got all her good looks from me as well, because I'm obviously the better looking one-" He was cut off with warning look from his wife which made him laugh again,"I'm kidding dearest." He kissed her temple making her smile gently at him as they continued the journey to her daughter.

"Besides," Tonraq continued optimistically,"I bet she'll be excited to see us!"

* * *

Korra looked at the watertribe people in confusion as they beamed at her,"Erm...can I help you-" The two looked somewhat familiar as they smiled widely at her. The man was large and buff with bright blue eyes that matched his partner's. He would have been more intimidating had he not have been smiling so brilliantly at her. The woman was beautiful and significantly shorter than the man. She appeared far more dainty and fragile, her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and she tugged at her blue clothes in slight nervousness as she stared at Korra in adoration.

"Korra!" Another voice called out and she smiled apologetically at the two.

"Excuse me a moment." They nodded patiently as Korra turned back to the direction of her home.

"Kai!" Both strangers froze at the mention of the boy's name. And sure enough a dark skinned boy ran towards Korra. Brilliantly blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he grinned at Korra.

"Yeah?"

"My mom's here...but don't tell Tenzin alright? But she brought you some gifts because she knows how awesome you are." Korra grinned and Kai beamed at her. He gave her a quick hug and the watertribe couple looked at each other in shock. Kai ran off towards the ferry before Korra looked back at the two with a friendly smile.

"Sorry about that. My family are always around now a days." She chuckled,"Now, how can I help you?"

Tonraq finally spoke up,"Korra..." He was going to be completely blunt with her because he was always straight to the point,"We're your parents." He blurted out and gauged her reaction. Instead of the excitement they expected, Korra's smile completely vanished and a glare replaced it.

"What the hell do you two want?"

 **We'll get to see Bo next chap along with a lot of fighting and Korrasami shenanigans.**

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long...my internet hasn't been too great. And sorry if it's not well edited I'll be going back and fixing it later. So review and whatnot! Thanks for being patient with me!**


End file.
